Computer Repair
by dannycullenbr
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDA! Edward é um nerd. E Bella... bem, não é. O que pode acontecer quando Edward descobre que Bella está tendo problemas com seu computador? Ele nunca imaginaria o quanto esse simples conserto mudaria sua vida. Autora: Jayeliwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma tradução da Jay, pessoas lindas! Ela é originalmente uma one-shot criada para um concurso de Edward Sexies. Esse é o Ed-Nerd-Sexy. Então não estranhem de tudo acontecer meio que rápido... quando a Jay criou essa one ela não imaginava dar continuidade então tudo meio que aconteceu aqui. Mas relaxem, os outros capítulos trazem mais detalhes, drama, lemons... ok, ok, parei... **

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 1**

_ah... e pra não perder o costume, né..._

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer e o Nerd da Jay. Já a Lili e eu faríamos qualquer coisa para que os dois viessem dar uma olhadinha no nosso *limpa a garganta* equipamento.**

* * *

"Idiota, idiota, idiota!". Murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto andava pela sala. Eu, Edward Cullen, um dos maiores nerds da Forks High, estava prestes a ficar preso no quarto com uma das meninas mais bonitas do colégio. Bella Swan era mais do que linda. Ela era perfeita. E eu tinha uma quedinha por ela. _Idiota, idiota, idiota!_ O que foi que eu fiz?

A culpa disso era da minha própria estupidez. Eu não pensei antes de falar, há alguns dias atrás, durante a aula. Eu não deveria ter ficado escutando sua conversa. Aparentemente, o tempo todo eu a observo. Mas quando ela começou a falar sobre computadores meus ouvidos se animaram. Aquela era minha área.

_"Sim, meu computador é uma porcaria. É preciso mais de um mês para que ele ligue e, navegar na internet..? Esquece. Tá mais para um naufrágio!" Ela se queixou a Jessica Stanley, que estava simplesmente se vangloriando com seu novo laptop._

_"Você devia comprar um novo." Jessica deu de ombros como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo de se fazer._

_"Eu não tenho dinheiro." Ela suspirou baixinho, descansando o queixo sobre uma de suas palmas._

_"Sabe, eu consegui uns computadores antigos durante uma dessas vendas de garagem; placas, cabos... essas coisas. Tenho certeza que se você me deixar dar uma olhada no seu computador eu poderia acelerá-lo, deixá-lo de boa." Deixei escapar antes que pudesse parar. Fechei os olhos enquanto as meninas se viravam para olhar para mim._

_Jessica olhou para mim como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em mim, mas Bella foi diferente. Ela sorriu. "Sério? Você poderia fazer isso?" ela perguntou brilhantemente._

_"Oh sim, eu aposto que eu poderia acelerá-lo um pouquinho." Sorri de volta. Gostaria de saber se ela percebeu que eu estava corando. Foi difícil manter contato visual. Eu tive que lutar nervosamente contra o desejo de olhar para as minhas mãos._

_"Isso seria tão bom!" Ela disse com um suspiro. "Você realmente não se importaria de dar uma olhadinha nele?" Ela perguntou enquanto me fitava por debaixo de seus espessos cílios negros._

_"Seria um prazer. Por que você não vai até a minha casa neste fim de semana? Basta trazer o seu computador e seu cabo de força. Ah, e todos os discos que vieram com a placa mãe e sistema operacional._

_"Ótimo! É um encontro, então! O que você acha de ser no sábado ao meio-dia?" Ela estava praticamente quicando na cadeira. Seu computador deve ser realmente uma tranqueira, se ela estava tão animada para que desse uma olhada nele..._

Só quando eu entrei no carro, naquela mesma tarde que me lembrei de que supostamente nós estávamos indo acampar neste fim de semana. Eu teria que me livrar disso. Simplesmente, **NÃO** iria deixar de ajudar Bella nesse fim de semana.

Meus pais acharam estranho que eu não quisesse ir - especialmente porque eu adoro acampar - mas deixaram isso de lado. Foi realmente bem mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria. Os meus pais confiavam em mim. Além disso, em que tipo de problemas eu poderia me meter? Eu era um nerd dos computadores que quase não saía do meu quarto. Minha mãe me fez prometer que eu não iria jogar Warcraft* por doze horas seguidas, deixando de comer e de dormir. Eu não ia lhes dizer que eu tinha uma espécie de encontro neste fim de semana. Eles não precisavam saber. Afinal, não era como se algo fosse realmente acontecer de qualquer jeito.

Mas agora, sábado às 11:45, que eu tive plena certeza do que eu estava indo fazer. Eu tinha todos os computadores ao longo do meu quarto, alinhados numa fila e divididos em partes menores. Já tinha as minhas ferramentas e as placas perfeitamente organizadas sobre a minha mesa. Comecei a entrar em pânico assim que as minhas mãos não estavam mais ocupadas.

Fui até o banheiro pra dá uma checada na imagem. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, o que não era raro. Coloquei uma camiseta preta e um jeans azul já meio desbotado. _Bela maneira de se destacar, Edward_. - pensei comigo mesmo.

Isso não era realmente um encontro, eu não sei porque estava pirando tanto. Ela não estava interessada em mim. Eu empurrei meus óculos de volta pelo nariz, fechando os olhos e voltando a abri-los para encarar o teto. Caminhei até a porta principal, esperando que ela chegasse, com meus pés descalços batendo rítmico contra o assoalho. Eu estava começando a ficar nervoso achando que ela não iria aparecer, mesmo ainda sendo tão cedo.

Assim que eu ouvi a caminhonete brecar eu escancarei a porta. Não deixaria que ela carregasse peso enquanto eu estivesse por perto. Desci as escadas da varanda correndo, ainda com os pés descalços.

"Oi Edward," ela disse docemente enquanto saia de sua caminhonete.

"Você achou difícil encontrar o local?" Perguntei enquanto a assistia se locomover. Ela estava incrível usando uma saia curta cáqui e uma blusa azul com decote em coração. Era difícil não encarar. Eu tinha que me lembrar que aquilo era muita areia pro meu caminhão.

"Nem tanto. Se bem que por um momento, eu pensei que eu tinha me perdido na mata," ela brincou enquanto abria a porta do lado do passageiro. Era um som musical e isso me fez sorrir. Colocado em cima do banco do carona – e completamente preso pelo cinto, devo acrescentar - estava o seu computador. Ela ia alcançá-lo, mas rapidamente parei o seu movimento.

"Eu pego isso. Traga as outras coisas.", eu falei meneando a cabeça na direção dos itens. Ela encolheu ombros e recolheu o resto das coisas em seus braços.

"Nossa, sua casa é incrível!", ela sussurrou enquanto me seguia pela escada.

"Nós podemos fazer um _tour_ mais tarde," lhe prometi.

"Quantos andares?" ela perguntou. Acho que ela estava meio estupefata.

"Três pisos no total. O último andar é todo meu, Alice e Emmett são donos do segundo e o quarto dos meus pais é ao fundo", expliquei.

"Onde está sua família, a propósito?" ela perguntou, ficando ao meu lado quando chegamos ao meu quarto. Eu empurrei a porta com o meu pé.

"Acampando...", disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

"Oh, não! Eu estou prendendo você aqui, não é? Eu me sinto horrível. Eu sinto muito!" Ela começou a divagar sobre, uma e outra vez, com rosto ligeiramente apavorado.

"Já chega Bella. Tá tudo bem. Eu não queria ir mesmo." Meia verdade. "Prefiro ficar aqui, com você, fazendo isso. " Verdade completa.

"Oh", ela soltou um suspiro leve. "Você tem certeza?"

"Claro." Eu sorri para ela.

Sem outras palavras, liguei o mouse e teclado sem fio em seu computador velho, junto ao meu novo monitor LCD de 21 polegadas. Sentei em minha cadeira e liguei seu computador.

"Nossa, meu computador se parece com um pedaço de lixo ao lado desse seu equipamento tão moderno." Ela disse num tom envergonhado.

"Bella, depois da música, este é um dos meus principais hobbies, não se sinta tão mal." Dei-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Então, eu vou começar scanneando seu computador com um programa antivírus. Isso pode demorar um pouco. Você pode deixá-lo comigo, se quiser." Estremeci na última parte. Eu não queria que ela saísse, mas eu tinha que lhe dar esta opção.

"Não, tudo bem. De qualquer jeito, eu quero ajudar da maneira que eu puder. Mas eu vou embora, se você não me quiser por perto." Ela disse meio triste, os olhos se voltando para o chão e os cabelos caindo na frente do rosto.

"Não!" Eu disse um pouco rápido demais. Limpei a minha garganta antes de falar novamente. "Não, eu adoraria ter sua companhia. Eu estava prestes a sugerir alguma coisa pra comer, se você quiser, enquanto o programa faz a varredura."

"Isso me parece ótimo." Ela disse alegremente.

Eu não era mestre cuca, mas eu poderia cozinhar algumas coisas. Eu grelhei pra nós alguns hambúrgueres e fiz um pouco de macarrão com queijo. Bella ajudou cortando as cebolas e tomates, e também arrumando a mesa.

Me surpreendeu a facilidade com que a conversa fluía entre nós. Era como se não houve diferença nenhuma entre nossos mundos. Ela era apenas uma doce e inteligente menina com um grande coração. Ocorreu-me que ela não via diferença nenhuma, afinal. Talvez eu fosse o único ali que se preocupava com isso.

Nós conversamos e comemos por quase uma hora. Eu esqueci completamente do computador na minha felicidade de conversar com ela. Eu praticamente voei até as escadas uma vez que finalmente me lembrei dele. Bella seguiu ansiosamente logo atrás. Ela realmente não ajudou com o computador, mas me fez companhia e escolheu as músicas. Ela pacientemente me assistiu trabalhar e fez perguntas de vez em quando.

Depois de três horas, dois computadores desmontados, e um litro de _Mountain Dew_* finalmente eu tinha acabado. Fiz um gesto para Bella vir até o computador. Puxei a cadeira para ela e ela sentou-se cuidadosamente.

Eu desliguei o computador para reiniciá-lo. "Vá em frente." Eu disse baixinho, de pé atrás dela, inclinando-me sobre seu ombro. Eu assisti fascinado ela mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto seu dedo minúsculo pressionava o botão. Talvez ela não tivesse idéia de quanto cada movimento seu era lindo.

O computador veio à vida rapidamente, carregando tudo em questão de minutos. "Olha só, eu aumentei sua memória RAM o que vai deixar o processamento de dados mais rápido. Eu também troquei o processador, coloquei um mais veloz. Ah, também vi que você não tinha muito espaço no seu HD, então eu peguei um dos meus, formatei coloquei junto do seu, o que vai te dar mais 25 GB de espaço. Não faz com que o computador fique mais rápido, mais vai te dar mais espaço de armazenamento." - eu comecei a falar sem parar até que percebi a expressão de _quem-não-está-entendendo-nada_ no rosto dela. Ela estava com a boca entreaberta e os olhos esbugalhados. "Bella?" - perguntei baixinho.

Ela virou rapidamente em sua cadeira e envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço com força enquanto se levantava. Seus lábios se pressionaram firmes contra minha bochecha. "Ah, Edward! Isso é ótimo! Eu não sei como te agradecer. Quanto lhe devo?"

Ela só podia tá brincando! Estar com ela era mais do que suficiente pra me pagar. Seus beijos e abraços foram mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. "Nem um centavo." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Eu tenho que te dar alguma coisa." Ela gemeu, seu lábio inferior ficando saliente por conta de seu bico frustrado.

"Eu não vou aceitar nada." Eu disse, acenando com as mãos a minha frente.

"Mas eu me sinto culpada. Você desperdiçou o sábado inteiro comigo e com meu computador."

"Eu não desperdicei nada!" Eu lhe disse. Por que ela estava sendo tão teimosa?

"Por favor?" Ela implorou suavemente, seus olhos fitando os meus. Percebi seus braços ainda estavam em volta do meu pescoço. Me mexi um pouco desconfortável, mas não me desloquei de seu aperto.

"Tá." Suspirei pesadamente. Eu pensei por um instante. Eu rapidamente descobri o que eu queria. "Outro beijo."

Corei, logo que o pedido saiu da minha boca. Ela ia pensar que eu era um pervertido. _Idiota, idiota, idiota_, pensei comigo mesmo. Fechei os olhos, me preparando para receber um tapa ou algo assim. Era o mínimo que eu podia esperar.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse lentamente. Esperei que ela se afastasse, mas seus braços continuaram a me apertar em volta do meu pescoço. Eu abri meus olhos e observei-a vindo em minha direção. Fechei os olhos novamente, não querendo deixá-la nervosa. Eu esperava que seus lábios tocassem meu rosto novamente, mas Bella era cheia de surpresas.

Seus lábios carnudos se moldaram completamente aos meus. Eu meio que arfei assustado, abrindo ligeiramente minha boca contra a dela. O beijo ainda não tinha chegado ao fim. Ela sugou meu lábio inferior primeiro, para então deslizar a sua língua levemente aquecida em minha boca. Levei um tempo para perceber que ela estava fazendo, mas quando eu notei, respondi ansiosamente, massageando minha língua na dela. Ela gemeu contra minha boca, mandando uma vibração maravilhosa através de seus lábios.

Percebi que meus braços se penduravam desajeitadamente e inertes ao meu lado. Eu tinha que fazer algo com eles. Descansei cuidadosamente as minhas mãos em seus quadris, com medo de tocar mais além. Eu tinha tão pouca experiência com as meninas. Isso era tão novo e tão maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se afastou lentamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus lábios ligeiramente inchados e vermelhos. Ela olhou para mim, os olhos marrons levemente cerrados. "Uau", ela respirava.

"É.", eu concordei.

"Seu gosto é tão bom quanto o seu cheiro." Ela comentou. Depois, desviou o olhar rapidamente, seu rosto se enchendo de sangue ao corar furiosamente. Eu sabia que ela tinha dito algo além do que ela queria, um traço comum de nossas personalidades. Ela olhou para baixo lentamente, engolindo em seco. Ela não se afastou, embora. Será que talvez Bella quisesse estar no meu abraço, tanto quanto eu queria estar no dela?

Eu levei minha mão ao seu queixo para erguê-lo e assim ela olhasse diretamente nos meus olhos. "Seu gosto é _muito melhor_ do que seu cheiro. E olha que eu acho seu cheiro algo absolutamente maravilhoso." disse-lhe honestamente.

Ela corou brilhantemente e mordeu o lábio. Seus grandes olhos castanhos penetravam nos meus verdes. Encaramos um ao outro por um longo tempo. Nossa respiração estava em sintonia, nossos peitos subindo e descendo ao mesmo tempo. Seus dedos não se moveram do lugar atrás do meu pescoço e minhas mãos não saíram de seus quadris curvilíneos. Eu não sei o que foi que deu, quem fez o primeiro movimento, só sei que recomeçamos o beijo, nossos lábios batendo com força descomunal.

Ela gemeu alto quando minhas mãos trabalharam suas costas enquanto nos beijávamos furiosamente. Seus dedos minúsculos mudaram-se para o meu cabelo, massageando meu couro cabeludo. Meu corpo correspondeu a isso de uma forma que, normalmente, me embaraçava pra cacete, mas agora eu não me importava. Eu não ia parar por nada no mundo. Procurei apoio para nós em alguma coisa enquanto nossos lábios ainda permaneciam ligados, até que cheguei à mesa de madeira do computador.

Ficamos lá um bom tempo, apenas nos beijando. Foi intenso e parecia que meu coração ia explodir dentro do peito. Ela era incrível. Eu odiava quando ela se afastava, mas suas mãos guiaram minha boca para seu pescoço. Felizmente, fui _forçado_ a espalhar beijos pela linha da sua mandíbula. Ela gemia baixinho, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado para me dar melhor acesso. Eu assisti seus cílios vibrarem enquanto minha língua trabalhava no seu trajeto em direção a orelha. Eu beijei o lóbulo delicadamente e começei a sussurrar enaltecendo-a. "Eu te achei linda desde o primeiro momento que te vi na cafeteria, no primeiro dia na escola. Eu quase morri quando você sentou ao meu lado em biologia. Eu não queria fazer nada, além disso... "Eu sussurei.

Me afastei olhando em seus belos olhos castanhos, antes de levar os meus lábios contra os dela rudemente. Ela gemeu alto, suas pequenas mãos indo à deriva pelos meus ombros. Ela os apertou firmemente, e lentamente se afastando do meu beijo. Durante o breve segundo, eu me perguntei se tinha feito algo errado, até que ela usou meus ombros para ajudar a si mesma a pular sobre a mesa. Seu traseiro agora estava na ponta da mesma. Suas pernas ficaram em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto.

Uma de suas mãos veio para o lado do meu rosto, seus dedos minúsculos passeando por toda minha pele superaquecida. "Eu sempre achei seus olhos os mais lindos."

Eu sorri para lhe cumprimentar, mas não disse nada. Baixei os meus lábios aos dela novamente, desta vez sendo um pouco mais gentil. Seus tornozelos travaram em torno de minha cintura, me puxando um pouco mais para baixo. Debrucei-me levemente e coloquei minhas mãos sobre os joelhos expostos. Ela desviou para trás, e levemente, a propagação de um sorriso sexy apareceu em seus lábios cheios.

Ela colocou suas mãos em cima das minhas e deslizou-as sobre suas coxas. Eu não podia respirar; eu não conseguia pensar; tudo que eu conseguia fazer era assistir como minhas mãos subiam por sua pele sedosa e nua. Enquanto a saia se erguia, eu pude ver cada vez mais a sua calcinha de algodão branco. Ela começou a movimentar nossas mãos da parte externas de suas coxas para a interna. Eu comecei a tremer.

Ela retirou suas mãos e inclinou-se, sussurrando ao meu ouvido. "Me toque, Edward."

Eu imediatamente corei e começou a gaguejar. "Eu acho que... hum, eu nunca..."

Eu esperava que ela zombasse de mim ou rolasse os olhos, mas apesar sorriu docemente. Ela pegou uma das minhas mãos e levou-a pelo resto do caminho. Ela começou a se massagear através de calcinha, usando minha mão. Eu a senti ficando completamente _molhada_ e gemi quando senti a umidade. **Eu** estava fazendo com que ela ficasse assim. Não precisei de incentivo maior do que esse. Eu era um cara inteligente, eu podia descobrir o resto sozinho.

Retomei o controle da minha mão e a acariciei mais um pouco antes de deslizar meus dedos por dentro de sua calcinha. Ela gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Pus a mão livre na parte de trás de seu pescoço e puxei-a para os meus lábios. A maciez de sua boca e de sua _entrada_ não ajudaram em nada o meu auto-controle. Eu gemia comigo mesmo. Não podia deixar isso ir longe demais.

Eu me afastei ofegante. "Se nós não pararmos agora, acho que não vou ser capaz de..."

"Eu não quero parar." ela disse, em resposta, um sorriso largo se espalhando em seu rosto.

"Oh, Deus." murmurei só pra mim. Eu tinha me esquecido de como respirar enquanto eu pensava. "Sério?" sibilei.

"Bem, a menos que você não queira..." Eea amuou um pouco, o lábio inferior ligeiramente saliente de novo. Ela queria me matar.

"Por acaso eu sou algum idiota? É claro que eu quero." respondi sem nem pensar. Ela riu em resposta.

"Você tem alguma... _proteção_?" ela perguntou, com as mãos indo para cima e para baixo percorrendo o meu peito. Era muito difícil pensar.

"Um, bem, não. Embora, acho que sei onde posso conseguir. Talvez meu irmão Emmett tenha algo. Não que eu fique xeretando as suas coisas ou algo assim, mas sei que ele e sua namorada são muito... _ativos_. Não que eu seja um pervertido que fica ouvin-" Felizmente ela me cortou, antes que eu pudesse fazer um papel de besta ainda maior.

"Cala a boca e vai buscar." Ela riu empurrando meus ombros de leve.

"Sim, senhora." eu sorri amplamente antes de escapar correndo quarto afora.

Desci as escadas para o segundo andar. Atirei-me no quarto de Emmett e fui direto para o seu criado mudo. Não existe nada pior para uma ereção, do que passar pela coleção de pornografia do seu irmão em busca de preservativos. Com a minha sorte eles tinham que estar bem no fundo da gaveta. Rapidamente agarrei um punhado, nem mesmo olhar direito pra eles.

Subi os degraus um pouco mais devagar. Isso realmente tá acontecendo? Eu estou sonhando? Isso é alguma uma piada cruel? Não, não podia ser uma piada; Bella era muito doce para fazer algo nesse sentido. Sonho era uma possibilidade bem mais real. _O melhor sonho de todos_.

Eu to sonhando, minha mente gritava, enquanto eu entrava meu quarto novamente. Bella estava sentado no meu sofá de couro em mais nada além de sua calcinha branca de algodão e sutiã. A ereção que tinha desaparecido ao entrar no quarto podre do meu irmão reapareceu com força total, ao ponto de doer. Ela se levantou quando me viu, um pequeno sorriso brincando sobre suas belas feições. Meus olhos percorriam avidamente o seu corpo.

"Tá tudo bem?" ela perguntou suavemente, as mãos descansando sobre meus quadris.

"Você é... " eu deixei um fôlego escapar, incapaz de pensar numa palavra que fosse a altura dela. Ela era perfeita e linda. "_Sexy_."

"E você está usando roupas demais." ela disse enquanto suas mãos puxavam minha camisa de dentro da minha calça.

"Você já fez isso antes?" eu perguntei - sem querer ofender - mas precisando saber.

"Uma vez..." ela parou de falar, encolhendo os ombros. Ela estava levemente corada, os olhos no chão.

"Então você vai ter que me mostrar o que fazer." Eu disse-lhe honestamente.

Parecia tão estranho ficar em pé na frente dela desse jeito, mas logo me esqueci disso quando ele se inclinou para beijar meu peito. Seus dedos trabalhavam os botões da minha calça, até que essas também caíram no chão. Eu estava lá somente com minhas boxers e com minha ereção extremamente perceptível.

"Nossa!", ela murmurou.

"O que?" eu perguntei, olhando nervosamente. Eu era alguma aberração maior do que imaginava?

"Você é, um... realmente _grande_." Ela balbuciou, corando num tom claro de vermelho.

Eu tive que parar e pensar por um minuto. _Peraí... Como é que é?_ "Isso é uma coisa boa?" perguntei.

Ela acenou, sorrindo. Ela me levou sofá sem nenhuma palavra. Ela me obrigou a sentar assim que meus joelhos bateram contra o estofado de couro e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Suas mãos pequenas me livraram da minha boxers. Eu parei de respirar outra vez. Ela lambeu seus lábios cheios antes de envolvê-los ao _meu_ redor.

Eu gemi alto e estremeci com aquela sensação. Ela riu comigo ainda em sua boca. _Sério que ela tá gostando disso também_? Eu me perguntei. Se bem que todos os pensamentos vazaram da minha mente quando ela começou a trabalhar _comigo_ em sua boca quente e úmida. Ela lambeu, chupou e rolou sua língua enquanto sua cabeça subia e descia. Eu cerrei meu punho com força, tentando buscar algum controle ao fechar meus olhos também.

Ela afastou seus lábios e me atrevi a abrir os olhos. Uma de suas mãos estava puxando alguma coisa do meu punho - uma das camisinhas que eu agarrava. Ela rasgou o pacote, segurando-o cuidadosamente entre as pontas dos dedos. Uma última vez, ela passou a língua sobre o meu comprimento, beijando a ponta demoradamente antes de colocar o preservativo.

Bella estava diante de mim e retirou sua calcinha, expondo a sua metade inferior. Passei a mão sobre minha boca para me certificar de que não estava babando como um retardado ou algo do tipo. Ela subiu meu colo e me _montou_ com força, me surpreendendo com sua ação tão rápida. Eu grunhi de satisfação. Ela pôs as mãos em meus ombros, buscando impulso para se mover.

Seus olhos estavam travados com os meus enquanto ela cavalgava para cima e para baixo. Seus seios balançavam com o movimento, mas eles ainda estavam cobertos pelo sutiã. Cheguei as suas costas e tirei os ganchos com as pontas dos dedos. Achei que teria que brigar com eles por mais tempo, mas acho que os ganchos sabiam que eu não estava pra brincadeira agora.

Bella me deu um sorriso encorajador, e então eu puxei o tecido de seu corpo. Seus seios cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, os mamilos turgidos eram suaves contra a palma da minha mão. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás em aprovação quando eu apertava aqueles montes com meus dedos.

Eu tinha que prová-los. Eles pareciam extremamente macios. Debrucei-me pra frente e trouxe o seu mamilo em minha boca. Chupei e rolei minha língua contra ele. Eu poderia ficar fazendo isso... pra sempre. Seus braços em volta do meu pescoço me seguravam firme no mesmo lugar.

Ela gritou e se contraiu ao meu redor. Levei um tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava gozando. Chupei o mamilo com mais força, tentando fazer com que aquela sensação durasse o maior tempo possível. Eu conseguir levá-la ao ápice, já era o paraíso para mim.

Ela gritou o meu nome em voz alta, suas paredes _me_ apertando quase o ponto de machucar. Senti minha boxers molhar com o líquido que estava escorrendo de seu corpo pequeno e apertado. **Eu fiz isso**, sorri comigo mesmo, feliz da vida. Me afastei de seu corpo escorregadio para olhar em seus olhos.

De repente me senti ousado. "Eu não terminei com você ainda." Disse carregando-a, as mãos segurando firmemente em sua bunda. Levei-a até a cama, comigo ainda dentro dela. Suas pernas travaram em torno da minha cintura, os braços ainda enrolados sobre meu pescoço, pressionando-a firmemente contra mim.

Deitei-a com cuidado, e fiquei de joelhos entre suas pernas, já apoiadas no colchão. Beijei carinhosamente seus lábios enquanto eu lentamente comecei a me movimentar dentro dela. Ela gemeu baixinho erguendo pernas da cama, e enrolado-as em volta da minha cintura. Bella fechou os olhos e manteve a boca aberta num gemido silencioso. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. "Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça." Sussurrei ao seu ouvido. "Eu quero _sentir_ você de novo."

Ela estremeceu com as minhas palavras. "Mais forte", ela disse ofegante.

Meu corpo correspondeu ao seu pedido instantaneamente. Empurrei meu quadril para frente, mergulhando profundamente em seu _sexo _molhado. Minhas mãos apertaram forte os lençóis enquanto eu movimentava o meu corpo. A cada impulso ela erguia seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

"Assim!" Ela gritou, fazendo meu ego crescer dez vezes o tamanho normal.

"Por favor, não deixe que isto seja um sonho...", murmurei pra mim mesmo. Acho que ela não me ouviu, p que era ótimo. Mantive um ritmo constante, meu coração batendo insanamente alto no meu peito. Bella cravou suas unhas no meu ombro, enquanto o corpo dela tremia novamente. Eu me entreguei ao prazer ao mesmo tempo que ela, ofegante e suado.

Eu não me mexi por uns longos minutos, meu corpo ainda desejando o dela. Porém tenho certeza de que ela precisava de um momento para se restabelecer. Finalmente eu rolei para o colchão e a trouxe pro meu lado. Puxei os cobertores para que eles cobrissem a nós dois. Ela se aconchegou contra o meu corpo, uma de suas pernas nuas sobre a minha.

Seus dedos traçaram meus quadris, fazendo-me estremecer. "Pra quem era tão quietinho." Ela disse dando uma risadinha.

"Foi você quem começou." eu ri, segurando-a perto de mim. Meu braço serpentou em volta da cintura até descansar no seu bumbum.

"Isso é ruim?" ela ergueu seu olhar pro meu rosto, com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Seus olhos estavam brilhando cheios de malícia.

"Na verdade, não.", disse-lhe a verdade. "Só que a partir de agora, você não pode reclamar ao me encontrar te seguindo como um cachorrinho apaixonado.", eu brinquei.

Ela deu um sorriso mais amplo. "Isso não é tão ruim." Ela se inclinou e beijou-me novamente. "Embora, eu prefiro ter você caminhando ao meu lado e segurando minha mão."

Eu afastei seus cabelos e a puxei para perto de mim. Ela sorriu contra a minha boca, seu pé correndo para cima e para baixo pela minha perna enquanto recomeçávamos a sessão de amassos. Minha ecitação começou a se tornar _palpável_ outra vez e ela se mexeu até ficar mais para cima do meu peito.

"Hey, Eddie você esteve no meu quarto? Essas coisas não são brinquedos e - " Meu irmão gritou invadindo meu quarto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu. "Opa!"

"Bata! Quantas vezes eu já te disse! E que porra você tá fazendo em casa? "Eu gritei para ele, tentando cobrir Bella o melhor possível. Bella se encolheu no meu lado, escondendo seu corpo dele.

"Emergência no hospital, tivemos que vir para casa mais cedo." Ele explicou, dando um passo a frente. "Oi, eu sou irmão de Edward, Emmett." ele se apresentou com ar garanhão.

Bella pressionou o rosto contra o meu peito enquanto murmurou. "Eu sei quem você é Emm."

"Bella?" Ele perguntou, confuso. Ele sorriu quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, afinal. "Bom trabalho, cara!" Ele me parabenizou. "Bem, continuem. Não quero incomodar. Eu tô indo pra casa da Rose. Alice foi pro Jasper e mamãe foi no mercado. Divirtam-se!" Ele disse antes de se dirigir a porta. Ele a fechou com um clique e, em pouco, o silêncio, preencheu meu quarto. Eu queria um buraco pra entrar e morrer. Fiquei tão envergonhado. "Eu sinto muito." pedi tentando mostrar com meus olhos o quão envergonhado eu estava.

"Não é sua culpa." Ela disse, com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. Ela se inclinou e beijou meu pescoço levemente. "Então, onde estávamos?"

* * *

_Warcraft - é um jogo on-line, de ação e aventura aclamado pela galerinha nerd. Se você achar um nerd que não conhece esse jogo manda pra estudo pq é raro! =P Da categoria RPG on-line._

_Mountain Dew - é um refrigerante não-alcoólico, de característica cor verde-limão (tipo fanta citrus), fabricada pela Pepsi nos Estados Unidos._

_ Então pessoas lindas, a semana foi meio/muito corrida e não deu pra postar antes. Eu pretendo por mais um capítulo de CR ainda essa semana e o próimo de Blind tb. Fé que chega, povo. _

_Mas e aí, o que acharam? Todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho em 3...2...1..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 2**

* * *

Caminhei com Bella de volta até sua caminhonete depois que nós tínhamos... acabado nosso segundo _round._ Se bem que dessa vez foi muito mais rápido. Estávamos um pouco preocupados de sermos flagrados por alguém mais importante... como minha mãe, por exemplo. Eu já tinha arrumado o computador em seu carro e nesse exato momento eu não sabia como agir. Eu ainda estava preocupado com que isso fosse somente um sonho e assim que ela desse o fora isto tudo desapareceria.

"E então," Bella disse com um sorriso no rosto, a mão ainda segurando a minha. Parecia que ela não queria me deixar ir.

"Então", eu sorri em sua direção como um completo idiota.

"Tipo assim, eu estava pensando... bem... que talvez, você gostaria de vir almoçar comigo amanhã? "Ela disse com uma voz macia que fez meu coração pular algumas batidas.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei com surpresa.

"Sim, caso você não tenha notado ... Eu meio que gosto _muito_ de você." Bella disse com um meio sorriso, com as costas pressionada contra a lateral da caminhonete.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei outra vez. Eu sei que nós tínhamos acabado de transar, mas o fato de ela gostasse de mim, me deixou meio confuso.

"Oh, sim", disse ela, movendo suas mãos lentamente pelos meus braços, até que se instalaram em volta do meu pescoço. "Eu gosto de você há um bom tempo. Desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi na aula de biologia. Eu sei que não foi exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que você, mas..." ela me deu um belo sorriso enquanto fazia uma pausa "Acho que você pode me perdoar pela meia hora de atraso."

"Acho que eu posso te perdoar por qualquer coisa", sorri para ela, inclinando-me para beijar seus lábios. Ficamos lá por um longo momento, apenas nos beijando. Meus lábios percorriam seu pescoço e sugavam sua clavícula ansiosamente.

"Então, amanhã?" Bella perguntou ofegante.

"Amanhã? Será que temos que esperar tudo isso?" Eu disse, mordiscando seu ombro. Bella riu e empurrou a minha cabeça. Eu afastei, sorrindo timidamente. "Desculpa."

"Não se desculpe", ela disse arrastando seus dedos pelo meu queixo. "Eu adoro isso... Mas eu tenho a impressão que nós não temos muito mais tempo a sós."

Assim que ela terminou de falar que minha mãe estacionou dentro da garagem. Se bem que eu acho que ela me viu de todo jeito. Imediatamente quis saber se ela tinha visto ou não. Pressionei rapidamente meus lábios aos dela de novo antes de abrir-lhe a porta. "Te encontro às 11:30?"

"Isso seria ótimo", Bella sorriu enquanto trazia o carro a vida me dando um sorriso atrevido. "Ah", ela disse enquanto pegava uma caneta ao seu lado. "Este é o número do meu celular.", ela falou escrevendo o número na minha mão. "Eu não tenho certeza se você tem ou não, no mais por que você não me ligar mais tarde?"

"Eu adoraria.", sorri antes de me despedir. Fechei sua porta e acabei fazendo uma careta azeda enquanto assistia ela indo embora. Caminhei até a garagem, e resignei-me a ajudar minha mãe a tirar os mantimentos dali.

"Quem era?" Minha mãe perguntou enquanto puxava algumas sacolas de papel da mala.

Eu poderia mentir, mas eu sabia que isso podia acabar dando em merda se o fizesse. "Bella Swan, você sabe, a filha do chefe de polícia. Eu consertei o computador dela."

"Isso é muito legal de sua parte.", minha mãe me deu um sorriso doce antes de pressionar um beijo na minha testa. Provavelmente eu devia estar com um cheiro forte de perfume. Felizmente para mim, ela não comentou e nada. "Por que você não pega a água pra mim? Eu preciso de um garoto bem forte para isso."

"O Emmett está na Rosalie." Eu brinquei.

"Ha ha ha" minha mãe zombou. "Às vezes, você merece uns tapas.", ela comentou me golpeando. Eu ri, e peguei a garrafa enorme, colocando-a no meu ombro. Eu poderia ser bem mais magro que o Emmett, mas eu ainda conseguia fazer isso sem problemas.

"Fico feliz por estar por perto pra ser seu burro de carga, mãe.", disse, sarcasticamente, seguindo-a até a cozinha.

"Sabe, pra um burro tenho certeza de que você fala até demais.", ela rebateu com maldade. Eu amava o senso de humor da minha mãe. Acho que é de onde o meu veio. Era tão seco e ela disse com um sorriso tão perfeito.

"Uhhhh ... uuuurrrr ... grrrooo ... "Eu relinchei, deixando a água sobre a pia. "E então rainha do lar, do que mais a senhora precisa?"

"Eu preciso que você pare com suas gracinhas...", ela disse revirando os olhos pro meu sarcasmo. "E pegue os refrigerantes que estão no porta-malas."

Abaixei a cabeça dramaticamente e fingi estar fraco, até que senti algo leve batendo em minhas costas e percebi que era uma das sacolas. "Ei! Não à violência!" eu gritei pelas costas. "Violência só virtual."

"Ah, sim, porque essa te convém!", ela riu. Eu sorri, indo buscar os refrigerantes como ela havia pedido. Encontrei Emmett encostado no carro, com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito enorme enquanto sorria. _Cacete..._

"E então... irmãozinho... Como é que você tá, hein?" Ele perguntou enquanto remexia as sobrancelhas.

"Eu estou ótimo, então por favor não estraga.", eu disse com uma voz perigosamente baixa.

Ele ergueu as mãos rapidamente em defesa. "Eu não vou dizer uma palavra. Prometo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, pegando um par de sacolas e deixando o restante das coisas mais pesadas pra ele. "Obrigado." eu disse calmamente.

"Ei, pra que servem os irmãos?" Ele sorriu antes de recomeçar. "E aí, Bella Swan?"

Esfreguei parte de trás do meu pescoço e sorri, incapaz de esconder o meu corar. "Pois é, meio louco, né? Eu me pergunto o que ela quer com um cara como eu."

"Ei, olha só. Eu sei que eu tiro muito sarro da sua cara, chamando você de idiota, nerd e aberração viciada em computador - coisa que você realmente é - mas você ainda é um bom rapaz. Sem contar que nós temos genes em comum, por isso você não pode ser feio. Não que eu perceba essas coisas, mas eu posso ver por que ela escolheu você.", Emmett disse na sua forma estranha de reconfortar. Eu dei uma risadinha e sorri para ele.

"Valeu, saradão.", eu disse, quebrando nosso momento de testosterona. Nós dois precisávamos disso. Eu nem sabia que poderia ficar confortável conversando com ele sobre meninas.

"De nada, quatro olhos."

"Ah, vocês estão de segredinhos." minha mãe provocou enquanto eu colocava os pacotes no balcão. Emmett abriu uma soda, sentando-se em cima da mesa. "Como vai a Rosalie?"

"Ela está bem. E tá toda animada com o início da temporada de futebol. Essas coisas de líder de torcida e tudo mais. Oh, e a propósito Ed, a Bella está na equipe com a Rose este ano. Eu não tinha certeza se você sabia ou não."

"Bella, a menina que você ajudou com o computador?" Minha mãe perguntou com curiosidade. Dei-lhe um olhar mortal, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Se bem que Emm não estava dizendo nada que pudesse levar minha mãe a crer que nós estivéssemos juntos. Pelo contrário. O que uma líder de torcida ia querer comigo?

"Uh, é." eu respondi com um encolher de ombros. Eu podia sentir o calor se aglomerando no meu rosto.

"Ah, ela é sua amiga? Eu nunca a conheci antes. Você devia convidá-la para jantar.", minha mãe começou, gesticulando quase na velocidade de um beija-flor. _Então, é daí que Alice herdou isso..._

"Calminha aê. Não fique muito empolgada", revirei os olhos, pegando uma maçã, que ela tinha trazido do mercado. Limpei-a na minha camisa e girei-a entre os dedos. "Eu só consertei o computador dela. Não tenho certeza se isso nos faz amigos ou não."

"Ah, Bella não é como essas outras vadias esnobes." Emmett disse, arrancando a maçã da minha mão e dando-lhe uma mordida enorme, antes de me entregá-la de volta. Eu fiz uma careta e devolvi boa maçã pra ele.

"Olha a boca Emmett!" Minha mãe ralhou com ele. Isso era algo que não tinha mais jeito, mas ela ainda tentava. Realmente Emmett não ouvia ninguém além da Rosalie, e aquela lá falava palavrão como um marinheiro.

"É claro que ela não é, seu selvagem ladrão de maçã.", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Vocês dois mocinhos, se comportem!" Minha mãe reclamou levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio antes de voltar a olhar pro meu irmão.

"Desculpa.", nós dois resmungamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vão tomar banho. Os dois vão me ajudar a fazer o jantar." ela mandou, com as mãos nos quadris enquanto esperando o momento que começássemos a reclamar. Naturalmente, nós não a decepcionamos.

.

"Pra onde você vai?" Minha mãe perguntou assim que eu praticamente pulei as escada no dia seguinte. Eram por volta das 10:45 e eu estava saindo para encontrar Bella pro almoço. Eu já estava nas nuvens. "Você está muito bonito." ela cumprimentou quando eu parei de frente pra ela.

Pela primeira vez, eu realmente tentei parecer bem vestido. Usava calça cargo cáqui que estava nova o bastante para que não parecesse que eu já tinha a usado antes. Também usava uma camiseta branca por baixo de uma camisa cinza novinha em folha que combinava com a armação dos meus óculos. Cheguei até mesmo a pentear os cabelos que mesmo assim, parecia que estavam apontando pra todas as direções.

"Obrigado ..." Sorri para ela até que eu percebi que ela queria que eu respondesse a sua pergunta. "Eu vou almoçar com um amigo."

"Um amigo do sexo feminino?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Mãe, por favor." eu murmurei, desviando o olhar com vergonha.

"O quê?" Ela sorriu, endireitando a lapela da minha camisa. "Você não estaria tão bem vestido para qualquer um. É essa menina, Bella, que o Emmett estava falando?" Minha falta de resposta disse tudo. "Ótimo, então, não me fale sobre isso. Se você está namorando, em algum momento você vai ter que me apresentar."

"Nós não estamos namorando.", eu respondi com uma careta.

"Ah, é? Sério? Por causa de quem? Você ou ela?"

"Mãe." eu suspirei novamente, mas ela não ia deixar isso pra lá. "Nós só realmente começamos a conversar. Quando e _se_ tiver alguma coisa, eu vou deixar você saber, ok?"

Ela suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça. Alice, minha irmã nove meses mais nova, desceu as escadas atrás de nós. Ela assobiou quando viu minha aparência. "Sexy."

"Obrigado." eu zombei, pegando minhas chaves e empurrando-as no bolso antes de pegar minha carteira.

"Pra onde você vai?" Ela perguntou.

"O quê? Hoje é o dia de interrogar o Edward?" Eu disse aborrecido. Por que elas não podiam apenas me deixar sozinho? Só Deus sabe o quanto minha mãe ia me encher mais tarde.

"Edward vai se encontrar com uma menina." - minha mãe disse com orgulho. Como se fosse uma conquista ou algo assim. Eu acho que para mim meio que era, mas esse não era o ponto em questão.

"Oh! Quem?" Alice bateu palmas e saltou sobre seus calcanhares, sorrindo feliz com a notícia.

"O nome dela é Bella", minha mãe disse antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer pra parar. Alice gritou e bateu as mãos ainda mais forte.

"Oh! Eu adoro a Bella! Ela é tão inteligente! E é muito engraçada. E doce. Além de Rosalie e Angela, ela é a única outra líder de torcida eu gosto. Desde quando vocês estão juntos?"

Meu rosto imediatamente ficou vermelho. Virei-me rapidamente antes que elas pudessem me ver, com raiva de mim mesmo por minha falta de controle nesse aspecto. "Sabe, vocês soam como duas bruxas velhas e fofoqueiras." eu disse sarcasticamente enquanto saia. "Divirtam-se com as fofocas sem mim."

"Eu não sou velha!" - minha mãe reclamou.

Eu não pude deixar de rir e acenar minha mão pelas costas.

Eu sabia onde Bella morava – não que eu a perseguisse nem nada parecido. Não haviam muitas casas na região fora a dela que era a principal e cercada pela floresta do subúrbio da cidade. Além disso, eu dirigia por ali todos os dias a caminho da escola e era difícil não perceber o carro da polícia. Que, felizmente para mim, não estava ali hoje. A caminhonete enferrujada de Bella estava parada paralela a calçada, me dizendo que eu estava no lugar certo.

Respirei fundo e franzi a testa depois de ter jogado uma balinha de hortelã em minha boca. Eu provavelmente estava agindo como um retardado, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Fechei os olhos e comecei a me tranqüilizar._  
_

_Eu não vou cair e me arrebentar. Eu não vou fazer um papel de besta. Eu não vou me envergonhar._

Não estava funcionando. Eu deveria ficar mais do que feliz depois do que aconteceu ontem com ela. Eu não podia esperar nada mais além que disso.

Não tem como esperar nada melhor do que a perfeição.

Eu continuei a tomar respirações calmas e profundas de olhos fechados, tentando acalmar o meu coração que batia furioso.

E assim, uma forte batida na minha janela aconteceu, fazendo com que eu saltasse quase mil metros de altura.

"Jesus Cristo!" Eu gritei surpreso, com meus olhos escancarados enquanto minha cabeça batia contra o teto. Bella estava do lado de fora com uma expressão esquisita no rosto. Era uma mistura entre a preocupação e diversão. "Desculpe." disse enquanto abria minha porta.

"Tudo bem. Mas você tá legal?" Ela perguntou nervosa, dando um passinho para que eu pudesse sair do Volvo.

"Sim, eu tô legal.", murmurei enquanto esfregava a parte de trás da minha cabeça cautelosamente. Do lado de fora estava quente, ou tão quente quanto Forks pode ficar, uma vez que não estava chovendo. Bella estava usando uma saia xadrez curta com meias até os joelhos como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de uma de minhas fantasias _sujas_. Na parte de cima, ela estava vestindo uma camiseta preta apertada onde tinha escrito 'rock and roll' em prata. "Você parece um sonho.", eu declarei antes que eu pudesse evitar.

Bella corou, olhando pro seus pés com um pequeno sorriso. "Um sonho bom?"

"Um sonho _molhado._" eu respondi, fazendo-a rir.

"Devo trocar?" Ela perguntou nervosamente.

"Não, por favor ... não. Apenas ignore se eu ter que ficar _me arrumando_ o tempo todo.", disse-lhe sinceramente. Ela abriu um pouco mais o sorriso e deu um passo pra mais perto de mim, agora todo seu corpo pressionado ao meu.

"Isso me lembra, eu não beijei você ainda. Onde está o meu beijo de bom-dia?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Fechei a distância entre nós, colocando as mãos no rosto dela enquanto me inclinava para baixo. Eu já estava no céu. Ela queria que eu a beijasse de novo. Ela estava esperando por isso! Meus lábios instantaneamente se moldaram aos dela e eu pude saborear a menta da sua pasta de dentes ainda fresca em sua língua. Bella gemeu em voz alta, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Sua cabeça inclinada para cima e seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "Oi", sussurrei depois que me afastei.

"Oi" ela sorriu, o queixo contra o meu peito enquanto ela me olhava por baixo dos cílios. "Você está com fome?"

"Sim, eu pulei o café da manhã. Pra onde você gostaria de ir? Eu tenho o dia todo livre, então nós poderíamos ir até Seattle, se você quiser. Ou Port Angeles. O que você quiser tá bom pra mim. Pessoalmente, eu -" Eu falei mas Bella cobriu minha boca com sua mão minúscula. Eu beijei a ponta dos dedos, incapaz de parar o ato.

"Eu estava pensando em cozinhar pra você. Eu meio que queria ficar sozinha contigo. Provavelmente, Charlie não vai chegar em casa antes do anoitecer, por isso temos a casa só pra nós."

"Charlie?" Eu perguntei confuso.

"Sim, meu pai ..." ela deu de ombros. "Ele foi pescar. E então, por que não vamos lá pra dentro?"

"Ah, claro... Isso é ótimo" disse enquanto ela pegava minha mão, me levando para dentro.

A casa era modesta, para dizer o mínimo. Era difícil dizer que uma garota morasse lá a não ser pelo fato de que tudo era extremamente limpo. Bella me levou até a cozinha, ignorando totalmente a sala de estar. Os armários eram de um amarelo muito brilhante, um pouco ruido e desgastado pelo tempo. O balcão era de um tom ímpar de verde, também muito brilhante. A única coisa nova era a geladeira.

"Eu estava pensando num _mexicano_, a menos que você não goste. Eu só não como isso com muita freqüência. Não existe nenhum lugar com boa comida mexicana por aqui, e Charlie não gosta de muita pimenta. Quero dizer -" Foi a minha vez de cobrir sua boca com minha mão. Ela sorriu, e virou o rosto em minha mão. "Vou fazer qualquer coisa que você gostar."

"Tenho certeza de que o que você fizer vai ser muito bom", eu lhe disse, escovando os meus dedos em seu queixo.

"Tacos?" Ela ofereceu.

"Humrum." sorri, inclinando-me para beijá-la lentamente. Ela derreteu em meus braços, as mãos descansando sobre meus quadris. "O que posso fazer pra te ajudar?"

"Você não precisa fazer nada," Bella disse muito séria. "Eu te convidei."

"Você me ajudou ontem. E eu quero ajudar hoje. Então, me diga, madame, o que devo fazer para lhe ajudar? "Eu disse com uma mesura. Bella riu, cruzando as mãos na frente dela.

"Sabe picar legumes?"

O tempo que passamos juntos na cozinha fluiu rapidamente. Era tão fácil conversar com Bella. Ela muito apaixonada por diversas coisas e ela era tão gentil. Em nenhum momento ela fez comentários sarcásticos com a minha cara, e quando ela fazia algo a mais, era sempre alguma brincadeirinha que terminava com um beijo. Se ela estava planejando tirar sarro comigo desse jeito, ela podia fazer isso pelo resto de minha vida, caramba! De vez em quando ela colidia contra mim, me tocando ou eu roubava-lhe beijos. Não tinha como evitar. Eventualmente, ela tirou os sapatos e praticamente escorregou no chão de azulejos quando ela saltitava do balcão até o forno.

Finalmente, após cerca de uma hora a comida estava pronta. Bella não era do tipo que fazia as coisas pela metade. Ela fez o próprio molho cremoso para os pimentões assados, temperou sozinha a carne de porco e até montou a mesa de um jeito bonito, só para nós. Tortilla, lombo, alface, tomate, cebola, pimentões vermelhos e verdes assados, creme de leite, queijo ralado e por último o molho de pimenta, junto com algum tipo de refrigerante com os dizeres em espanhol.

"Soda limonada espanhola. Eles são meio difíceis de encontrar por aqui, então eu os guardo para ocasiões especiais. Têm vários sabores diferentes. Minha mãe os manda para mim da Flórida. Esse aí é o meu favorito," Bella explicou enquanto começava a se servir. Eu fiz o mesmo.

"Sabe, você não tem que se desfazer dele por mim. Não me importo de beber água ou leite.", disse tocado por que ela estar fazendo isso por mim.

"Edward, eu contaria isso como uma ocasião especial.", ela comentou enquanto me entregava uma garrafa fechada. Fiquei encarando meio confuso a garrafa até que percebi que ela se não se abriria com uma simples torção.

"E, por que?" Eu perguntei, sério.

"Porque eu estou com você." Bella disse com um sorriso suave que se arrastou em seus lábios cheios. Eu quis tanto beijá-los. Em vez disso, estendi a mão e acarinhei seu rosto.

"Ok." eu disse, destravando o lacre do refrigerante e depois fiz o mesmo para ela. Eu peguei minha bebida enquanto ela pegava a dela. "Saúde!", disse tintilando a garrafa de vidro contra a dela.

Fiquei hipnotizado pela forma em que seus lábios envolveram o topo da garrafa. Uma pequena gota do líquido verde escorreu do canto, e sua língua saiu levemente para buscar a gotícula antes de voltar a sua boca. "O que você acha?" Ela perguntou.

Acho que nunca fiquei tão_ duro_ com algo tão inocente.

Eu tomei um gole rápido e quase me engasguei com ele. O sabor era realmente doce, mas muito bom. "Não foi a coisa mais saborosa que eu experimentei hoje, mas dá pro gasto." disse-lhe a verdade. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Você não gosta?"

"Não, eu gosto." sorri, pegando a mão dela e beijando os nós dos dedos levemente. "Só que nada pode ter um gosto tão bom quanto você."

Bella sorriu, corando num tom profundo de vermelho enquanto desviava o olhar. "Vamos lá, vamos comer antes que esfrie.", disse ela timidamente. Eu meneei a cabeça e preparei meu próprio prato.

Depois de comermos Bella sugeriu que assistíssemos a um filme. Não tive problemas com isso. Não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas já que tudo que eu realmente gostaria de fazer era classificado como _proibido para menores_, pensei em manter minhas sugestões para mim mesmo. Eu não quero parecer que estou louco por mais uma _trepada._

"O que você quer assistir?" Bella ofereceu quando se sentou no sofá, inclinando-se contra o encosto da poltrona. Não havia uma enorme coleção de filmes e os que tinham eram principalmente filmes pra garotos. Eu não queria escolher alguma coisa que ela não gostasse, então eu só dei ombros.

"Você escolhe", eu ofereci. "Não sou exigente."

Ela arrancou algum da pilha de vídeos e colocou-o no leitor do DVD antes de vir se sentar comigo no sofá. Abri meus braços e ela se arrastou entre eles, se deitando contra o meu peito. Ela pegou o controle remoto e jogou a manta que cobria o sofá de lado. Ela se aconchegou em mim, certificando de esfregar sua bunda em todas as _piores_ áreas possíveis como se ela estivesse querendo me provocar. Tenho certeza que _eu_ estava pinicando sua coxa quando ela finalmente tinha se arranjado.

"Romeu e Julieta?" Eu perguntei surpreso quando o filme começou.

"É o meu favorito. Espero que não se importe." Bella disse, olhando por cima do ombro pra mim. "Eu posso mudar se quiser..."

"Não. É só um pouco irônico.", expliquei, empurrando seu cabelo pra longe de seu pescoço.

"Porque é irônico?" Ela disse enquanto o narrador começava a falar sobre as 'intrigas de famílias'.

"Eu diria que nós possívelmente podíamos estrelar esse drama, não acha?"

"Nossos pais não se odeiam." Bella salientou, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

"Nossos amigos. Nosso grupo. Nós somos completamente diferentes." disse meio triste. Naquele momento percebi que a bolha de felicidade que eu tinha criado pra nós dois iria estourar quando voltássemos para a escola.

"Nós não somos tão diferentes." Bella disse enquanto rolava no sofá, pressionando-se contra mim completamente. Meus braços se apertaram em volta de sua cintura, desejando que fosse realmente verdade. "Edward, nós não somos diferentes." Bella tentou me tranqüilizar.

"E em que nós somos parecidos?" Eu perguntei sério.

"Bem, eu acho que nós dois somos bastante inteligentes, nós gostamos das mesmas músicas, e eu acho que temos gostos semelhantes para alimentos também. E sabe, tenho certeza que temos mais algumas coisas em comum, só que não descobrimos ainda." Bella se inclinou e beijou levemente meu pescoço. Suspirei, virando meu rosto em direção ao dela para beijá-la na testa. "Mas, mesmo que tivermos algo diferente em certos aspectos, não importa. Edward. Isso é o que nos torna pessoas interessantes. Eu adoro o fato de você ser tão ligado em computadores. Eu amo o fato de você não ser um atleta. Eu amo esse seu senso de humor seco que sempre me faz rir."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei com surpresa. "Eu pensei as líderes-de-torcida deveriam gostar dos atletas."

"Os atletas tendem a ser grandes idiotas que se acham os tais. Emmett não é tão ruim, mas..."

"O Emmett não é tão ruim assim...", eu ri e brincando puxei seus cabelos. "Mas, ele é um cara legal. Bem, eu acho que posso entender seu ponto de vista. E a propósito, eu não estou totalmente livre dos esportes."

"Sério?" Ela disse com uma curiosidade educada.

"É. Eu adoro baseball e camping. E pratico artes marciais desde que eu tinha sete anos."

"Uau, isso explica por que você é tão malhado, então." Bella murmurou para si mesma enquanto a mão se arrastava no meu estômago. Fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente. "Mas, isso não faz de você um atleta."

"E isso é bom?" Eu quis confirmar.

Bella acenou com um sorriso, erguendo-se um pouco para beijar meus lábios suavemente. Meus dedos se prenderam em seu cabelo e minha mão foi a sua cintura para massageá-la suavemente. Ela gemeu contra a minha boca, seu corpo perfeito se encaixando ao meu. Ela ficava tão bem ali. Ter ela ali comigo era muito bom...

Depois de alguns minutos Bella rolou mais uma vez, ficando entre as minhas pernas, com a cabeça no meu ombro, e eu tinha meus braços em volta de sua cintura. "Além disso, Romeu é uma espécie de idiota."

"Por que você diz isso?" Sua voz saiu um pouco irritada.

"Não há nada neste mundo que me manteria longe de você, se você me quisesse. Ele fez tudo errado. Ele devia ter roubado a Julieta no meio da noite e eles poderiam ter vivido as suas vidas ao invés de lutar com primo o dela.",eu disse, me esforçando para explicar. Eu não queria aborrecê-la por algo tão bobo.

"Oh," ela respirou e sua voz suavizou. "Você é tão doce."

"Não, eu não sou. Só estou falando a verdade..." Apertei outro beijo na bochecha dela e segurei-a firmemente contra mim. Não conversamos muito depois disso, Bella estava demasiadamente focada no filme e eu demasiadamente focado nela. Não percebi que ela tinha cochilado até que um ronco suave deixou os lábios. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Quê?" Ela murmurou, se aconchegando um pouco mais pra perto mim enquanto bocejava. Acho que minha risada a acordou.

"Confortável?" Perguntei, ainda rindo enquanto brincava com seus cabelos.

"Muito. Se bem que seria bem melhor se estivéssemos nus na minha cama."

"Oh." eu gemi e fiquei duro instantaneamente, minha excitação começando a apontar contra a minha calça cáqui. Foi a vez de Bella rir, se _esfregando_ contra a minha excitação dolorosa. "Você está fazendo isso de propósito." acusei.

"Só um pouquinho" ela disse manhosa. "Eu adoro saber que você é atraído por mim. Eu queria que tivesse sido fácil lhe mostrar o quanto eu já estava atraída por você."

"Você é atraída por mim?" Eu perguntei baixinho, minha mão correndo pelo seu estômago numa carícia lenta. Ela estremeu um pouco sob meu toque antes de tomar minha mão e deslizá-la entre suas pernas. Ela as abriu ligeiramente, guiando os meus dedos direitamente ao seu lugar úmido. Sua calcinha estava completamente encharcada.

_"Porra_, você está tão molhada..."

"Eu me sinto muito atraída por você. Eu queria te atacar desde a hora do almoço. É tão sexy ver você comendo." ela ronronou, ao pressionar os meus dedos contra sua calcinha e rebolando contra eles. Eu gemia, movendo os dedos em círculos de encontro a seu ponto sensível. "Ah, assim..."

Bella afastou sua mão de meus dedos e pegou um punhado do meu cabelo, trazendo a minha cabeça para baixo para que eu pudesse beijá-la. Eu ansiosamente obedeci, minha língua serpenteando ao tomar a dela. Minha mão foi por si só até seu seio, agarrando e massageando-o através do sutiã enquanto minha outra mão escorregou pra dentro de sua calcinha. Ela arfou para depois começar a rolar seus quadris com os meus, isso fez com que ela rebolasse diretamente em cima de meu membro latejante.

"Tá tudo bem?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego. "Estou fazendo tudo direito?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, não pare!" Bella murmurou, levando sua mão para o outro seio.

Ela se remexia contra mim, sem nem mesmo perceber que sua bunda friccionava contra mim, ao mesmo tempo em que eu trabalhava em seu sexo molhado. Eu estava no céu. Ela falou meu nome entre os beijos, seus olhos estavam fechados com tamanha força, que eu ficaria surpreso se ela pudesse abri-los de volta quando tivéssemos terminado. Belisquei seu clitóris entre o polegar e o indicador e puxei-o suavemente. Bella choramingou, jogando a cabeça para trás quando começou sentir seu primeiro orgasmo.

"Vou acabar gozando na sua bunda, se você não ficar quieta." Eu sibilei.

Inesperadamente a mão dela se mudou entre nós, arrancando minhas calças e boxers. Ofeguei quando seus dedos quentes _me _embrulharam, retirando meu _membro_ para fora das minhas roupas. Lentamente, ela se virou, retirando sua calcinha e lançando-a pro canto antes de montar sobre minha cintura. "Quero fazer uma coisa... tudo bem?"

"Você pode fazer o que quiser." disse-lhe sem fôlego, adorando a maneira que seu centro quente ficava contra mim.

Bella trouxe sua mão entre nós mais uma vez, me envolvendo entre seus dedos e guiando-me entre suas pernas. Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava fazendo até que eu senti sua mão me agarrado e massageando enquanto ela esfregava a ponta do meu pau contra seu ponto quente e sensível. Com a outra mão, ela puxou a blusa sobre os seios, expondo-os para mim.

"Oh, Deus!" eu gemia, me inclinando para abaixar um dos bojos do seu sutiã e levar meus lábios em torno de seu mamilo. Uma das minhas mãos circulou sua cintura enquanto a outra segurava seu seio com firmeza para que eu pudesse lamber, beijar, e mordiscá-lo de todas as formas.

Ela se manteve na posição vertical, com a mão na parte de trás de minha cabeça, me mantendo exatamente onde ela queria que eu estivesse. Poderia ter ficado ali o resto dos meus dias, mas eu estava rapidamente chegando ao meu limite outra vez. "Eu tô...Eu. Eu ..." Comecei a gaguejar. "Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo, Bella."

"Sim! Por favor." ela disse ofegante. "Vem comigo".

Eu gritei de prazer contra seu peito, todo meu _líquido_ jorrando e se espalhando por suas coxas.

Muito, para minha surpresa, senti Bella gozando e me apertando, enquanto o seu gozo quente escoria sobre mim.

"Eu acho que te sujei." foi a única coisa que eu pude dizer. Bella apenas riu, sem fôlego, continuando a me agarrar.

"E eu gostei disso." Ela falou contra o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu também." sorri segurando a cintura com o meu rosto ainda pressionado aos seus seios. "Mas eu acho que temos que começar a te limpar."

Ela foi comigo pelas escadas até o quarto de onde ela tirou um jeans antes de ir ao banheiro bem rápido. Fui depois dela, e me certifiquei de que eu tinha me limpado e que eu não tinha nenhuma marca suspeita em minhas calças antes de sair do banheiro. Quando voltei, fui cumprimentado com a mais perfeita vista.

Bella curvada de costas sem saia ou calcinha enquanto levantava sua calça. _  
_

_Eu era um menino de muita, mas muita sorte._

"Nenhuma das minhas fantasias têm comparação com a realidade." deixei escapar. Bella se virou com um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela abotoava o jeans. Ele estava apertado em torno de seu corpo, ajustando-se perfeitamente em suas formas.

"Você fantasia comigo?"

"Freqüentemente." eu sussurrei enquanto ela vinha até mim e envolvia os braços firmemente em volta da minha cintura.

"É bom saber que temos algumas coisas em comum." ela riu.

"Bem, se eu tivesse uma bunda como a sua eu iria fantasiar sobre ela também." provoquei. Bella deu um tapa no meu ombro e eu ri, abraçando-a.

"Não, seu idiota. Eu tenho minhas próprias fantasias com você."

Tirei os óculos e coloquei-os em seu rosto. "Aqui, talvez você precise mais disso do que eu. Você deve ser cega."

Bella tirou os óculos com uma expressão séria no rosto. Lentamente, ela se inclinou e me beijou com firmeza, colocando muitas emoções no ato,quais eu não entendia. Eu segurei suas costas, não querendo deixá-la se afastar.

"Não se menospreze Edward, por favor?"

"Isso te incomoda?" Eu perguntei calmamente. Ela meneou a cabeça, seus grandes olhos castanhos me fitando. "Então eu não farei mais isso. Se bem que esse é um hábito difícil de largar."

"Talvez se eu continuar lhe dizendo o quão maravilhoso você é e o quanto eu gosto de você, pode ser que fique mais fácil."

"Eu não coloco muita fé nisso, mas mesmo assim é doce de sua parte." pressionei um beijo em sua testa.

Bella bufou e franziu a testa, fazendo um biquinho ao projetar o lábio inferior, mas não comentou mais nada. Em vez disso, ela pegou minha mão e me puxou de volta lá pra baixo. Estávamos prestes a começar outro filme, quando ouvi a porta se abrindo. Olhei pra Bella com os olhos arregalados.

"Charlie." ela explicou. Levantei-me rapidamente, surpreso por algum motivo. Eu tinha certeza de que ia ser flagrado e eu estava procurando evidências de que poderíamos ter deixado alguma suspeita. Quando olhei para baixo, percebi que a calcinha da Bella ainda estava no chão. Agachei-me rápido e a empurrei-a pra dentro do bolso enquanto ele entrava na sala. "Oi pai." Bella chamou de pé também pelas minhas costas.

"Olá..." E então ele olhou para mim, confuso.

"Um, é... Oi Chefe Swan." eu balbuciei rápido.

"Pai, esse é o Edward. Você sabe, o cara que fez com que meu computador ficasse mais rápido." explicou Bella com um sorriso.

"Oh! Certo, certo! Prazer em conhecê-lo." Charlie falou, estendendo a mão para que eu pudesse cumprimentá-lo rapidamente. Eu fiz isso nervosamente e depois deixei-as cair ao longo do meu corpo. "Foi muita bondade sua ter feito aquilo, garoto."

"O prazer foi meu. É que eu sou uma espécie de nerd dos computadores." Comentei dando ombros. "Eu adoro isso. Quer dizer, consertar computadores."

Eu era um tagarela bem imbecil.

"Sabe, nós estamos com alguns problemas com os computadores na delegacia. Você deveria ir até lá. Talvez eu possa te arrumar alguns probleminhas para você resolver."

Olhei surpreso entre Charlie e Bella. Bella deu de ombros e sorriu. "Claro, eu posso fazer isso. Hum, acho que tenho que ir, Bella," comentei, olhando para o relógio. Era só um pouco depois das quatro da tarde. Eu esperava ter mais algum tempinho com ela, mas não me senti confortável com seu pai por perto. Além disso, eu precisava chegar em casa a tempo para o jantar.

"Ok." Bella disse tristemente.

"Vejo você na escola?" Questionei com um sorriso esperançoso. Eu estava meio preocupado com como seria no colégio, mas eu poderia ficar feliz se as coisas se mantivessem do jeito que estavam agora.

"Claro!" Bella sorriu. "Posso te levar até seu carro?"

"Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Chefe Swan." eu falei antes de sair, Bella seguiu atrás de mim enquanto eu caminhava até o carro. Estava começando a ficar um pouco escuro, as nuvens pesadas começaram a enegrecer o céu. Provavelmente o tempo ia ser chuvoso durante a próxima semana. "Obrigado pelo almoço."

"Foi um prazer.", disse ela, repetindo as minhas palavras de antes, caminhando até mim. "Obrigada pela visita."

Eu me abaixei e apertei meus lábios a sua testa antes de beijar a ponta do seu nariz. Eu deixei meus lábios levemente afastados dos dela, deixando que ela decidisse se ela queria ser beijada ou não. Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e fechou a distância entre nós. Eu sorri, colocando mais um casto beijo em sua boca antes de me mover. "Falo com você mais tarde."

"Ok, Tchau Edward." ela sussurrou, se afastando do carro assim que eu entrei. Ela acenou enquanto eu dava a ré e pude vê-la pelo retrovisor, me observando até que sai do seu campo de visão.

* * *

_E aí flores!_

_Primeiro gostaria de pedir desculpas pela falta de letras 'x' no último capítulo. Meu teclado acho uma boa me sacanear nos 45 do segundo tempo --'_

_Boas vindas as meninas que começaram a ler agora e não se esqueçam de comentar sobre a história! Próximo capítulo deve vir terça ou quinta feira próxima, ok?_

_Clicando no ex-verdinho em 3...2...1..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 3  
**

* * *

Estava extremamente feliz quando cheguei em casa. Ok, isso era um eufemismo. O sétimo céu não era nada, comparado ao quão nas nuvens eu estava neste momento. Provavelmente eu estava saltitando como uma aberração, mas ninguém podia me culpar. Acabei de passar a tarde com uma garota linda e que gostava de mim. Não havia nada melhor no mundo.

Nada.

Isso superava até mesmo o Warcraft. Por um quilometro de distância. Por um milhão de quilômetros de distância. Nada podia comparar.

"Olá, Sr. Progenitor." disse alegremente ao meu pai enquanto me encaminhava para a sala. Meu pai estava sentado na poltrona, folheando um livro grande com um marcador, segurando um bloco de anotações e uma caneta. Apoiei meus pés para cima do sofá, pegando o controle remoto. Eu realmente não queria assistir televisão, mas eu precisava fazer algo com as mãos.

"Olá, prole número dois.", respondeu ele de volta distraidamente. Fui abençoado com pais compreensivos. Eles sabiam que eu era estranho e não ligavam. "Onde você esteve esta tarde?" Ele perguntou, destacando algo em seu dicionário médico.

"A mamãe não lhe disse?" Eu perguntei surpreso.

"Sua mãe e irmã saíram para manicure antes mesmo que eu acordasse." ele explicou, fechando seu livro num piscar de olhos e pegando seu café, me dando agora atenção total. Sinceramente, acho que ele estava apenas procurando uma desculpa para dar uma pausa.

"Como se elas não fossem lindas o suficiente." Revirei os olhos, tentando ignorar sua pergunta, caso eu pudesse. Eu adorava o meu pai, mas eu soube imediatamente pra onde essa conversa nos levaria e provavelmente, seria constrangedor para nós dois no final.

"Eu sei." ele desdenhou. "E então, onde você esteve?"

Eu fiz uma careta antes de suspirar. Eis a vergonha total. "Eu almocei com uma amiga."

"Oh, quem?" Ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco interessado. Eu não saía muito e eu só tinha alguns poucos amigos.

"Um, a menina cujo eu consertei o computador ontem." Contei a verdade. "Ele estava lento e ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar um novo, então eu me ofereci para dar uma acelerada nele." expliquei, tentando distraí-lo com detalhes. Pude dizer de imediato que não estava funcionando.

"Oh, bom. Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte." ele sorriu como se estivesse orgulhoso. Às vezes eu acho que eles - meus pais - se esquecem que me ensinaram a ser um cavalheiro. Eu sei que essas aulas não entraram na cabeça dura de Emmett, mas eu era mais esperto do que isso. "Então, qual é o nome dela? É alguém que conheço?"

"Bella Swan.", falei calmamente.

"Isabella Swan? A filha do chefe de polícia?"

"É, a própria." Comentei dando ombros. Eu tentei bolar alguma rota de fuga, mas nada estava funcionando. Eu não tinha lição de casa para terminar e ele sabia disso. Além do mais, a mamãe não estava por perto para '_precisar da minha ajuda'._ Jogos de computador também não era uma suficientemente bom como desculpa. Eu estava ferrado.

"Ela é uma menina... muito bonita." disse, tentando ser diplomático. Também posso dizer que ele não queria soar como um velho tarado. "Eu a encontrei algumas vezes na emergência. Ela é uma líder de torcida. Esporte perigoso."

"Sim, eu sei.", meneei a cabeça, pensativo. Eu realmente nunca pensei nisso desta maneira. Suponho que poderia ser um pouco perigoso. Isso só fez com que eu me preocupasse um pouca mais com ela.

"Uma líder-de-torcida hein?" Ele falou com orgulho.

"Ah, qual é pai?" chiei para a súbita mudança dele pro... Bem, basicamente pro _estilo __Emmett de ser._ "Ela é mais do que uma líder de torcida."

"Vocês dois estão namorando?"

_A pergunta de um milhão de dólares... _

"Eu. .. uh ... Eu – eu não sei.", disse correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Quer dizer, eu adoro passar o tempo ao lado dela e ela parece gostar de mim, mas não podemos chamar isso de relacionamento ainda. E ela é uma ótima..." parei de balbuciar antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Qualquer coisa estúpida na verdade. Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, esperando minha resposta. "Ela é uma ótima menina e uma boa amiga."

"Ah huh, tá!" disse escondendo uma risada.

"Não olhe para mim desse jeito!" sibilei nervosamente.

"De que jeito?" Meu pai sorriu.

"Como se você soubesse o que eu estou fazendo." acusei.

Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. "Existe alguma razão pela qual eu _deveria saber_ o que você tem feito?"

"Deus, não!" Quase gritei, antes de me recompor. "Isso devia ser algo pessoal. Ela é apenas uma ótima garota e eu gosto de ficar ao lado dela. Agora, podemos parar por aqui? _Por favor?_"

Ele pegou o seu livro de novo, com um sorriso leve no rosto antes de ajeitar seus óculos. "Eu preciso conversar com você novamente, sobre as cegonhas e sementinhas, meu filho?"

"Argh!" rosnei enquanto me levantava da cadeira num flash. Carlisle ficou rindo baixinho no sofá, divertindo-se com o meu constrangimento. Agora eu sei de onde o senso de humor do Emmett tinha vindo.

Naquela noite, me mantive fiel à minha palavra e fantasiei sobre Bella curvada numa cama. Exceto que na minha fantasia, eu estava atrás dela fazendo coisas incríveis que envolviam nudez, lubrificante, e muitos gritos de prazer de sua parte. Adormeci pensando nela. E assim então, também sonhei com a própria.

Tudo isso era quase nada, já que de fato, eu ainda tinha sua calcinha comigo.

Acho que estou ficando ligeiramente obcecado.

_Ok. Só um pouquinho, certo?_

Acordei com um humor ímpar. Sinceramente, eu não sei descrever como estava me sentindo. Estava preocupado de como seria na escola. Bella era uma garota popular e eu poderia arruinar isso para ela. E também não iria colocá-la na posição de escolher entre sua popularidade e eu. Não era justo. Por mais que eu quisesse ser o namorado dela eu me contentaria sendo apenas seu amigo, ou até mesmo caramba, seu companheiro de foda, se ela quisesse! Ficar com Bella, de qualquer forma era melhor do que não ter nada dela.  
E no fundo de meu coração, eu sabia que Bella não era assim. Ela não se preocupa com status ou popularidade, mas com o que sentia.

Desci as escadas em direção a cozinha. Eu podia ouvir a conversa calma ocorrendo e sabia que não era o Emmett. Ele tinha treino de futebol antes das aulas. Não era Alice, porque sabia que ela ainda estava se arrumando. Eu pude ouvi o secador de cabelo, quando passei pela porta dela. Mesmo com o cabelo curto era a que demorava mais, claro.

"Então, o que você acha disso tudo?" Minha mãe perguntou ao meu pai num tom animado.

"Eu não sei o que achar, mas você devia ter visto como ele estava feliz quando chegou em casa ontem à tarde. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que eu vi Edward com um sorriso como aquele. Por Deus, Esme, ele estava radiante."

"Ele estava muito feliz na noite de sábado também. Normalmente, ele fica somente isolado em seu quarto. Mas você tem razão... ele estava radiante, para usar as suas palavras." Minha mãe disse antes que eu ouvisse o barulho de um gole, provavelmente seu copo de _expresso_. Minha mãe era uma mulher enérgica e metade dessa animação vinha de sua dose matinal de café preto sem açúcar.

"Um despertar, talvez?" Meu pai ofereceu. Reprimi um gemido. Meu pai me conhecia muito bem. Eu teria que reprimir isso, ou algo assim. Será que era possível esconder um "_Despertar_"? E o que diabos era um _Despertar_ pra começo de conversa? Eu era tão óbvio assim?

Será que eu vou ter que me preocupar com isso de novo?

"Você não acha que...?" Minha mãe falou com uma voz surpresa. Meu pai deve ter meneado a cabeça. "Sério? Eu nunca vi essa tal de Bella, mas Emmett disse que ela é muito bonita e que era uma líder de torcida."

"Eu já a vi e ela é linda. Grandes olhos castanhos, lábios cheios, longos cabelos também castanhos e brilhantes e, além disso, tem uma grande personalidade. Ela foi totalmente doce quando nos conhecemos. Mesmo quando tive que reposicionar seu ombro no início do ano, depois que ela caiu e deslocou-o. E é muito difícil ser gentil com alguém quando você está morrendo de dor, Esme."

"Você realmente acha que eles estão juntos?" Minha mãe perguntou novamente.

"Você não devia se surpreender. Ele é um Cullen, afinal. Belas mulheres vem a nós naturalmente." Ele tirou sarro dela e ouvi sua alta risada. Fiquei meio nauseado, e não quis saber o que meu pai estava fazendo com minha mãe naquele momento. Fiquei extremamente feliz por não poder ver através das paredes.

"Você é muito cheio de si, Dr. Cullen..." Minha mãe sibilou. Eu tinha ouvido o suficiente e eles já não estavam mais falando de mim. Eu estava prestes a subir as escadas outra vez, para pegar minha mochila quando eu quase atropelei Alice.

"Caramba!" Gritei para minha irmã mais nova. "Você me assustou pra cacete agora!"

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre os espiões, Edward Anthony?", ela disse em voz incriminadora que somente ela sabia fazer. Fiquei com pena dos meus futuros sobrinhos e sobrinhas.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas, este não é o caso. Além disso, eu estava apenas curioso." expliquei enquanto passava por ela.

"Mamãe me encheu ontem me pedindo informações sobre Bella." Ela anunciou. Alice era minha melhor amiga e só ela me entendia mais do que ninguém. Fico feliz por tê-la ao meu lado. Ela podia ser uma inimiga perigosa quando quisesse.

"O que foi que você disse a ela?"

"Que ela precisa conhecê-la, e que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Só isso."

Eu sorri "Você é uma boa garota."

"Bem, eu sei disso. Ah, o Jasper vem me pegar hoje, então você não precisa se preocupar em me dar uma carona.", disse Alice enquanto descia saltitando as escadas até a cozinha. "Eu tenho balé depois da escola. E quanto a você?"

"Karatê às cinco." Eu dei de ombros antes de correr para o meu quarto. Todos em minha família estavam ocupados agora.

Eu estava realmente ansioso para o karatê hoje. Eu queria ter um bom treino. Especialmente depois que Bella parecia apreciar o quão _sarado_ eu era. Quer dizer, eu sei que estava bem tonificado, embora fosse magro, mas só que eu nunca tinha recebido esse tipo de elogio antes. Era meio lisonjeiro e embaraçoso ao mesmo tempo.

E além do mais, eu precisava jogar alguma tensão acumulada fora.

Após um rápido café da manhã com pão e café, sai correndo de casa. Geralmente Alice vinha no carro comigo, mas isso agora era uma boa mudança. Ela tinha o seu próprio carro, um presente de aniversário aos seus dezesseis anos que ela quase nunca dirigia. Por algum motivo, ela preferia que outras pessoas dirigissem pra ela. Talvez ela tenha alguma síndrome de princesinha.

Coloquei uma música suave, tentando me concentrar. Eu não sabia como falar com Bella a partir de agora. Tínhamos quase todas as aulas juntos, com exceção de educação física e espanhol. Será que podemos conversar abertamente? Será que ela quer se sentar ao meu lado? Será que ela gostaria de segurar minha mão? Será que ela iria dizer às pessoas o que nós éramos?

O que nós éramos?

_Ah, essa pergunta de novo! _

Quando cheguei mais perto da casa de Bella, vi que seu carro ainda estava na garagem, a caminhonete vermelha era difícil de não se notada, mesmo com toda chuva. Eu já estava a poucos metros e percebi o capô levantado e não havia a costumeira fumaça que saía do escapamento. Eu não sabia muitas coisas sobre carros, e eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo com a caminhonete, mas sei que isso era não era uma coisa boa. Eu vi um grande guarda-chuva e alguém debruçado sobre o motor, mas percebi que a viatura não estava lá. Só podia ser a Bella.

Segui pro acostamento e pisei no freio. Bella se ergueu quando me viu, e sorriu. "Problema com motor?"

"Sim. Cara, eu estou contente por te ver! Eu tentei ligá-lo e então ele só ficou... desse jeito!", ela acenou com as mãos sobre o motor.

"Você deveria ter me ligado. Eu teria lhe dado uma carona." Comentei um pouco nervoso, caminhando em sua direção. A chuva não era tão pesada, mas estava um pouco frio. No final de agosto era meio difícil fazer qualquer previsão sobre o tempo.

Suas palavras me deixaram apreensivo. Por que ela não me ligou? Acho que ela realmente não queria ser vista comigo. Eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso enquanto a via mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava prestes pra pedir que ela esquecesse minha pergunta idiota, quando falou. "Bem, eu tentei ligar pra a sua casa, mas sua mãe disse que você já tinha saído. Eu não tenho o seu celular."

Eu era um imbecil.

"Oh! Desculpe! Bem, eu vou programá-lo em seu telefone em breve. Por que não vamos pro meu carro antes de você fique toda encharcada? "Eu ofereci.

Bella meneou a cabeça antes de correr pra caminhonete e retirar sua mochila. Ela pendurou-a por cima do ombro enquanto eu segurava o guarda-chuva dela. Com uma mão sobre sua costas, caminhamos até a porta do passageiro. Abri a porta como um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Edward?" Ela começou timidamente depois que ela colocou a mochila no assento, mas ainda de pé no vão da porta. Seus olhos eram inocentes e profundos. Eram lindos.

"Hm?" murmurei com um sorriso enquanto olhava para ela.

"Posso ter um beijo de bom dia?"

Meu sorriso cresceu enquanto eu me inclinava pra baixo, beijando seus lábios cheios. Com a mão que não estava segurando o guarda-chuva, eu a trouxe pra mais perto de mim para que nossos corpos se tocassem. Ela encostou-se a mim, envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "Bom dia." sussurrei. "Como você está?"

"Melhor agora.", ela sorriu docemente.

"Eu também.", eu concordei, afastando alguns cabelos pra atrás da orelha. Eu não podia deixar de tocá-la. Eu _precisava_ fazer isso. Ela era linda demais pra que houvesse fios pra esconder sua beleza. Debrucei-me novamente e beijei-a suavemente. "É melhor irmos pra escola."

"Sim, eu acho que sim." ela concordou com um aceno leve. Bella escorregou para dentro do carro, prendendo o cinto de segurança. Ela parecia tão confortável lá dentro. Era com se ela se encaixasse.

Eu fiquei ali simplesmente a olhando por um bom tempo. Foi a primeira vez que percebi sua aparência esta manhã. Ela usava uma apertada calça jeans azul escuro com um par sexy de botas pretas que subiam quase até os joelhos. Usava uma blusa branca de botão com mangas curtas por baixo de um colete de seda preto entreaberto. Seu cabelo estava trançado e jogado por cima do ombro direito. Quando ela me viu babando, sorriu. "Vamos?"

"Sim, sim, desculpe." murmurei enquanto fechava a porta e corria para o outro lado. Nós chegaríamos a tempo, talvez até com alguns minutos de sobra. Voltei com carro pra estrada indo diretamente para a escola, apenas tentando manter os olhos no caminho.

Era difícil com Bella ao meu lado. Nós fomos em silêncio, apenas uma música clássica fluía suavemente ao fundo. Parei numa vaga reservada para os veteranos, na área de estacionamento específica para os alunos do ultimo ano, e desliguei o carro.

"Você dirige rápido." Bella murmurou enquanto retirava o cinto de segurança.

"Talvez você tenha essa impressão porque seu carro não passa dos quarenta por hora?" Comentei com um sorriso de provocação.

"Ele chega até os cinqüenta e cinco." Ela defendeu-o rapidamente.

Eu ri, incapaz de parar a piada. "No momento, não chega a lugar algum."

"Sim eu sei. Vou ter que falar com um mecânico." disse ela com uma voz desanimada. Foi fácil ver que ela realmente adorava sua caminhonete, mesmo que ele fosse um pedaço de lixo. Ela me disse ontem que seu pai tinha lhe dado como um _presente de volta para casa_ e que isso tinha sido a coisa mais preciosa que Charlie tinha lhe dado.

Houve um silêncio incômodo entre nós; o primeiro que já tivemos. Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa algo que me libertasse, sem magoá-la.

"Olha Bella, eu entendo se você não quiser ser vista comigo.", comecei.

"Por que eu não gostaria de ser vista com você?" Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas enrugadas firmemente.

"Porque, olhe pra mim e olhe pra você. Nós não estamos exatamente na mesma escala. Só quero que você saiba que eu entendo se você não quiser nada comigo. Eu entendo e-"

Bella se inclinou rapidamente e esmagou seus lábios aos meus, seus dedos penetrando em meu cabelo ligeiramente úmido. "Eu te _vejo_. E você tem razão, nós não somos iguais. Você é muito melhor do que eu. Eu adoro ficar com você. Consegue entender isso?" Ela perguntou séria.

"Não," disse-lhe sinceramente "mas eu fico grato por isso."

Ela correu uma ponta de seus dedos macios sobre minha bochecha antes de me dar outro beijo. Olhei para o estacionamento através do vidro escuro das minhas janelas, que nos dava o último pedacinho de privacidade nesta manhã. Qual seria a reação de todos, uma vez que saíssemos do carro? Olhei para Bella e suspirei profundamente.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

"Acho que sim. Eu espero que sim." Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Vamos lá, pronta pra acabar com isso?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e saiu do carro, jogando sua bolsa sobre o ombro novamente. Rapidamente a segui, jogando minha mochila sobre meu ombro. Caminhei até a frente do carro onde Bella esperava por mim. Fiquei completamente chocado quando ela ofereceu sua mão pra mim.

Naquele momento eu percebi que precisava confiar em Bella e no que ela dizia.

Mas, que precisava prestar atenção com as outras pessoas da escola. Confiar neles podia ser o fim pra mim.

Eu podia sentir todos os olhos em mim pela primeira vez. Normalmente eu era tão invisível e toda atenção a mim disposta me deixou desconfortável, pra dizer no mínimo. Lutei contra a vontade de andar mais depressa e me esforcei para ficar o tempo todo ao lado de Bella. Ela parecia completamente alheia a isso. Eu me perguntei como ela conseguia ser tão forte. Ela olhou para mim timidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, sentindo o nervosismo aumentar no meu estômago._  
_

_Primeira missão do dia: não vomitar. Segunda missão... Não despejar pela boca o meu café da manhã._

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica, a peste, chamou da marquise do colégio. Quando ela me notou ela parecia totalmente confusa. "Uh, oi... Edward."

"Oi." Bella disse com um meio sorriso. Eu poderia notar a raiva borbulhando querendo vir a tona.

"Teve um bom fim de semana?" Jessica perguntou só por pra ser convencional enquanto olhava pra mim. Bem, ela estava mesmo era me encarando. Desloquei-me desconfortavelmente, me perguntando se tinha alguma mancha ou sujeita na minha camisa de game favorita. É uma imagem de Wakka e Lulu de Final Fantasy X, vinda especialmente do Japão. Meu pai tinha a comprado para mim, quando esteve em uma conferência por lá, há alguns anos atrás.

"O melhor." Disse Bella, sorrindo para mim.

"Oh, você vai ter que me contar tudo sobre ele." Jessica disse com um leve desdém. "Te vejo no ginásio."

Bella estralou a língua enquanto Jessica se afastava, voltando sua atenção para mim. "O que você vai dizer pra ela?" Eu perguntei antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

"Você pode ler mentes?" Ela questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza de que Jessica está curiosa pra saber o que diabos está acontecendo entre nós. Ela provavelmente vai perguntar se estamos namorando ou não."

"Ah, e o que devo responder?" Bella disse com leve inocência, mas eu podia ver a maldade por trás de seus olhos. Sorri, sentindo um pouco da minha confiança voltar. Bella me queria. E eu tinha que acreditar nisso.

"Eu vou ficar esperando para descobrir isso." Disse-lhe enquanto o sinal tocava. O primeiro e quinto período eram justamente as aulas que nós não tínhamos juntos. Eu sabia que ela tinha Educação Física e eu teria que correr para a minha aula de Espanhol do outro lado do campus. Mas valia a pena, se eu tivesse mais um tempinho pra ficar dela.

Espanhol era muito entediante. Eu dominava a língua. A professora nunca me chamava com medo de que eu a corrigisse. Então, eu ficava só sentado, girando o lápis enquanto sonhava com Bella. Eu mal podia esperar até a próxima aula, que era Inglês no primeiro e segundo horário. Tínhamos assentos marcados por ordem alfabética, mas pelo menos eu poderia olhar para quem eu fantasiava.

Pulei do meu assento, já animado para ver Bella, quando o sinal tocou. Eu praticamente corri até minha próxima aula. Bella já estava lá, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Sorri de volta, incapaz de não retribuir. Ela apontou com a cabeça para a minha mesa e percebi que havia um bilhete à minha espera. Meu sorriso aumentou exponencialmente.

"Sr. Cullen, você poderia tomar o seu assento, para que possamos começar?" Nossa professora de Literatura Inglesa chamou minha atenção. Eu corei e ignorei as risadinhas enquanto me sentava – melhor dizendo: me afundava em minha cadeira.

Quando toda a atenção estava seguramente longe de mim, abri o bilhete._  
_

_Edward,_

_Bem, você estava certo. Jessica queria saber o que esta acontecendo entre nós. Eu respondi a pergunta dela. Espero que eu tenha feito isso corretamente..._

_Bella_

Bem, o que diabos isso significa? As mulheres podiam ser tão confusas, às vezes. Rabisquei de volta no papel, em letras grandes para que ela pudesse ler, quando a professora não estivesse olhando. Estávamos ambos no final da sala, separados apenas por duas fileiras. _  
_

_Qual foi a resposta?_ Escrevi em letras garrafais.

Bella sufocou uma risada antes de escrever algo em seu próprio caderno, e segurando-o para que eu visse._  
_

_Isso é algo que eu sei e que você terá que descobrir. _

Eu fiquei um pouquinho incomodado. Tenho que admitir isso. Ela corou levemente, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto sorria pra mim. Eu me senti como um bobão apaixonado enquanto eu a olhava.

"O que você acha, Sr. Cullen?" A vaca da minha professora perguntou. Por algum motivo, ela nunca gostou de mim. Talvez porque eu a corrigisse também. Mas isso é algo que me incomoda muito; quando os professores estão errados.

"Desculpe-me?" Eu balbuciei, olhando para frente. "Eu sinto muito, você poderia repetir a pergunta, por favor?"

Depois disso, eu realmente prestei atenção na aula. Eu já tinha as malas prontas para Dartmouth, e eu não ia estragar meu último ano só porque estava apaixonado. Eu realmente gostava de Bella e sabia que ela percebia isso. Sempre que eu dava uma espiadela em sua direção, ela estava estudando o que fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor. Na verdade, um dia eu queria ser o tipo de homem digno dela, e ir para Dartmouth era a maneira certa de começar a fazer isso.

Quando o sinal tocou senti sua presença ao meu lado. Não pude evitar, mas arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção, enquanto ela me via me levantando e pegando meu material. "E então, você vai me dar à resposta?" Perguntei-lhe sem rodeios.

"Nope." ela disse, estalando o P com os lábios. "Como eu disse: isso é algo que eu sei e que você terá que descobrir."

"Bem, isso não é engraçado." sibilei quando começamos a caminhada para nossa próxima aula juntos. Esta era a aula onde no outro dia eu tinha sido um idiota e chamado a atenção dela. Nós não tínhamos lugares marcados lá. Torci para que ela se sentasse perto de mim e me desse alguma dica para sua resposta. Sentei-me na mesa grande, onde eu normalmente eu me sentava sozinho. Esse laboratório era apenas duas salas depois da nossa última aula.

"Ah, você acha que eu devia facilitar para você?" Bella provocou baixinho.

"Eu acho que sim. Você percebe que eu sou um novato. Um manual pra essas coisas seria bem útil." disse-lhe a verdade. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, colocando sua pasta cor púrpura sobre a mesa. Jessica nem sequer nos encarou.

"Você é um menino esperto, você vai descobrir."

Ela ia acabar me matando. Isso era tudo que podia dizer.

Biologia 2 era mais que chato para mim. Eu nunca fui muito afim desse tipo de ciência. Eu gostava de coisas mais técnicas, por isso preferia química. Eu já estava cercado por plantas e árvores o tempo todo. Cheguei ao ponto de estar totalmente enjoado delas. A melhor parte dessa coisa toda era que tínhamos um projeto para fazer com os parceiros de laboratório.

E Bella tinha me escolhido. Normalmente ela escolhia a Jessica.

Ela colocou um slide no microscópio e o olhou antes de empurrá-lo para mim. Ela respondeu imediatamente e me permitiu observar o próximo slide. Nós trabalhávamos muito bem juntos. Qualquer coisa que eu não soubesse, ela respondia de imediato e vice-versa.

Fomos os primeiros na classe a terminar, algo em torno de dez minutos.

"Então ..." Bella começou depois que me entregou o papel. "... eu meio que espero que você venha se sentar comigo na hora do almoço hoje. O que você acha?"

"Acho que... eu adoraria.", sorri brilhantemente. Normalmente eu me sentava com meus irmãos, mas não acho que eles vão se importar. Normalmente eu era sempre ignorado mesmo. Emmett era bem mais popular do que eu, mas ele deveria ter se formado no ano passado. Uma lesão o impediu disso. Ele tinha perdido aulas demais. Alice era estranha, assim como eu, mas de um jeito diferente. Ela fazia o tipo de artista isolada. E eu era apenas um nerd. Nós éramos uma combinação interessante, quando estávamos somente os três. Então junte os namorados deles nessa mistura e eu virava o segura vela. Agora eu estava tomando meus próprios passos, pela primeira vez.

"Ei, Bells." disse Mike Newton quando ele veio até nossa mesa, depois que terminou seu trabalho. Eu nunca gostei dele. Ele era um fingido e um imbecil. Além disso, o cabelo dele era gorduroso. Será que ele não sabe como tomar um banho? "Como é que você tá?"

"Tudo bem, Mike, e você?" Bella perguntou educadamente, mas realmente não demonstrava muito interesse. Qualquer um podia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto. Ele, por outro lado, estava babando igualzinho um cachorrinho.

"Bem, bem.", sorriu aquele sorriso extravagante que fez com que eu rolasse meus olhos. "E então, eu queria saber se você quer uma carona pra casa comigo."

Nossa, ele foi direto ao ponto. Gostaria de saber se ele percebeu que eu estava tentando abrir um buraco em seu peito com a minha mente. Eu estava, evidentemente, invisível pra ele. Nada de novo nisso.

"Não, mesmo assim, obrigada." Bella disse imediatamente. Eu quase ri quando a mandíbula de Mike se escancarou como um peixe. Ele achava que ninguém seria capaz rejeitar a sua boa aparência e seu charme.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou rudemente. Uau, nenhum pouco educado.

"Porque eu não quero." Bella riu. "Eu estava tentando ser educada, mas eu posso plenamente dizer as razões pelas quais eu não gostaria de voltar pra casa com você. Você gostaria que eu enumerasse-as?" Como ele não disse nada, Bella ergueu sua mão, segurando cada um dos dedos a cada afirmação. "Um: você pega qualquer coisa que use uma saia. Dois: você acha que nada que use uma saia irá descartar você. E três, eu estou usando jeans hoje..."

Mike deu as costas e se afastou.

Sufoquei uma risada, cobrindo minha boca rapidamente. "Opa." Consegui dizer sorrindo.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou com os olhos estreitados.

"Isso foi incrivelmente rude. Obrigado. Mike precisa de uma dessas. Ele é muito mulherengo." expliquei com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Mike não faz meu tipo. Nós fomos a um encontro, uma única vez no ano passado e ele colocou sua mão por baixo do meu vestido. Pisei no pé dele e dei-lhe um tapa. Aparentemente ele se esqueceu disso."

"Não, ele acha que você já pode ter esquecido isso e agora ele quer a chance de começar com a mão embaixo da sua blusa." eu disse calmamente. Jessica se virou e me deu um olhar desagradável. Quando ela voltou-se pra frente , sussurrei. "Aposto que ela é a próxima."

"E eu aposto que ela dirá que sim." Bella sussurrou de volta. Eu ri, e ela deu de ombros. "Verdade."

Levei minha cabeça um pouco mais perto dela e sussurrei no seu pé de ouvido, numa voz baixa. "Eu adoro vê-la assim... _selvagem._ É muito... _apelativo_ pra mim, por alguma razão."

Quando me afastei, percebi que ela tremia com o rosto todo vermelho enquanto encarava meus lábios. Ela lambeu os seus e que eu poderia dizer exatamente o que ela queria.

Eu queria me levantar e dançar em cima da carteira, porque ela queria que eu fizesse isso e não Newton, um dos caras mais populares da escola.

Ela queria que **eu** a beijasse._  
_

_Toma essa, Newton._

Debrucei-me um pouco mais, tentando lhe roubar um beijo, quando o sinal tocou. Como foi que o tempo voou tão rapidamente? Talvez ele soubesse que eu estava me divertindo muito com isso tudo. Bella começou a recolher suas coisas e eu fiz a mesma coisa. Educação Física era minha próxima aula._  
_

_Que beleza..._

"Um, então ... Vejo você na hora do almoço?" Bella perguntou esperançosa, os olhos ainda se mudando pra cima e para baixo dos meus olhos para os meus lábios. Senti minhas bochechas se aquecerem e algo endurecer. Coloquei minha pasta na frente do meu _volume_, tentando escondê-lo. Duvido que eu a tenha enganado.

"Claro!" Eu sorri, limpando minha garganta.

"Te vejo mais tarde, então," Bella disse enquanto começava a caminhar para fora da sala. Ela estava me olhando por cima do ombro, como se não quisesse tirar os olhos de mim por algum motivo. Do nada, ela tropeçou levemente para depois corrigir sua postura. Seu rosto virou um vermelho brilhante e ri nervosamente. "Tchau..."

Uau, o que foi tudo isso?

**

* * *

**

_Oi amores... vamos as considerações.. primeiro eu preciso explicar uma coisa a respeito do rala e rola do capítulo anterior:_

_Então, o que aconteceu no capítulo passado entre a Bella e o Ed não foi sexo, foi o chamado em inglês '**dry humping**', não existe tradução literal para o português, mas é basicamente o descrito no capítulo anterior, um roça-roça no português claro... Se vcs perceberem BEM a Bella nunca disse ter tirado a calcinha; o que ela fez foi roçar o pênis __do Edward lá no babado dela por cima da calcinha... _***vergonha* **_Então não se preocupem, não rolou sexo, muito menos sem camisinha. _

_Sobre esse capítulo eu não achei o que comentar, mas como sempre qq dúvida é só deixar na review q eu tento explicar no capítulo próximo, ok?_

_Próximo capítulo no final de semana! Beijos e clicando no ex-verdinho em 3, 2, 1..._**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

Fui até o ginásio contemplando tudo o que estava acontecendo entre Bella e eu. Ela soou confusa e envergonhada e meio... Sei lá... O jeito como ela olhava para mim era tão... estranho, não tenho ideia. Eu não tinha experiência nessas coisas então eu estava meio perdido. Tudo que eu sei é que isso era bom. Muito bom.

Eu não estava percebendo nada ao meu redor quando entrei no ginásio, tudo eram borrões. Minha mente estava consumida com imagens de Bella enquanto eu cambaleava até o vestiário para me trocar. Enfiei a minha mochila no meu armário - pelo menos, eu esperava que fosse meu - e comecei a me trocar no _automático._

"Ei, Edward!" Ben, meu único amigo de verdade na escola, me chamou. Esta era a única aula que tínhamos juntos, então eu não o vi em momento algum para lhe contar sobre o meu final de semana. De qualquer jeito, eu não tinha muita certeza do que dizer para ele. Eu não fazia o tipo cafajeste que faz-e-conta. Melhor dizendo: eu acho que eu não sou.

"Ei, cara. Como você tá?" Eu disse, enquanto colocava meu calção.

"Perfeito! Eu peguei um novo jogo na sexta-feira. Joguei por trinta horas. A minha mãe ficou puta da vida!" ele riu. "Deixando isso de lado, eu ouvi alguns boatos sobre você. Umas maluquices. Você soube?" Ele perguntou entusiasmado. Bem, com certeza agora ele tinha minha total atenção.

"Sobre o que?" Eu sorri, vestindo a minha camiseta do Spartans. Ela era um pouco grande em mim, mas pelo menos era confortável. Corri meus dedos em meus cabelos e balancei a cabeça para estalar meu pescoço.

"Bem, sabe como é. Que você ajudou a Bella neste fim de semana. É verdade?" Ele disparou.

"Sim." eu rolei meus olhos e me sentei no banco para colocar meu tênis. Eu queria que ele se apressasse e chegasse à parte boa. "E daí?"

"Bem..." , disse ele, escolhendo as palavras. "Eu ouvi dizer que você e Bella estão de _rolo_ agora."

"_Rolo_? Sério? Quem foi que te contou isso?" Eu perguntei, fechando o armário e mais uma vez lhe dando total atenção. Ele já estava vestido e então começamos a caminhar em direção a quadra. Ficamos próximos um do outro, por conta de nossos sobrenomes. Isso foi legal. Grande parte da razão de sermos amigos. Quando você fica do lado de uma pessoa durante cerca de onze anos, você começa a realmente conhecê-la.

"Eu ouvi Jessica Stanley contando pro Mike Newton. Ela estava sendo sarcástica. Mike não acreditou e disse que ia chamar a Bella pra irem pro baile e provar que ela estava errada. Foi engraçado. Jessica estava tentando convencê-lo de que foi a própria Bella que lhe disse isso. Dizendo que você era o namorado dela. Mas aquela lá adora uma fofoca. Isso é muito doido não é? "

"Sim, doido.", eu sorri, sentindo o calor se amontoando meu rosto enquanto olhava pros meus pés. "Mike a convidou em Biologia."

"Ah, é? E o que foi que ela disse?" Ele perguntou com leve interesse.

"Ela disse que não." comentei, lutando contra o desejo de fazer uma dancinha da vitória. Bella era **minha **namorada. E ela contou isso pra maior fofoqueira da escola. Até amanhã todo mundo já saberia isso.

"Ela disse por quê?" Ben perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas quando olhou para mim. Eu adorava enrolá-lo desse jeito. Era muito divertido.

"Bem, ela deu alguns motivos sim, incluindo o fato de que o Mike é um cachorro, mas essa não é a única razão pela qual ela disse que não."

"E qual foi a outra razão, Edward?" Ele disse com entusiasmo em sua voz. Geralmente ele só tinha namoradas virtuais, então ele não tinha idéiade como isso tudo era realmente maravilhoso.

"Porque ela tem um namorado." eu disse claramente, tentando não olhar para ele quando falei. Eu tive que me abster de sair saltando para cima e para baixo como um pirralho animado na Disney. Quer dizer, eu estava parecendo era uma garotinha, mas me controlei e não saí quicando por aí. Eu só estava feliz.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Ele gritou. "Você só pode tá brincando! Cara, você está falando sério?" Eu simplesmente me virei em sua direção e levantei uma das minhas sobrancelhas, dando-lhe o meu melhor sorriso presunçoso, cujo eu estava começando a usar com muita freqüência. Bem, quando se tratava de mulheres. Ok, talvez eu desse alguns desses sorrisinhos com coisas que envolviam computadores ou música. "Puta merda! Como você conseguiu isso?"

Eu ri abertamente. "Boa pergunta. Até hoje eu estou me perguntando isso. Mas cara, eu vou te dizer uma coisa... A Bella é ... ela é tão... ugh," Suspirei de felicidade. "Ela é tudo, cara. Ela é simplesmente perfeita. Ela é esperta, doce, linda e ... é tudo." terminei de uma forma lamentável.

Como eu poderia explicar minha deusa com toda sua perfeição para um mero mortal?

"Você já está completamente gamado, não é?" Ele bufou, assim que o professor entrou, com quinze minutos de atraso para sua própria aula, não que eu estivesse surpreso com isso. O homem já estava parecendo um zumbi e ainda não era meio-dia.

"Você não se importaria de estar gamado por alguém se ela for como a Bella," sussurrei e as sobrancelhas deles dispararam em surpresa. Eu remexi minhas sobrancelhas para ele e sorri largamente. Ok, eu não era um contador de vantagens sobre as meninas, mas eu com certeza eu lhe daria essa dica. Eu merecia.

"Isso é puta inacreditável!", ele resmungou e bufou. Ele não tinha idéia do quanto.

"Em linha, classe!" O treinador gritou e efetivamente, terminou com nossa conversa.

O treinador nos dispensou quinze minutos mais cedo do que o normal, coisa pela qual fiquei grato. Ele esgueirou-se para sua sala, provavelmente louco pra tomar outra bebida. Fui direto pro chuveiro e me esfreguei rapidamente e com força. De jeito nenhum eu iria almoçar com Bella fedendo a suor.

"Bella Swan?" Ben me abordou assim que saímos do chuveiro, ficando ao lado do meu armário. "Porra, você tá falando sério?"

"O quê?" Exigi. "E isso é tão inacreditável assim? É pelo fato de seu ser um nerd total ou é porque ela é a garota mais bonita da escola?" Eu disse com uma raiva sarcástica. Ben estava zombando de mim.

"As duas coisas." Desafiou ele.

"Acha que eu to brincando, não é? Mas é a mais pura verdade."

"Desculpe, mas eu não acredito em você nem por um segundo.", disse ele cheio de sarcasmo também. Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. Nem eu acreditava em mim mesmo.

"Eu não o culpo. Mas o que você faria se eu te provasse isso?" Perguntei enquanto terminava de me vestir e passar um pente nos cabelos. Tentei deixá-lo tão arrumado quanto podia naquele momento. Não estava dando certo.

"E como você planeja fazer isso?" Ele pediu muito sério.

Em vez de lhe responder, peguei minha mochila e atirei-a no meu ombro, saindo do vestiário. Ele seguiu logo atrás de mim, assim que o sinal tocou. Não demorou muito tempo para localizar a Bella entrando num dos corredores e conversando com outra líder-de-torcida. Acho que o nome dela era Angela, uma daquelas meninas que Emmett citou que eram legais. Quando ela me viu imediatamente sorriu.

Dei uma espiada sobre meu ombro para me certificar que Ben estivesse assistindo. Ele estava totalmente paralisado. Bom saber que eu tinha a sua atenção. Segui em direção a Bella e lhe ofereci minha mão. Angela lançou um sorriso alegre e se despediu partindo pro refeitório e deixando Bella e eu sozinhos.

_Já gostei da Angela._

"Oi." disse rindo nervoso, de pé perto dela. Ela deu outro passo e ficou praticamente pressionada contra mim. Eu podia sentir o calor vindo a partir de seu corpo. "Você ficaria terrivelmente ofendida se eu te beijasse agora?"

"Não, mas só se você prometer fazer isso toda vez que me ver." Bella sorriu pra mim com suas grandes e profundas orbes castanhas. Ela me lembrou um pouco a Scarlet de _E o Vento Levou_, por conta da forma que ela inclinou a cabeça, com o queixo saliente para me beijar.

Eu era tão _gay_ às vezes.

Me abaixei um pouco e beijei-a, como se não existisse mais ninguém no mundo, pouco me importando com os que nos encaravam. "Oi", sussurrei, e então pressionei outro beijo em sua testa, "Olá", em seguida, outro beijo no nariz, "Oi", e finalmente um beijo suave nos lábios. "_Hola novia_."

Bella riu, "_Hola novio._"

"Por que eu sou sempre o último a saber?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente enquanto envolvia um braço em volta de seu ombro e comecei a levá-la para o refeitório. Ela riu de novo, colocando o braço ao redor da minha cintura. Passamos ao lado de Ben que parecia tão surpreso como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa.

O refeitório todo pareceu parar por um momento quando nós entramos, ou pelo menos, parecia assim pra mim. Todos pareceram voltar a falar ao mesmo tempo, somente alguns segundos depois. Bella nem sequer percebeu. "O que você gostaria de comer?" Ela perguntou.

"O que você escolher tá bom pra mim. Eu não sou exigente." Dei ombros, deixando que ela me levasse para a parte dos hambúrgueres. Coloquei dois destes em nossa bandeja, junto com um pouco de batatas fritas, uma maçã, uma banana, e duas caixinhas de achocolatado. Bella pareceu aprovar, mas acabou pegando um pouco de salada para colocar nos sanduíches, assim como os condimentos. "Onde você quer sentar?" Perguntei depois que paguei pela comida.

"Vem, vamos pra lá.", disse ela, praticamente me arrastando pro lado esquerdo da lanchonete. Eu sabia _exatamente_ pra onde ela estava me levando e isso me assustou pra cacete.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Eu perguntei num sussurro áspero. Ela me olhou, surpresa. Limpei minha garganta e continuei, "Bella, eu não acho que seus amigos irão me aceitar assim tão fácil."

"Porque? Você é um ótimo cara!" ela queixou-se, quando ainda estávamos no meio do refeitório. Ela parecia realmente confusa com o meu comentário. _Ela era cega ou o que?_ Esse seu jeito era parte da razão de que eu gostasse tanto dela, mas isso podia ser perigoso para nós dois.

"Tudo bem.", disse eu, tentando conter a língua e não fazer nenhum comentário desagradável sobre mim mesmo neste momento, "Mas eu não acho que eles estão tão dispostos a descobrir isso."

"Não seja bobo. Angela vai te adorar." Bella comentou. Pensei em perguntar sobre a reação das outras quinze outras pessoas na mesa, só que eu não quis discutir com ela por mais tempo. Simplesmente me preparei pro filme de terror que eu estava prestes a enfrentar. "Oi, pessoal, abram espaço pra mais um aí!" Bella disse pra Jéssica que zombou um pouco, mas fez o que ela pediu. Cada pessoa da mesa me olhou em confusão, com exceção de Angela. "Gente, esse é o Edward... o meu namorado."

Mike arregalou os olhos e Tyler parecia surpreso também. Lauren, namorada de Tyler fez um pequeno ruído de engasgo. Jéssica estralou a língua como se Bella tivesse feito algo repugnante e deveria ter vergonha de si mesma. James, um dos jogadores de futebol, parecia estar achando muita graça de tudo e sua namorada, Victoria nem sequer pareceu nos notar. Foi somente Angela, que estendeu a mão e apertou a minha. "Oi, eu sou Angela. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Não temos Trigonometria juntos no próximo horário?"

"Sim, nós temos." Respondi, encolhendo os ombros e tentando ignorar todos os olhares. Bella pegou uma batatinha e mordiscou-a distraidamente, enquanto me observava interagindo com um de seus amigos. Comentei a única coisa digna que eu poderia dizer. "Acho que temos Informática juntos no último horário também."

"Ah, é! E isso mesmo! Ugh, aquela aula é tão chata. Qual é! Todo mundo sabe como digitar hoje em dia. Será que eles não podem nos ensinam algo mais útil do que isso?" Ela disse aborrecida, cutucando sua salada com o garfo. "Sem contar que eu consigo digitar muito rápido. Isso é absurdamente insultante."

Eu bufei e assenti. "Sim, mas os professores não têm material para nos ensinar alguma coisa realmente útil. Eu já tive algumas aulas de Informática de nível superior durante o verão. Existe uma enorme diferença entre o colegial e a faculdade."

"Uau, você já fez algumas aulas numa Faculdade? Foram somente de Informática?"

"Uh, não. Eu estudei um pouco de Matemática Básica e algumas de Inglês Básico. Isso pode me ajudar no futuro. Sabe como é, desse jeito eu não preciso preencher os formulários e me candidatar a uma vaga na faculdade. Sem contar que eu irei pegar meu diploma mais cedo." Expliquei a amiga de Bella. Bella sorriu levemente, tomando um gole do achocolatado enquanto ela comia.

"Você já sabe pra qual Universidade quer ir?" Bella perguntou, espalhando um pouco de ketchup no seu hambúrguer. "Eu ainda estou escolhendo."

"Praticamente eu já tenho as malas prontas para Dartmouth, enquanto mantiver minhas notas altas. Mas acho que isso não deve ser um problema." Comentei dando ombros.

"Por que você não se apressa e vai direto pra lá?", ouvi alguém murmurar no final da mesa. Bella voltou seus olhos pro local de onde veio o barulho e estreitou seu olhar sobre Mike. "Qual é Bells? Por que diabos você está com essa _aberração_?"

_Acho que eu não devia ficar tão surpreso com isso._ Geralmente todos eles falavam isso pelas minhas costas, porque eles seriam diferentes quando agora eu estou invadindo a área deles. Eu não devia ter vindo. Mike nunca levaria minha presença por aqui na boa.

"Ele não é uma aberração, Michael. Você está com inveja por ele já ter planos para o futuro. Talvez se você parasse de se drogar tanto, você conseguiria tirar se lá... _8_ em outras matérias além de Educação Física." Bella rebateu. Os olhos dele se escureceram e eu juro por Deus, ele rosnou. O que ele era? Um cachorro?

"Bem, se eu soubesse que você estava tão desesperada, eu teria te ajudado com esse probleminha... Fala sério, você não podia se encantar por ninguém pior não?" Ele retrucou. Comecei a me levantar para dizer algo, mas James lá do final da mesa entrou em cena para mim.

"Olha, Mike ..." Mike virou a cabeça em sua direção meio confuso. "Quer calar a boca? Você está com raiva só porque ela te chutou de novo. E aí? Quantas vezes agora? Umas trinta? Sai dessa. Ela parece bastante feliz agora. Então deixe-a em paz." James disse envolvendo seu braço em torno de Victoria, que estava prestando mais atenção ao seu cabelo do que nele.

"Esquece." Mike agarrou a sua bandeja e saiu marchando da sala como uma pré-adolescentezinha fazendo beicinho.

"Acho que eu devo ir.", disse com voz rouca, pegando minha bandeja. Bella agarrou meu braço e me olhou com tristeza. "Bella, tá tudo bem. Sério. Eu imaginei que isso seria uma má idéia. Eu não me importo. Aproveite o seu almoço".

Dei ombros, saindo do seu alcance e joguei a comida intocada na minha bandeja fora. Eu não estava mesmo com fome. Eu comecei a sair da lanchonete quando senti uma mão nas minhas costas. "Edward, espere? Por favor?" Bella perguntou calmamente.

"Olha, eu não quero estragar a sua reputação. Tudo bem. Eu não me importo de ficar com meu irmão e minha irmã. Tá tudo beleza."

"Uma porra que está!" Bella berrou alto. "Mike é um idiota. Ele não é ninguém e ele mesmo sabe disso. É por isso que ele não gosta de você. Ele sabe que você vai superá-lo em todos os sentidos possíveis. Ele vai ficar preso aqui nesta cidade ridícula enquanto você viajará pelo mundo fazendo dinheiro. Não deixe que ele te incomode."

"Como não?" Eu lhe exigi. "Como não posso deixar que algo feito isso não me incomode?"

"Porque eu me importo com você e eu quero ficar ao seu lado. Que tal se amanhã nos sentarmos na nossa própria mesa? De qualquer maneira, aquela lá já esta muito cheia pro meu gosto."

"Eu não sei." comentei com um suspiro silencioso.

"Nós poderíamos nos sentar com a sua irmã, se você quiser. E o namorado dela. Alguns amigos também. Talvez a Angela pudesse se juntar a nós." Bella ofereceu, suas mãos correndo para cima e para baixo suavemente pelo meu braço.

"Eu... não sei. Qual deles?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a mesa onde nós estávamos sentados.

"Lauren é uma completa vadia. Victoria é mais vaidosa do que uma gata com um espelho de mão. Jessica só gosta de fofocar. Olha, eu não me importo com eles. Eu me importo com você. Amanhã, será que nós podemos, por favor?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e engoli de volta o nó na garganta. Bella estava dispensando um monte de coisas só para ficar comigo. Eu não entendo. O que ela via em mim?

"Você está realmente a fim de ser minha namorada." comentei surpreso, principalmente para mim mesmo.

"Edward, eu estou. Não estava mentindo quando disse que eu gostava de você. Eu já gostava de você há muito tempo. Por favor. Nós podemos só tentar? Eu não quero por um fim nisso por conta de alguém tão estúpido e mesquinho como o Mike. Você vale 3 dúzias a mais que ele. Se não mais, Edward. "

"Bella..." sussurrei e me inclinei para beijá-la, mas a porcaria do sinal tocou. Essa coisa estúpida tinha um _timing_ perfeito ao que parece. Em vez disso, passei meus braços em volta se sua cintura e levei-a para a nossa próxima aula juntos, em silêncio. Depois dessa, Matemática seria uma coisa bem difícil pra se concentrar hoje.

O resto do dia pareceu rastejar, lento até demais para o meu gosto. Bella não pôde se sentar ao meu lado em nenhuma outra aula o que provavelmente, foi uma coisa boa. Eu não teria feito absolutamente nada se ela estivesse por perto. Provavelmente isso era melhor para nós dois. Fiquei feliz quando o sinal tocou, desta vez sinalizando o final do dia. Comecei a recolher as minhas coisas, empurrando o meu caderno em minha mochila.

"Se você tem algo importante pra fazer depois da escola, eu posso caminhar até em casa." ouvi Bella oferecendo uma voz levemente triste.

"Mesmo que eu tivesse algo a fazer imediatamente após escola, eu nunca permitiria que você fosse pra casa nessa chuva." respondi em troca.

"Edward, olhe para mim," Bella disse calmamente. Encontrei o seu olhar e vi a tristeza estampada em seus olhos, o que mexeu com meu estômago. Eu estava deixando-a chateada. Eu me odiei por isso. "Você quer me dar uma carona? Se não, eu juro que irei entender."

Eu coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha e balancei minha cabeça. "Claro que eu quero. Quando chegarmos à sua casa, eu lhe darei o meu número. E então, caso sua caminhonete não funcione, você pode ligar pra mim. Ah, e eu irei te dar uma carona pra escola amanhã também."

"Ok," Bella sorriu ligeiramente enquanto começávamos a caminhar até meu Volvo. Eu abri a porta para ela, deixando-a deslizar graciosamente para dentro do carro. Dei a volta rapidamente e logo após liguei o carro. "Mm, eu gosto dessa música." Bella comentou a voz baixinha assim que a canção começou a fluir.

"Eu também." um disse com um sorriso, dando a ré, conduzindo o veículo pra a rua. Decidi ir um pouco mais devagar do que eu dirigi nesta manhã, só para não assustá-la ou deixá-la desconfortável. "_Claire de Lune_ é um das minhas favoritas. É muito relaxante.".

"Minha mãe costumava tocar em Phoenix." Ela murmurou com leve suspiro. Eu não entendi este barulho. Era quase triste e cheio de saudade. Isso me fez perceber que eu não sabia muito sobre a minha nova namorada. Teria que mudar isso muito em breve. Eu queria saber cada detalhe sobre ela.

"Por que você se mudou pra cá?" Eu perguntei enquanto estaciona na entrada de carros da casa dela. Eram apenas 3:35. Eu tinha alguns minutos eu poderia ficar e falar com ela.

"É uma longa história..", ela sorriu. "Trata-se de uma mistura entre beisebol, o novo marido da minha mãe, e as infantilidades dela. É meio idiota. Não se preocupe com isso."

"Mas parece que isso te incomoda.", eu balbuciei pensativo. "Quando você estiver pronta para falar sobre isso, você vai me procurar?"

Bella me deu um pequeno sorriso, desatando o seu cinto de segurança e sentado inclinada em minha direção. "Claro. Algum dia. Quer entrar?"

"Eu tenho a impressão de que se eu entrar, não vou querer sair tão cedo." Comentei com sinceridade. "Sem contar que eu preciso estar em casa por volta das quatro, para poder pegar minhas coisas. Eu tenho aula hoje à noite."

"Aula?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Ah, sim... lembra que eu comentei que praticava artes marciais? Eu tenho aulas de karatê hoje a noite. Eu vou dar aula às cinco e em seguida tenho uma aula particular."

"Você _ensina_?" Ela perguntou ligeiramente espantada. "Uau, isso é muito legal. Será que... talvez... você poderia me ensinar uma ou duas coisas?"

"Eu adoraria." Eu ri, "Mas as pessoas que eu normalmente ensino são ligeiramente mais novas do que você."

"Que idade eles tem?" Ela disse enrugado o nariz. Eu quis beijá-la. Era adorável quando ela fazia isso.

"Ah, eles tem entre nove e dez anos de idade. É uma turma mista de meninos e meninas, embora normalmente a grande maioria sejam meninas." expliquei com um sorriso leve. "Elas são muito divertidas. Se bem que é bastante constrangedor ter seu traseiro chutado por um bando de garotinhas risonhas de dez anos de idade."

"Ah, eu aposto que você as deixa ganhar sempre." Bella riu, inclinando-se um pouco em minha direção, com uma expressão adorável em seu rosto.

"Você tá brincando? As meninas são fortes. Sem contar que elas usam garras e dentes." expliquei, fazendo Bella rir ainda mais. Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim, me beijando no queixo antes de beijar meus lábios. Comecei a beijá-la de volta, torcendo meus dedos em seu cabelo. Ela gemeu baixinho, e se rastejou pro meu colo. Eu grunhi, adorando a sensação de tê-la ali comigo. Era tão doce e pecaminosa, ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabe de uma coisa, eu gosto muito de você Edward Cullen.", ela disse, quando se afastou com um meio sorriso, _escovando _meu cabelo longe dos meus olhos.

"Eu também gosto muito de você, Isabella Swan." Eu brinquei com suas costas, levando um beijo em seu nariz. "Eu queria passar o resto do dia com você."

"Eu também" disse tristonha. "Oh sim, quase ia esquecendo... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Você está com a minha calcinha?"

Eu corei imediatamente "Hm..."

Bella riu discretamente. "Eu passei o dia todo procurando! Eu suponho que você a escondeu num lugar muito especial depois que meu pai entrou em casa."

"É. Foi sim e, Deus, eu adoro tê-la comigo." foi tudo que eu pude _gemer_ pro meu completo embaraço. Bella riu de novo, o que causou em mim uma careta. Ela estava me provocando. Gostaria de saber se foi meu beijo que fez com que ela ficasse assim...

"E se fizermos assim? Aquela é uma das minhas calcinhas favoritas. Eu vou trocá-la com você por algo mais... especial... Eu posso até mesmo usá-la antes só para você. Sabe como é, um _showzinho_ particular."

Imediatamente _duro_. Foi como eu fiquei. Instantaneamente excitado. Um monte de coisas ocorriam instantaneamente quando eu estava perto de Bella. Eu não sei dizer como eu me sentia em relação a isso. No mínimo era embaraçoso. "Porra, é claro que sim. Quer dizer, é sim, isso seria ótimo." disse, limpando a garganta ligeiramente.

Bella trouxe sua mão de volta ao meu pescoço, esfregando os dedos em um círculo lento e relaxante enquanto ela levava seus lábios até meu ouvido. "Qual é sua cor favorita, Edward?"

"A-a-az-azul", gaguejei ao mesmo tempo em que um calafrio rasgava meu corpo.

"Azul é?" Bella sorriu, beijando meu ouvido antes de beijar meu pescoço. Ela olhou para o relógio e suspirou. "São quase quatro horas. Aposto que você tem que ir, né?"

"Sim.", eu disse um pouco triste "Mas eu posso te ligar mais tarde, pode ser?"

"Eu adoraria.", ela sorriu. "Eu preciso ligar para o meu mecânico de qualquer maneira. Espero que ele possa vir até aqui e consertar essa coisa sem maiores problemas. Eu não quero ser um fardo para você."

"Um fardo? Você está brincando, certo? Eu adoro estar com você. Eu meio que gosto da idéia de lhe dar sempre uma carona até a escola."

"Sim, mas eu tenho ensaio depois da aula nas terças e quintas-feiras, e depois tem os jogos na sexta." disse ela timidamente.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito" comentei, pressionando um beijo na sua testa, que evoluiu para um beijo mais firme em seus lábios. Após cerca de dez minutos de muitos amassos, ela finalmente conseguiu sair do carro e entrou em casa. Era tão tentador apenas correr atrás dela e continuar nossa sessão por horas e horas. Isso era o que o _monstro _nas minhas calças mais queria.

Eu tenho que _vencê-lo_ mais tarde.

Eu acelerei até em casa, indo provavelmente perto dos 100km/h. Assim que eu entrei na casa, ouvi todos cantando...

"O EDWARD TÁ NAMORAAANDO!" Os dois praticamente gritavam, o sotaque fortemente sulista do Jasper misturados com canto idiota e horrível do Emmett. Eu coloquei a mão sobre os olhos e suspirei. Alice e Rosalie estavam rindo, apoiando-se uma na outra.

"Calem a boca!" Gritei de volta.

"Ah, qual é, Eddie! Isto é fantástico!" Rosalie disse alegremente. "Bella é uma garota fantástica. Você precisava de uma namorada igual a ela."

Pra completar, minha mãe pegou essa última frase, então, começou a tagarelar "O que? Edward e Bella estão namorando? Por que você não me contou?"

"Eu acabei de chegar em casa!" Disse jogando meus braços no ar. "Porra, eu mesmo só descobri isso hoje. Olha, eu tenho que me arrumar pra aula."

Eu tentei correr para as escadas, mas minha mãe me puxou pelo braço. "Convide-a para jantar amanhã. Rosalie já estava convidada. E o Jasper pode vir também, e nós todos vamos fazer desse jantar uma ocasão especial."

"Não mãe, eu não quero fazer nada de especial!" reclamei. E então minha mãe começou a fazer biquinho. Isso era horrível. Ela deixava de ser uma mulher de quarenta e cinco anos para se tornar uma criança de três em menos de dez segundos. "Não faça essa cara. Isso não é justo. Nada de especial."

"Eu quero conhecê-la!" Ela disse, se balançando nos calcanhares.

"Você pode conhecê-la na próxima semana também.", comentei querendo colocar um fim nisso. Eu não queria assustar a Bella tão cedo. Esme projetou ainda mais o lábio inferior. "Mãe, agora já chega! Por favor?"

"Jantar. Amanhã." Ela disse com firmeza. Não havia brecha para discussão nesse tom.

"Dá um tempo, Edward. Basta aceitar. Jasper e Rosalie tiveram que passar por isso também." Emmett gritou da sala de estar. Então eu ouvi os murmurinhos e as risadas. Eu tinha uma família do mal. Exagerada e simplesmente má.

"Você é o pior irmão do mundo!" Respondi em voz alta.

"Mas eu sei que você me ama. Qual é, nós não somos tão maus assim. Bella vai nos adorar." Emmett comentou de volta. "Eu prometo que vou estar no meu melhor comportamento."

"Como se isso fosse muita coisa." Murmurei pra mim mesmo. Suspirei e meneei a cabeça para minha mãe. "Tudo bem, mas só se ela quiser. Se ela disser não, eu nunca irei forçá-la, ok? E é melhor você se certificar de que o papai e o Emmett se comportem como gente."

"Eu juro do fundo do meu coração." minha mãe disse, colocando a mão solenemente em seu peito. Eu não pude fazer nada além de rolar os olhos.

"Eu estou indo me arrumar pra aula." eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça.

Onde diabos eu tinha acabado de me meter?

Eu não pude realmente pensar nisso por muito tempo, porque eu tinha que me trocar. Iria chegar mais tarde do que imaginava. Eu gostava de chegar lá mais cedo para poder me alongar corretamente. Coloquei uma calça e uma camiseta limpas, e colocando minha faixa e meu quimono dentro na minha mochila com o restante do meu equipamento. Depois de colocar as lentes de contato, calcei meus chinelos e praticamente corri até a porta da entrada. Tudo que eu conseguir ouvir lá da sala enquanto eu saía de casa eram as risadas das meninas planejando meu destino para a noite seguinte e Emmett e Jasper jogando algum game esportivo.

Cheguei com apenas cinco minutos de sobra, e a maioria da minha turma já estava lá. As crianças estavam num pequeno círculo, esticando os braços e as pernas. Eu chutei meu chinelo e vesti meu quimono antes de amarrar a faixa em minha cintura. Inclinei-me cumprimentando meu mestre que apenas sorriu de volta. "Você está mais agitado que o normal, Edward," Aro disse com um leve sorriso. Ele estava vestido com uma calça e faixa preta, assim como a parte superior de seu traje na mesma cor. Seu cabelo negro e longo estava amarrado displicentemente na base do pescoço.

Se eu não conhecesse Aro, eu poderia até pensar que ele era apenas um velho hippie magricelo. Mas, eu conhecia muito bem Aro e sabia que ele poderia chutar a minha bunda fácil, fácil se ele não fosse um cara tão legal. Ele já praticava artes marciais há um bom tempo e tinha bastante conhecimento para me ensinar.

"Sim, eu sei. Minha mãe ficou me prendendo em casa." murmurei. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em questão e eu balancei a cabeça. "É estúpido. Ela está planejando a besteira de um jantar. Confie em mim, você não vai querer saber."

Ele riu, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ele conhecia a minha mãe muito bem desde que ele e meu pai eram bons amigos. "Você vai ficar pro treino após a aula hoje à noite ou será que ela o recrutou para ajudá-la com seus planos para esse jantar?"

"Fico no treino, graças a Deus."

"Ah, pobre garoto. Eu sinto muito.", disse ele, batendo no meu ombro como se eu estivesse indo para a guerra ao invés de ter que ajudar a minha mãe a fazer bolinhos ou algo parecido. Aro era um solteirão convicto. Eu ri comigo mesmo enquanto ia até o tablado. Minha turma hoje estava lotada de meninas e todas voltaram sua atenção para mim, com grandes sorrisos. Era bom vê-las tão animadas para aprender. "Ok, todo mundo... Em linha!"

**

* * *

**

_Amoras, de meu coração. Mals a demora, esse capítulo deveria ter saído no domingo, mas eu tive o final de semana doente graças a essa frente congelante q tá passando no Rio de Janeiro. Mas o capítulo tá ai. O próximo deve vir no final de semana e teremos Blind ainda essa semana.  
_

_Acho que hoje só tem uma coisinha a explicar: A Bella e o Ed se chamam de 'novios'. É uma brincaderinha interna. Novio em espanhol quer dizer namorado. A Jay tem mtos detalhes em espanhol em suas fics pq ela fala espanhol. _

_Bom, agora todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho e comentando o capítulo. Aro legal esse, não?_

_Bora lá.. 3, 2, 1...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 5**

**

* * *

**

O tempo da aula estava voando. O tempo sempre parece voar quando você está se divertindo. Eu adorava a companhia das crianças. Elas sempre eram demais!

Primeiro, fizemos alguns alongamentos e aquecemos antes de começarmos alguns movimentos básicos. Depois fizemos pequenas batalhas para concluir o treino. Ficamos cerca de quinze minutos trabalhando nisso, até que então decidi fazer um jogo entre eles. Talvez dessa forma, eles pudessem descarregar um pouco mais de energia antes de ir para casa com seus pais. Embora particularmente, eu meio que duvidei disso. Eu nunca me acalmava quando tinha a idade deles.

Além disso, isso geralmente era bem engraçado.

"Ok todo mundo, quem está pronto para ser _Rei do tablado?_" Falei em voz alta para a turma. Rei do tablado era uma daquelas dinâmicas padrões usada sempre nas Artes Marciais. O principal objetivo era fazer com que os lutadores lutassem entre si até encontrar o grande campeão.

Houve uma gritaria tão alta entre as crianças que eu quase perdi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Era a brincadeira favorita da maioria deles e eu sabia disso. Olhei para a porta para verificar se já era algum dos pais deles na sala de espera. Fiquei surpreso com quem vi ali.

_Bella... _

Eu imediatamente sorri. Não importa o porquê que ela estivesse ali. Já estava feliz só pelo fato dela estar. Embora, eu tivesse que perguntar o motivo mais tarde.

"O certo não seria rainha?" Uma das meninas da turma observou sarcasticamente, trazendo-me de volta do meu transe induzido pela minha sexy namorada. Eu lhe dei um sorriso torto antes de voltar minha atenção para a classe. Tive que me lembrar onde estava. Eu estava trabalhando e eu precisava tomar conta da minha turma. Eles mereciam um professor que estivesse ali e não no Mundo da Imaginação.

"Não, se eu ganhar." Sorri perversamente em desafio. Eu adorava brincar com as crianças. "Agora, todo mundo em linha. Quero ver quem será o grande campeão. Vocês duas vão primeiro." Comentei enquanto apontava para duas delas, uma menina loira com tranças e uma morena com ondas curtas selvagens. As duas meninas bateram palmas animadamente antes de correr até o meio do tablado, se preparando para o mini combate. Elas estavam empolgadas.

Não demorou muito tempo para a pequena turma declarar um vencedor. Só houveram quatro batalhas de qualquer jeito. A vencedora era uma menina incrivelmente pequena, faixa vermelha, que era muito rápida com seus pés, mesmo sendo ela tão minúscula. Ela sempre tinha um jeito de entrar na evasiva, ou fugir das mãos de alguém. Ela também era boa em desequilibrar as pessoas. Ela já havia me derrubado uma vez, mas eu não ia permitir que isso acontecesse hoje.

"Ok, Caroline... Está pronta para mim?" Eu perguntei com um rosnado brincalhão enquanto ia pro meio do tablado.

"Sim!" Ela gritou. Levantei uma sobrancelha em sua direção e ela se corrigiu de imediato. "Sim, mestre..."

Circulei ao seu redor divertidamente, flexionando os joelhos e erguendo as mãos, me preparando para seu "ataque". Ela me rondou nervosamente, mordendo o lábio ao mesmo tempo em que considerava o que fazer já que eu obviamente não iria atacar primeiro. De repente, ela se cansou disto e agarrou minhas pernas, tentando me empurrar para o chão. O que não funcionou bem, eu estava muito preparado. Bastante estável.

Se bem que ela era muito forte para uma menina de dez anos de idade. Mas não forte o suficiente, é claro. Eu tinha determinação. Não iria deixar que ela me pegasse desprevenido e derrubasse a minha bunda no chão. Eu não ia passar essa vergonha, não enquanto a Bella estivesse aqui. Então, eu decidi criar um novo plano de ataque.

Agarrei-a pela cintura e joguei-a sobre meu ombro num movimento suave. Suas pernas estavam balançando descontroladamente até que eu passei meus braços em torno de seus joelhos. Eu não queria ser chutado no rosto, é claro. Ela gritou, batendo nas minhas costas com seu pequeno punho. "Ponha-me no chão!" Ela gritou alto, sua gargalhada sobressaindo através de sua voz. "Mestre Edward! Coloque-me no chão, por favor!"

"Não!" Eu ri, sacudindo-a um pouco. "Pessoal em linha!" Ordenei para as meninas que estavam rindo. Definitivamente eu amava fazer isso. Modéstia a parte, eu era um dos melhores professores com as crianças. As meninas ouviram minha instrução e imediatamente, obedeceram mesmo que ainda rindo. "Saudação!" Elas se inclinaram no movimento característico e eu devolvi o gesto com Caroline ainda sobre meus ombros. Coloquei-a no chão, mas não sem antes girar seu corpo pequenino. Ela gritou novamente, desta vez segurando meu quimono com muita força. "Dispensados."

As meninas fugiram gargalhando em direção aos seus pais que estavam esperando na sala. Caroline retomava seu equilíbrio, se apoiando sobre os joelhos. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros para me certificar de que ela estava bem. Não poderia fazer com que ela caísse justo agora. "Você foi ótima. Porque, eu não te arrumo umas balinhas?"

"Sim, por favor!" Ela sorriu feliz para mim. "Das verdes, por favor."

"Umas balinhas para essa garota com todo meu coração." Eu brinquei enquanto pegava algumas do pequeno pote que tínhamos. Fazia sentido conservar essas besteiras e algumas bebidas para um acesso fácil.

"Obrigada.", disse ela, com seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando antes de correr para os pais, que já estavam recolhendo suas coisas. Ela era tão bonitinha.

"Acho que alguém tem uma admiradora." Bella provocou baixinho, enquanto caminhava até a borda do tablado, logo depois que todos os pais haviam ido embora. Alguns deles me fizeram algumas perguntas, outros agradeceram. Falei todos os recados que precisava repassar. Fazia parte do meu trabalho. Mas agora, estávamos praticamente sozinhos.

Eu ri, esfregando as costas do meu pescoço. "Não, todas as crianças são assim mesmo comigo. Elas só gostam de mim, eu acho."

"Tenho certeza que sim, especialmente as meninas. Se soubesse que os professores de karatê poderiam ser tão lindos eu já teria me matriculado há séculos." Bella disse numa voz sedutora que fez um arrepio correr pela a espinha. Será que ela faz essas coisas de propósito ou será que é simplesmente natural? Gostaria muito de descobrir isso.

Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Aro reapareceu. De fato, ele não era tão bom quanto eu, com as crianças. Bem, para as meninas de qualquer maneira. Ele preferia o jeito mais durão e grosseiro dos meninos. Então, ele estava meio que escondido desde então. Seus olhos imediatamente se alargaram quando viu Bella. Minha namorada era uma _carne nova no pedaço_, obviamente. Não que eu pudesse culpá-lo, coitado. "Bem, olá pra você. Como posso ajudá-la?"

"Oh!" Bella corou um pouco sob o seu olhar. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não sou uma cliente. Eu só queria dizer que o Edward não precisa me buscar para ir ao colégio amanhã. Um amigo meu consertou a caminhonete. Foi somente uma correia ou mangueira solta... algo assim." Ela explicou antes de abaixar a voz. "Você se esqueceu de me dar o seu celular de novo e eu não queria ligar pra sua casa novamente, especialmente tão tarde. Eu não quero que sua mãe pense que eu sou uma maníaca ou algo assim. Isso seria péssimo."

Aro ergueu a sobrancelha questionador. Eu sabia que as piadinhas viriam em breve. Embora eu nem me importasse. Ele que me zoasse mesmo, se quisesse. Aro continuou em silêncio, esperando por algo. Então notei o que ele tanto queria. Suspirei baixinho "Aro, esta é Bella, minha namorada. Bella, este meu professor Aro, Mestre Aro Tori".

"Sua namorada?" Ele sorriu malignamente. Implorei para ele com meus olhos. _Querido Deus, que ele se comporte, por favor! _Como se pudesse ter me ouvido ou algo assim, seu sorriso suavizou um pouco. "Sabe, se vocês dois querem fugir, nós podemos remarcar sua aula noutro horário. Eu realmente não me importo."

"Oh, não! Eu não quero interromper nada. Me desculpa, eu estou atrapalhando de verdade vocês." Bella disse timidamente.

"Bem, você poderia se juntar a nós, se quiser." disse Aro, piscando para mim, não quando Bella estava olhando. "Tenho certeza de que o Ed não se importaria de lhe dar uma ou duas aulas particulares."

"Sério?" Bella perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Eles eram tão bonitos. "Você não se importa?" Ela disse voltando-se em minha direção. _Quem poderia dizer não a essa cara? Ou para esse corpo. Ou para essa voz. Para ela, em si. _

"Você tá brincando, né? Isso é ótimo!" Eu disse empolgado. Seu sorriso cresceu, assim como o meu.

"Tudo bem." Aro falou batendo as mãos antes de esfregá-las em sua própria excitação. "Tire suas meias e seus sapatos."

"Eu vou ficar um pouco mais confortável também." informei para ele, indo em direção ao material que estava enfiado no canto da sala. Bebi um pouco de água em minha garrafa antes de puxar a faixa e retirar meu quimono. Quando me virei, Bella estava me encarando, lá do meio do tablado. Ela havia retirado suas meias e as botas, juntamente com aquele seu colete preto e _sexy_. Eu só conseguia _babar_ ao observar a curva de seus seios que estavam bem visíveis por conta do seu sutiã. Quando finalmente fitei de volta seus olhos, eu perguntei, "O que?"

Aro pigarreou no mesmo instante que o telefone tocou. Ele suspirou, passando a mão sobre a testa. Ele odiava esta parte. Trabalhar no escritório não era realmente sua praia. "Eu vou atender. Ajude-a a se alongar.", disse ele, surpreendentemente, soando meio aliviado. Acho que eu não fui o único que sentia a tensão na sala.

Eu andei até ela, realmente não tendo certeza de por onde começar, especialmente do jeito que meus nervos estavam funcionando. Depois de um minuto, ensinei-lhe o modo de se sentar. Ela fez isso imediatamente. Sentei-me as suas costas, com as pernas de cada lado de seu corpo. Com as mãos em cada coxa, com cuidado, abri suas pernas devagar. Ela era incrivelmente flexível e alcançou abertura total com certa facilidade.

Bella recostou-se contra meu ombro, seus lábios a cerca de uma polegada de distância de minha orelha. "Você está tão _quente_.", ela sussurrou.

"Desculpe." murmurei e logo em seguida, me afastei dela sem nem pensar duas vezes.

"Não...", ela encostando-se a mim outra vez. "Quer dizer, você está _quente_ no sentido de querer que você me amarre com sua faixa preta e me _coma_ como um louco."

Quando terminou de falar, ela fechou as pernas e levou sua testa até seu joelho, forçando agora sua bunda contra o meu _membro_. "Santa Mãe!" eu ofeguei, quando ela mudava para o outro joelho, esfregando sua bunda durinha em minhas calças. Eu tomei uma respiração lenta e profunda.

"Uau." Aro comentou alto quando voltou, vendo a cena em torno dele. "Eu não acho que ela precisa de sua ajuda, afinal. Você já fez isso antes?"

"Eu sou líder-de-torcida." Bella informou-lhe tranquilamente, um sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

As sobrancelhas de Aro se levantaram e ele olhou diretamente para mim. Eu apenas sorri. O que ele queria que eu fizesse? Uma dancinha da vitória? _Mesmo que eu tivesse vontade de fazer uma..._ "Bem, eu aposto que você tem muita força, garota. Nós teremos que trabalhar nisso em outra oportunidade. Nós vamos trabalhar _o lançamento_ hoje. Você acha que está pronta para isso."

"Lançamento?" Bella perguntou curiosa. Sua bunda estava perfeitamente ao nível dos meus olhos por um instante até que ela se virou me ofereceu uma mão pra ajudar-me a levantar. Pulei para os meus pés, o tempo todo querendo minha ereção abaixasse. Minha calça não foi feita para esconder coisas desse tipo. Felizmente, Aro não disse nada. E assim eu espero que permaneça.

"Sim. O _lançamento_ é usado para derrubar alguém." Informei para ela. Bella arregalou os olhos com minhas palavras.

"Eu não posso fazer isso!" ela sibilou rapidamente.

"Qualquer um pode fazer. Lembra daquela menininha?" Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente. "Ela já me derrubou antes. Ela tem metade do seu tamanho. Você pode fazer isso, _baby_."

"Algo me diz que você não chama suas outras alunas desse jeito." Aro murmurou para si mesmo.

"Oh? Tá com ciúme? Vem cá, gostoso!" Eu chamei, soltando um beijo em sua direção. O tempo todo eu estava tentando segurar uma risada.

"Cale a boca." Aro riu alto para mim. "Eu vou ensinar essa menina a atirar o seu traseiro magro no chão, sabia?"

"Se ela me quiser no chão, tudo que ela precisa fazer é me pedir." Eu soltei de uma vez, sem nem mesmo pensar. Normalmente, Aro e eu soltávamos muitas piadinhas de duplo-sentido um com o outro, mas não queria saber que Bella soubesse disso. Se bem que por uma parte, eu não me arrependo. Sorri comigo mesmo enquanto Bella ria baixinho, a expressão de diversão clara em suas feições.

"Edward Cullen!" Aro falou bem alto. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você!" De um modo brincalhão, fingiu enxugar uma lágrima. "Você está se tornando um homenzinho!"

"Vai se ferrar, velhote!" Murmurei.

"O Edward _já é_ um homem," Bella interveio por mim. "Eu mesma confirmei isso."

Meu queixo quase caiu no chão. E a ânsia de fazer aquela dancinha da vitória veio novamente.

Aro gargalhou alto. "Oh, irritadinha. Mim. gostar." - Aro brincou.

"Primeiro, _chave-de-cadeia_, seu pedófilo. E segundo, ela é **minha **namorada." Indiquei apontando a mãos pro meu quadril e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Encaramos-nos por um longo momento, Aro tentando parecer mais sério do que eu. Bem, isso não estava dando muito certo.

"Na verdade, eu irei fazer 18 daqui há alguns meses." A Bella nos informou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não dê esperanças para ele, baby." Eu comentei, mas sem deixar de sorrir em troca. _Aniversário, huh?_ Muitas novas possibilidades virão com isso. Teríamos que conversar sobre isso num futuro muito próximo.

"Ok, vamos ao trabalho, _crianças_." Aro ergueu as sobrancelhas incitando a contrariá-lo. Decidi simplesmente ignorar. Comparado a esse maracujá de gaveta, nos éramos realmente crianças perto dele. "Bella, fique bem aqui. Edward vai atacá-la por trás."

"E como _exatamente_ o Edward irá me atacar?" Bella perguntou. Aposto qualquer coisa que o Aro gostou do sarcasmo dela. Isso era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nas mulheres. Ele - definitivamente - era um velho pervertido.

"Mostre pra ela, Ed." Ele comandou. Imediatamente, eu a agarrei sem muita força em volta de seus braços. Ela se derreteu contra meu peito, se recostando ao meu toque. Meu rosto estava quase enterrado nos seus cabelos e isso era tão tentador que cheguei a respirar profundamente. "Não precisa ficar tão confortável."

"O que eu devo fazer, então?" Bella perguntou calmamente. "Tenho absoluta certeza de que não consigo fazer nada."

"Você é muito mais forte do que imagina.", eu sussurrei ao seu ouvido. Ela virou-se levemente e beijou minha bochecha.

Surpreendentemente, Aro não comentou nada.

"Bem, tudo é uma questão de como você utiliza seu próprio peso, princesa." E então ele começou a instruí-la . "Pegue o braço esquerdo dele com ambas as mãos. Agarre-o com força."

Bella o fez, seus dedos apertando meus músculos agradavelmente. "E agora?"

"Mova o lado esquerdo do seu quadril, na direção dele. Empurre-o levemente. Percebeu como ele se inclinou um pouco? É justamente nesse ponto que você pode desequilibrá-lo." Bella meneou em compreensão e então ele continuou. "Avance lentamente, e puxe-o para baixo." O telefone tocou outra vez. "Jesus Cristo! Eles nunca vão me deixar em paz! Só um minuto, eu volto logo." Comentou ele já correndo para atender a chamada.

E com isso, decidi assumir a vez. "Curve-se mais um pouco. Você irá me derrubar naturalmente. Eu vou ficar completamente sem equilíbrio. É nesse momento que você deve colocar toda sua força em suas mãos. Agora, curve-se só mais um pouquinho." eu instrui e ela o fez lentamente. "Viu? É bem simples."

"Eu acho que não consigo." Bella comentou novamente, um pouco mais nervosa.

"Sim, você consegue. Bem, faça mais rápido desta vez, jogue todo seu peso no meu quadril, e puxe meu braço pra baixo." Pedi ao seu pescoço, respirando seu perfume enquanto fazia isso. Eu quase pude sentir seu gosto em minha língua.

"Você está pronto?" Bella perguntou como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Concordei e ela começou a se mover. Ela empurrou seu quadril no meu, me jogando para trás antes de puxar meu braço pra frente. Cai forte no chão mas mesmo assim consegui proteger minha cabeça entre meus braços. Bella ofegou, colocando as mãos sobre a boca. "Oh, meu Deus! Você está bem? Eu te machuquei?"

Ela caiu de joelhos ao meu lado, completamente preocupada. Era tão doce, mas eu não pude segurar o riso. "Bom trabalho!"

"Você está bem?" Ela balbuciou nervosamente. Inclinou-se sobre mim, à procura de alguma lesão ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Passei minha mão por sua nuca e arrastei-a para os meus lábios. Logo antes de lhe beijar sussurrei "Eu estou mais do que bem. Você foi fantástica, amor."

Nós nos beijamos ali mesmo, em pleno tatame. Meus dedos se emaranharam entre seus cabelos enquanto suas mãos iam a deriva pelo meu peito. Eu queria tanto _possuí-la_ aqui neste tablado. Essa era mais uma de minhas fantasias.

"Oh Deus! Arrumem um quarto, por favor!" disse Aro levemente aborrecido antes de voltar pro escritório mais uma vez.

Bella se afastou, corando num vermelho beterraba, enquanto mordia os lábios entre os dentes. "Desculpa." Ela murmurou baixinho. "É melhor eu ir andando, já está mesmo na hora."

Ainda deitado, apoiei-me nos cotovelos. "Tudo bem..." disse, fazendo um beicinho. Ela foi até a borda do tablado e calçou suas botas. "Oh espera! Eu quase ia me esquecendo. Isto vai soar meio estúpido, mas é que minha mãe quer muito conhecê-la. Ela quer fazer uma _coisinha_ lá em casa amanhã e convidou o Jasper e a Rose também. Você quer vir? Quer dizer, eu compreendo perfeitamente se você não quiser. Sabe como é, não pude fazer nada para evitar... afinal de contas ela a é minha mãe e... "

"Edward," Bella rolou os olhos sorrindo. "Eu adoraria. Isso me parece ótimo. Mas, acho que só poderei ir depois do treino. Mas, se a Rosalie vai também, ela já sabe disso."

"Pois é."

"Eu vou. Meu pai irá trabalhar até bem tarde, de qualquer maneira. Vai ser bom jantar com algumas pessoas, afinal." Bella fechou o zíper de suas botas depois que calçou as meias. Então finalmente vestiu o seu colete. Pus-me de pé e fui até ela.

"Obrigado por vir." Sussurrei. "Foi muito bom ter você aqui comigo."

"Pra mim também. E de fato, você precisa me dar algumas aulas particulares. Acho que posso aprender muito." Bella respondeu, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. "E a propósito, você ainda não me deu o número de seu celular."

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero fazer isso. Eu meio que gosto de você vindo me procurar para me dizer coisas." Eu brinquei, dobrando meus braços sobre seus ombros.

"Pense nas coisas desta maneira... Se eu tiver seu número, eu poderei encontrá-lo bem mais rápido." Bella sorriu, beijando meu queixo.

Suspirei. "Eu não quero te deixar." Era um tanto patético e meloso, mas eu não me importei nenhum pouco.

"Eu também não." Bella respondeu de volta.

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e no mesmo instante tive uma idéia. Movendo minhas mãos para sua bunda, eu a ergui. Bella riu, e automaticamente envolveu suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Ela era tão levinha! Eu poderia carregá-la durante o dia todo. Então, fui até a dispensa e peguei uma caneta. Infelizmente, eu precisava abaixá-la para conseguir escrever meu número em suas mãos. Sentei-a no balcão, puxando sua mão aos meus lábios, antes de tudo. Beijei firmemente o local, chupando logo acima do pulso por um momento antes de escrever meu celular na palma da sua mão. Ela estremeceu levemente, me observando com atenção. "Pronto, aqui está."

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu a medida que pulava do balcão. Seu corpo inteiro roçou no meu quando ela fez isso. "Vejo você na escola amanhã."

"Ok". Respondi, não querendo dizer adeus ainda. Ela começou a caminhar em direção a sua bolsa, mas eu a impedi, puxando-a para os meus braços. Com firmeza, mas ainda de um jeito doce, beijei seus lábios. "Até amanhã."

"Eu vou estar na frente ao ginásio." Bella me informou. "Você quer tomar café-da-manhã comigo?"

"Claro." Eu sorri feliz. "Isso seria ótimo."

"Você leva alguma coisa e eu faço mesmo, ok?" Ela sorriu, pegando sua bolsa.

"Por mim tudo bem." Comentei dando-lhe outro beijo. "Tchau, amor."

"Tchau." Ela balbuciou, caminhando até a porta olhando pra mim antes de sair.

"Puta merda! O que foi isso?" Aro me perguntou, quando chegou ao meu lado.

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntei-lhe sério.

"Vocês dois parecem até que tem os lábios grudados. Sem contar que ambos têm aquele olharzinho besta na cara. Há quanto tempo você está com essa dama?"

"_Dama?_ Isso parece mais alguma gíria velha dos anos vinte ou algo assim."

"Você está evitando a pergunta." Ele reclamou. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi revirar os olhos. "Ela realmente gosta de você. E você está apaixonado por ela, não é?"

"Eu estou...", respondi meneeando a cabeça. "Parece mais um ímã. Estou tão atraído por ela. E ela faz com que eu me sinta..." Eu balancei a cabeça, não sabendo como explicar isso. "Eu nunca imaginei sentir algo assim. Ela é tão doce. Tudo nela é delicado e bonito. Só quero abraçar e beijá-la e protegê-la para sempre."

"Sabe quem você me lembra?" Aro perguntou enquanto envolvia um braço em torno do meu ombro.

"Quem?"

"Você parece o Carlisle quando conheceu a Esme. Os homens Cullen meio que se apaixonam rápido e intensamente ao que parece. Estou quase com ciúmes.", Aro brincou. "Tudo bem, garoto. Agora é minha vez de chutar o seu traseiro. Você está muito cheio de si. Isso merece uma punição."

"Como se você pudesse me derrubar, seu velhote pervertido." Eu provoquei. "Especialmente agora."

"Para o tatame, garoto. Vamos ver quem é o velhote aqui!"

Após o término da minha aula particular, finalmente fui para casa. Eu estava completamente cansado. Surpreendentemente estava muito quieto lá dentro. Segui direto para a cozinha onde encontrei minha mãe. Ela estava mexendo algo numa panela grande de metal com uma colher de madeira. "Ei, mãe."

"Olá querido." disse ela distraída, colocando um punhado de alguma coisa verde dentro da panela.

"Onde está todo mundo?" Eu perguntei, se sentando em cima do balcão.

"Seu pai está no trabalho; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice decidiram sair. Isso nos deixa a sós, garoto. A menos que você esteja saindo também."

"Bem, eu meio que pensei em jantar com uma mulher maravilhosa esta noite." Comentei como quem não quer nada. Era melhor começar a puxar o saco desde agora. Eu não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer comigo amanhã à noite.

"Oh? Bella?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Neguei com a cabeça e sorri em sua direção.

"Não, com a Esme, boba! O que você está fazendo?"

"Ahhh... você é tão doce." ela se aproximou e beijou minha testa. Sorri de volta, envolvendo um braço em torno de sua cintura, enquanto ela se inclinava contra mim. "Apesar de você estar fedendo!"

"Nossa mãe! Muito obrigado..." Eu comentei sarcástico. "E aí, o que tem pra jantar?"

"Cabelo de anjo com molho de tomate e azeite com leve toque de três queijos gratinados." explicou ela, me fitando por cima do ombro parecendo realmente uma chef.

"E aqueles idiotas decidiram sair pra jantar ao invés de comer isso?" Brinquei levemente. "Precisa de ajuda?" Eu me ofereci, me levantando do meu lugar.

"Ponha a mesa para nós. Ah, e por que você não pega um pouco de chá na geladeira?"

"Claro." disse eu, indo direto ao trabalho. "Quer pão?"

"Oh! Quase me esqueci disso!" comentou ela, correndo direto para a caixa dos pães "Obrigada por me lembrar."

Trabalhamos juntos, arrumando a mesa, uma vez que tínhamos colocado o pão de alho para assar. Coloquei um pouco do macarrão nos dois pratos, onde logo em seguida ela assumiu e adicionou o molho e o azeite antes de passar um dos pratos para mim, e assim eu colocaria a quantidade de queijo que eu quisesse. Servir-nos com o chá de hortelã antes de polvilhar um pouco mais de queijo na minha comida. Comecei a misturar o macarrão, sem nem sequer olhar para a minha mãe. "Então, o que você tem planejado para amanhã?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Acho que deveríamos fazer algum grelhado lá fora. Ou talvez eu fizesse um mix de várias coisas. Sabe? Um pouco de frango, bife, hambúrgueres. Algo para todos nós. Não vai ser muito chique. Você irá falar com Bella sobre isso amanhã? Você acha que ela vai topar?" Minha mãe perguntou animadamente.

"Uh, eu já falei com ela." expliquei calmamente. Minha mãe me olhou totalmente confusa. "Bella apareceu na aula. Ela precisava me dizer alguma coisa e eu me esqueci de lhe dar o meu número. Ela não queria ter que ligar para cá de novo, medo de que você a achasse uma maníaca ou algo do tipo."

Minha mãe riu. "Eu nunca teria achado isso."

"Eu sei, mas ela está preocupada com isso por algum motivo." Comentei, antes de dar uma mordida de pão de alho. "Enfim, eu conversei com ela sobre esse jantar. Ela disse que adoraria vir."

"Isso é ótimo!" Esme disse antes de tomar um gole de sua bebida. Então ela parou abruptamente. Bem, isso nunca foi um bom sinal. "Espere aí. Aro quis conhecê-la?"

"Um..." Eu murmurei, evitando a questão ao empurrar mais comida na minha boca.

"Oh não! Logo Aro! Ele a conheceu primeiro?" Minha mãe fez aquele beicinho para mim. "Isso não é justo."

"Eu não queria que eles se encontrassem, acredite." Jurei de coração para ela. "Apenas aconteceu. Ei! Anime-se, ela virá amanhã! Ok?"

"Tudo bem.", ela murmurou. E então, limpou a garganta. "Então, como está o jantar?"

"Está ótimo, mãe! Você realmente é a melhor cozinheira do mundo. Sabe... a Bella gosta de cozinhar também. Tenho certeza de que vocês duas poderão trocar alguma receitas amanhã." comentei numa tentativa de distraí-la. É claro que funcionou.

Depois que eu ajudei minha mãe a limpar a cozinha, fui até o meu quarto e tomei um banho. Esfreguei-me completamente, para arrancar o suor e a sujeira do karatê de cima de mim. Eu sempre me sentia um porco depois da aula. Deixei a água quente derretia minha tensão e eu ficava apenas apreciando como ela escorria pelo meu corpo.

Depois de ler um capítulo obrigatório para minha aula de Literatura, subi na cama vestindo apenas uma boxers. Puxei a calcinha da Bella debaixo de meu travesseiro, imaginando se a lingerie azul seria semelhante. Eu gostava de sentir o tecido sobre minhas mãos, mas eu gostava ainda mais de sentir a pele de Bella.

Depois de uma rápida _sessão_ comigo mesmo, caí num sono profundo, completamente e totalmente apagado.

* * *

_Flores, mals o atraso.. mas taí o capítulo fresquinho ;) Qq dúvida, só deixar na review que eu respondo no próximo._

_Caroooooool, gostosa.. lê em inglês não! hahahaha sossega e espera o att, porra! _

_Lindas do meu tum-tum, beijos e todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 6**

**

* * *

**

Acordei uma hora mais cedo do que o normal e comecei a planejar.

_Café da manhã... café da manhã... O que diabos eu poderia cozinhar rápido e fácil para se levar a um café da manhã? _

Fui tropeçando até a cozinha, enquanto todos ainda dormiam. Eu não tinha idéia por onde começar. Era minha mãe quem sempre fazia as minhas comidas. Eu tenho que admitir, eu estava completamente mimado. Só que Esme era uma cozinheira fantástica e esse era um de seus hobbies. Suspirei, começando a fuçar os armários.

Latas, frascos, caixas, sacos e outros pacotes sem importância. Enfiei meus óculos de volta pelo meu nariz. Não tinha percebido que eles tinham deslizado. Isso simplesmente não estava dando certo.

Café, era disso que eu precisava. Um monte daquele líquido muito escuro, e bem açucarado.

_Agora, como diabos você usa uma cafeteira? _

Eu não era uma pessoa matinal. De forma alguma. Péssimo começo do dia. Muito e muito péssimo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, eu me lembrei de como se usa aquela máquina extremamente complicada e comecei a preparar o meu café. E mesmo que eu tivesse tomado um banho na noite anterior, decidi tomar outro só pra eu acordar de vez.

Liguei o chuveiro no máximo, deixando a água tão quente quanto possível. Antes de pisar dentro do boxe, sibilando todos os palavrões que conhecia, eu finalmente consegui entrar debaixo d'água. A temperatura estava um pouco alta demais, mas mesmo assim, eu me senti bem. Quando saí do chuveiro cinco minutos depois, minha pele estava vermelho fogo. Esperei que voltasse ao normal o quanto antes.

Vesti meu pijama de volta, já que eu não queria sujar minha roupa caso eu viesse mesmo a cozinhar. Se eu não conseguisse descobrir nada pra fazer nos próximos dez minutos, resolvi que iria a qualquer canto e compraria alguma coisa. Afinal isso seria bem mais fácil.

Eu me servi do meu café, tomando um longo gole da caneca. Sei que a maioria das pessoas não concordava com adolescentes bebendo café, e o pior é que eu já era viciado. Tudo começou quando eu tinha quatorze anos e comecei a jogar alguns jogos virtuais online. Se adormecesse jogando essas coisas eu poderia morrer, e perder todo meu _score_ anterior. Café, Montain Dew, e Red Bull foram às soluções que eu encontrei.

Drenei todo líquido de minha caneca em cerca de dois minutos, em seguida, me servir de mais um. Meu cérebro estava finalmente começando a trabalhar de novo, então fui para a dispensa, mais uma vez. Eu olhei através das prateleiras, realmente sem saber o fazer até que eu vi dois pacotes.

_Perfeito. _

Liguei o forno e tirei algumas formas e todas as coisas das quais precisaria para fazer minha parte do trato. Era perfeito.

Eu estava acabando de retirar as bandejas do forno quando Emmett e minha mãe entraram na cozinha. Minha mãe já estava perfeitamente vestida para o dia. Emmett parecia ter sido atropelado por um trem - seu estado normal pela manhã. Ele não era uma pessoa matinal também.

"O que você está fazendo?" Emmett perguntou com uma expressão curiosa quando pegou a garrafa inteira do suco de laranja da geladeira. Eu já podia prever que ele não iria nem se incomodar em pegar um copo até que minha mãe lhe atirou um olhar mortal. Ele suspirou e seguiu para os armários, retirando o maior copo que ele pode encontrar.

"Estou cozinhando. O que você pensou que fosse?" Perguntei-lhe sarcasticamente, abanando os _muffins_ com a luva de forno. Eu queria tirá-los das forminhas para embalá-los pra mais tarde.

"E por que exatamente você está cozinhando, princesa?" Emmett disse sorrindo para mim. Ouvi minha mãe, clicando a língua aborrecida pela atitude dele ao segurar sua xícara de café. Ela podia estar bem vestida, mas ela não era uma pessoa matinal também. Alice era a única pessoa radiante assim que acorda por aqui.

"Bella e eu decidimos tomar café da manhã juntos hoje." eu expliquei para eles.

"Uau, você já está cheio de _viadisses_ assim?" ele bradou após a engolir todo seu suco e servirsse de outro copo. Mamãe devia ter deixado que ele bebesse direto da garrafa. Menos louça pra lavar. Ele era um animal, às vezes.

"Emmett?" Minha mãe comentou com voz doce. Eu sorri comigo mesmo. Isso poderia ser bem interessante.

"Sim?" Ele disse, olhando por cima da minha cabeça.

"Se eu ouvir você dizer essa frase de novo, eu vou te bater com os saltos do meu _Jimmy Choos_ e em seguida, fazer com que você me compre uns novos. Entendido?" Ela disse com a voz mais séria do um!

"Sim, senhora", disse ele, curvando-se ligeiramente por ter levado um esporro deste tamanho. Foi muito engraçado. Emmett, com certeza ainda era uma criança.

Coloquei quatro bolinhos num prato. Dois de mirtilo e dois de banana. "Mãe aqui. Eu te fiz o café da manhã e esses aqui são pro papai." Falei enquanto entregava os bolinhos com um sorriso enorme. Eu não planejei fazer exatamente isso, mas eu tinha feito muffins demais para duas pessoas.

"Ah, obrigado, querido. Isso é tão doce de sua parte." Minha mãe disse, beijando minha testa e passando a mão em meus cabelos, certamente deixando-o ainda mais selvagem.

"Ei! Onde estão meus muffins?" Emmett chiou.

"Por que você não faz alguns pra você?" Perguntei, colocando o restante dos bolos um recipiente de plástico. Ele rosnou para mim e eu rosnei de volta, colocando o pote debaixo do braço. Eu não ia deixar esse muffins longe da minha vista. Eu conheço meu irmão. Não iria sobrar nenhum se eu desse bobeira enquanto me arrumava. Eu não iria deixá-lo pegar nenhum.

"Imbecil." ele murmurou sob sua respiração enquanto eu caminhava para fora da cozinha.

"Bundão preguiçoso." comentei logo em seguida, subindo as escadas a tempo de encontrar a Alice. "Oh! Ei maninha! Um, só para que você saiba, eu estou saindo mais cedo hoje. Então, se quiser uma carona é melhor você se apressar, ok?"

"Qual é a pressa?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Vou me encontrar com a Bella." disse-lhe com um encolher de ombros.

"É claro. Você encontra uma mulher e agora nos abandona. Se bem que eu não posso reclamar tanto disso." ela sorriu para mim, brincalhona.

"Ah, acho que nem tudo parece ser tão perfeito assim. Na verdade, eu queria saber se você e o Jasper gostariam de se sentarem conosco no almoço. Pra resumir a história: nós não somos mais bem-vindos na mesa antiga dela" - expliquei, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu ia ver se o Ben e a Angela também querem ficar com a gente."

"Quer que eu chame a Rose e o Em também?" Ela perguntou alegremente.

"A Rose com certeza. Já o Emmett só se você conseguir fazer com que ele não se comporte como um homem das cavernas." falei num tom de aviso. Alice riu alto e apenas assentiu.

"Entendi. Bem, vá em frente. Eu pego uma carona com o Emmett. Ele não tem treino agora pela manhã. Além disso, eu vou ter que chegar cedo em casa para ajudar a mamãe com o jantar de hoje à noite. Ela está muito empolgada. "

Suspirei pesadamente ao voltar a subir as escadas. "Eu percebi."

"Não vai ser tão ruim assim, Edward." Alice gritou, quando ela finalmente chegou no andar de baixo.

"Bem que eu queria acreditar em você." murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto ia até o meu quarto para me trocar. Eu queria chegar um pouco adiantado, se fosse possível.

Eu me vesti o mais depressa que pude, tentando encontrar algo um pouco melhor. Isso quase parecia um encontro. _Deus, um encontro_. Eu realmente precisava levá-la a um encontro de verdade. Vou perguntar isso a ela mais tarde. Por um momento, me perguntei o que ela faria na próxima sexta-feira. Talvez poderíamos ir ao cinema e jantar. Eu adoraria ser um perfeito cavalheiro para ela – sabe como é que é, com todo esse negócio de pagar a conta e tudo mais. Aro me pagava cerca de cinqüenta dólares por aula que eu dava. E eu queria dar mais aulas nos dias em que Bella treinava. Eu queria sair com a Bella todos os finais de semana.

Então, eu também tinha possibilidade de fazer um dinheiro extra na delegacia ao consertar os computadores de lá. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se queria ou não fazer isso, especialmente se os valores de Charlie mudassem quando ele perceber que eu estou namorando sua filha. A idéia de estar num lugar pequeno, lotado de armas com o pai da garota que eu estava namorando era assustadora.

Encontrei uma calça cargo cáqui e uma camisa preta de botão. Estava um pouco frio nesta manhã. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, tentando ajeitá-lo, uma vez que vi meu reflexo já no hall da entrada. Não estava funcionando. Suspirei, e ignorei-o rapidamente.

Cheguei na escola uns vinte e cinco minutos adiantado. Um enorme sorriso cresceu no meu rosto quando notei que a caminhonete de Bella já estava lá. Ela devia estar ansiosa para isso. Estacionei rápido e praticamente corri até ela, segurando firme meu pote com os bolinhos. Quando Bella me viu, ela sorriu acenando bastante.

"Oi." disse ela timidamente, se apoiando na ponta dos seus pés para pressionar um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Oi." eu sorri de volta. No mesmo segundo dei um passo para trás e olhei suas roupas. Ela estava vestindo um jeans justo e preto que eu nunca tinha visto antes com um par de _all star_ roxo. Não pude deixar de rir um pouco, quando notei sua camiseta. Ela dizia: "_Não negue suas raízes."_ e logo abaixo estava estampado uma imagem antiga de um joystick de Nintendo. "Adorei sua camisa." Disse-lhe sinceramente, passando meus dedos em seu braço.

Ela encarou a camiseta e então se voltou para mim com um pequeno sorriso, um leve rubor se espalhando pelo rosto. "Eu achei que você iria gostar. Minha mãe me deu essa camisa há séculos. Achei-a perdida no closet, esta manhã."

"Você nunca para de me surpreender." disse-lhe numa voz baixa, me inclinando para beijá-la suavemente. Era tão tentador continuar apenas ali beijando-a, mas eu tinha que parar. Rápido demais eu me afastei. "Quer ir pro refeitório e comer o nosso café da manhã?"

"Sim, por favor! Estou morrendo de fome. Espero que você goste do que eu trouxe." Comentou quando começamos a andar de mãos dadas em direção ao refeitório. Não havia quase ninguém ainda nessa manhã e fiquei muito feliz com isso. Eu me sentia mais confortável quando éramos somente nós dois. Era mais fácil ser natural com ela.

"Garota, eu sou um adolescente. Eu como qualquer coisa que estiver perto da minha boca.", comentei com uma risada. Ao meu lado, ela riu, e seu rosto ficou num vermelho brilhante.

"Qualquer coisa?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida quando nos sentamos em uma pequena mesa redonda. Pousei o pote de plástico bem na frente dela, apoiando meu queixo na minha mão enquanto eu olhava para ela.

"O que você tem em mente?" Eu a provoquei.

Ela parou de tirar as coisas de sua mochila por um momento e sorriu, estendendo sua mão para pegar a minha livre. Ela trouxe-a para debaixo da mesa e colocou-a logo acima de suas coxas. Engoli em seco quando eu senti o calor ali. Fiquei duro imediatamente e fechei os olhos para tomar uma respiração profunda. "Se você quiser, afinal." Bella disse, me tirando de um pequeno transe. "Não vou forçá-lo a nada."

"Confie em mim, você vai ter que me fazer parar." disse num sussurro baixo. "Se bem que, eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes."

"Eu sei." disse ela, se aconchegando um pouco mais perto de mim.

"Provavelmente vou ser horrível fazendo isso." Respondi com uma voz baixa e constrangida. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e levou sua mão ao meu pescoço, puxando-me mais perto para me beijar. E que beijo foi esse! Cheio de paixão e desejo. Foi repleto de desejo e necessidade.

E tudo isso durou somente vinte e três segundos. As portas do refeitório se abriram e um professor entrou, fazendo com que Bella e eu nos separássemos imediatamente, cada um de nós corando e olhando para baixo.

"E então, café-da-manhã?" Bella perguntou, limpando sua garganta. "Eu trouxe bacon e cereais com um pouquinho de mel. Ah, e eu também fiz um pouco de chocolate quente."

"Eu acho que você se empolgou um pouquinho." Eu ri. "Apesar que isso tudo parece ótimo pra mim. Eu trouxe alguns muffins de mirtilo e de banana."

"Isso parece estar tão bom", disse ela com gemido suave.

Eu abri o pote e peguei um, colocando-o sobre um guardanapo que ela tinha retirado da sua mochila. Ela tinha pensado em tudo! Ela tinha um pequeno recipiente cheio de cereais para nós, e um copo com um pouco de mel. O bacon estava embrulhado no papel alumínio para mantê-lo aquecido. O chocolate quente estava numa garrafa térmica para nós dividirmos. Ela ainda levou duas colheres descartáveis. Peguei uma das colheres e mergulhei-a no cereal de aveia, oferecendo-lhe em seguida. Ela sorriu e inclinou-se para dar uma mordida.

"Acho que este vai ser o melhor café da manhã que eu tive em minha vida." Comentei sincero, nos servindo agora com um pouco de chocolate quente pra cada um.

"Eu concordo." Bella balançou a cabeça, derramando um pouco de mel na aveia como eu costumava fazer. "Geralmente eu sempre coloco alguns_ pop tarts_ de cereja na torradeira".

"O meu favorito é de amora" Eu ri. "Isso e alguns litros de café."

"Isso vai atrapalhar seu crescimento" Bella ralhou brincalhona, clicando sua língua.

"Eu acho que já sou _grande_ o suficiente." sibilei com uma sobrancelha levantada, me voltando um pouco pra ela. Bella ficou respirando forte e balançou sua cabeça algumas vezes. Não pude deixar de rir de sua expressão deslumbrada. Ela franziu a testa quando me escutou rindo e me deu um tapa no ombro.

"Cale a boca e volte a comer."

Cada um de nós comeu um muffin, alguma tirinhas de bacon, um pouco de cereal. O chocolate quente foi o único que não sobrou pra contar estória. Enfiei o resto dos muffins na minha mochila para mais tarde, e ajudei-a a limpar os seus recipientes e levá-los de volta até sua caminhonete. O estacionamento estava lotado de pessoas agora, e nós não iríamos ter um tempo _realmente_ a sós. Sendo assim, me abaixei lentamente e dei-lhe um beijo, apertando seu corpo contra a porta a caminhonete. Ela se inclinou contra meu toque, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Cedo demais, o primeiro sinal soou alto. Fui à contra gosto até a aula, desejando não precisar ter que ir pra escola.

_Ah, tudo pra se tornar um adulto. _

Quando me sentei na minha primeira aula, percebi que James estava a cerca de três metros de distância de mim. Nunca tínhamos nos falado antes, mas senti a necessidade de dizer alguma coisa pra ele depois do que aconteceu ontem. Limpei minha garganta e falei, "Oi, James."

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, parecendo confuso com o fato de que eu estava falando com ele. Não fiquei surpreso com isso. Eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito caso estivéssemos na situação oposta.

"Eu quero te agradecer por ontem."

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Não foi nada."

"Você não entende. Aquilo foi muito legal de sua parte. Ninguém nunca me defendeu assim, e-" James ergueu as mãos para cima, me impedindo de falar rapidamente.

"Olha, isso não foi sobre você. Eu não gosto do Mike, ele é um imbecil. E eu gosto da Bella. Ela sim é uma boa garota. Desculpe, isso foi meio grosseiro, mas é a verdade. Entendeu?" Ele se explicou. Mordi meu lábio e olhei para a minha mesa antes de falar novamente.

"Seja lá tenha sido o motivo, eu continuo grato."

"Não sei a razão pela qual a Bella está com você. Mas, ela deve ter alguma. Sugiro que você não estrague tudo. Ela é a melhor pessoa que um cara como você poderia conseguir.", disse ele antes de se virar e realmente prestar atenção no professor.

Ele estava certo em todos os sentidos possíveis. Eu dei um longo suspiro antes de me voltar para o meu livro.

A primeira parte da manhã se arrastou longamente e eu só queria voltar pra casa junto com Bella. Eu queria seqüestrá-la, levando-a em meu carro, e encontrar algum local privado, e agradecer-lhe, repetidas vezes. Eu queria agradecer por ela se importar comigo, por querer ficar comigo, por estar ao meu lado e para todas as outras razões que eu pudesse imaginar.

Bella estava esperando por mim na cafeteria quando eu saí da aula de educação física. Quando ela me viu, ela imediatamente se aproximou e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Oi, lindo."

"Eu não sei como você pode dizer isso." falei pra depois beijar o alto de sua cabeça.

"Qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou, franzindo levemente sua testa. Eu balancei minha cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Como eu poderia explicar para ela que eu estava me sentindo totalmente inseguro? Não é por conta dela, mas por mim mesmo. Que ela era incrível demais para mim.

"Vamos encontrar uma mesa." eu ofereci.

"Tudo bem. Por que você não vai pegar alguma coisa para nós comermos enquanto eu fico procurando uma?" Ela ofereceu, repuxando o cós da minha calça.

"Ok.", respondi calmamente antes de me afastar. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo encarar a mesa onde estavam praticamente todas as pessoas mais populares da escola.

Eu escolhi uma fatia de pizza de pepperoni com queijo, algumas frutas e duas caixinhas de leite. Depois que paguei, comecei a vasculhar pela cafeteria e fiquei surpreso com o que eu encontrei.

Bella estava sentada em uma mesa com meus irmãos e seus companheiros. Sua amiga, Angela estava do seu lado direito, acompanhado do meu amigo Ben. Havia apenas um assento vago e este estava marcado para mim.

"Ei, Ed!" Emmett gritou enquanto eu me aproximava.

"Oi pessoal." eu sorri.

"Estamos dando pra Bella uma prévia do que esperar de hoje a noite." Jasper explicou, acenando com a mão a sua frente. Ele já tinha passado por isso antes e sabia o quão malucos nossa família pode ser.

"Devo ter medo?" Bella riu enquanto pegava a caixinha do leite, agitando-a.

"Medo, extremamente assustador." Rosalie riu. "Embora a Esme seja um doce. Carlisle é igualzinho ao Emmett, só que loiro e um médico renomado. Ah, e ele é um grande conquistador.", Rosalie brincou.

Bella riu com isso, "Acho que posso lidar com ele. Eu deveria levar alguma coisa para o jantar?" Ela se ofereceu.

"Não, não." Alice afirmou balançando a cabeça.

"Deixe tudo por conta da Esme." Rosalie explicou.

Eles continuaram a tagarelar e, embora eu quase não estivesse incluído na conversa, ainda estava feliz. Mas isso me fez perceber que tínhamos deixado Angela e Bem de lado. Eu me inclinei para conseguir dar uma melhor olhada nos dois e depois fiquei boquiaberto com o que vi.

Ben e Angela estavam olhando fixamente um para o outro, como se cada um estivesse examinando sua aparência. Ela lhe deu um leve sorriso e ele imediatamente retribuiu. Pareciam a qualquer momento ele iam se aproximar e começar a se beijar.

_Mas o que ... _

"Edward, você acha que sua mãe vai gostar de mim?" Bella perguntou baixinho, me trazendo de volta daquela confusão toda. Assim que eu tivesse uma chance, eu ia ter que perguntar ao Ben mais tarde.

"É claro.", comentei, empurrando um fio de cabelo para atrás de sua orelha e beijando-a levemente na testa. Houve um "_Aaaah_" coletivo na mesa. Eu nem sequer me virei para encarar todos eles. Continuei a fitar o belo rosto de Bella e sorri. Ela também nem sequer desviou os olhos na direção deles. Peguei o pote com os muffins que eu tinha tirado da minha mochila para a sobremesa, eu joguei-o na direção do Emmett. "Coloque isso na sua boa e nos dê o prazer de ficar calado."

"Hmm. Cara,este troço tá muito bom!"

Todo mundo começou a rir, mas eu nem se quer notei isso. Aquilo era somente um turbilhão de vozes ao meu redor. Eu só conseguia me concentrar nos olhos de Bella e no seu sorriso. Tudo que eu sentia era o cheiro era do seu hálito doce se espalhando sobre o meu rosto. Tudo o que eu escutava era a minha pulsação em meus ouvidos.

Nunca me senti tão tonto antes.

Caminhei para a aula num completo estado de deslumbramento, segurando a mão de Bella durante todo o caminho. Fui recebido com a visão de uma televisão. _Boa! _minha mente gritou. Sentamo-nos lado a lado em silêncio, esperando que a professora nos desse algum tipo de instruções. Continuei olhando sorrateiramente pros lado, só para encontrá-la fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Tudo bem, pessoal ... Eu sei que todos vocês vão ficar muito _decepcionados_, mas eu preciso corrigir umas provas. Vocês terão os próximos dois dias livres. Tudo que peço é que vocês não façam muito barulho. Vocês podem jogar cartas, ler, assistir ao filme, conversar... só não exagerem no barulho." disse a professora num tom suplicante. E com um toque no botão, o filme começou. Acho que era Gandhi, mas eu não tinha realmente certeza. Bella pegou seu caderno e algumas canetas antes praticamente se arrastar pro meu colo, e se sentar entre as minhas pernas no meu assento. Enrolei um braço em volta da sua cintura e descansei meu queixo no ombro dela, curioso com que ela estava fazendo.

_Estou animada pra hoje a noite._ Escreveu ela, com uma caligrafia totalmente feminina.

Peguei a caneta, entendendo seu plano. _Estou um pouco preocupado._ escrevi a verdade.

_Porquê?_

_Porque a minha família inteira é maluca._ Rabisquei de volta. Senti Bella rindo contra mim.

_Eu posso lidar com isso._

_Eu espero que sim._ eu escrevi de volta.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás e esfregou seu rosto macio contra o meu queixo, empurrando sua bunda contra a minha, muito sensível, virilha. Sua mão desenhava padrões na parte externa minha coxa, esfregando e massageando-a. Aquilo era tão bom. Meus dedos adentraram sua blusa, esfregando levemente sua barriga.

_Eu sinto sua falta._ escreveu ela.

"Eu estou bem aqui." sussurrei ao seu pé de ouvido.

_Eu quis dizer que, sinto sua falta dentro de mim._

Todo o meu corpo queimou de desejo e reprimi um gemido alto.

"Bella," murmurei no seu ouvido. "Isso não é uma coisa muito legal de se fazer comigo bem aqui, na frente do todo mundo."

"Ninguém pode nos ver." ela sussurrou de volta. Bella pegou a caneta novamente e começou a grafar furiosamente. _Tudo que eu posso lembrar é da noite passada, o jeito que você estava vestido naquela a aula, pairando sobre mim. Completamente suado e quente. Isso me deixou..._ ela virou seus lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou "_Molhada._"

"_Caralho..._", eu murmurei. "Desse jeito, eu não vou sobreviver até o final do dia."

Ela deu uma risadinha inocente, mas eu já a conhecia bem. Sua mão se arrastou mais alto pela minha coxa, enquanto ela rebolava seus quadris contra mim. Ela começou a escrever novamente. _Eu tenho um presente para você_.

_O que é?_ Rabisquei curioso.

_Está no meu bolso direito. Porque você não pega?_

Coloquei minha mão dentro de seu bolso. No começo eu não achava que houvesse alguma coisa ali dentro - bem, além do fato de que eu poderia sentir sua calcinha do outro lado do tecido. Então eu encontrei. Quadrado e parecendo mais um pedaço de plástico.

"É isso é o que eu estou pensando?" Perguntei em seu pescoço.

"O que você acha que é?" Ela respondeu à minha pergunta com outra questão. Ela pode ser tão frustrante às vezes.

_Uma camisinha?_ Eu escrevi. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _Onde foi que você conseguiu?_

Eu praticamente podia vê-la rolando os olhos. _Bem, tem uma jarra repleta delas no vestiário das meninas. Mas sabe? Você pode comprá-las em qualquer supermercado ou farmácia bem abastecida_.

"Eu realmente preciso comprar algumas", eu comentei contra seu pescoço.

"Sim, você precisa.", ela respondeu de volta. "Nós vamos precisar de _um montão_ delas."

" Eu não vou sobreviver até o final do dia." Eu choraminguei novamente por conta de suas palavras. Eu estava extremamente duro. Eu tinha que fazer algo sobre isso. Eu tinha que fazer algo com a garota que estava em meus braços agora. Empurrando-a gentilmente, coloquei-a em seu próprio assento e me inclinei para a frente. "Concorde com tudo o que eu disser, se o professor perguntar alguma coisa." eu sussurrei uma vez que tinha acabado de ter uma grande idéia.

"O quê?" Ela pediu confusa, mas eu já estava fora da minha cadeira e caminhando até a mesa do professor, agradecendo o tempo todo por minha camisa ser longa o suficiente para cobrir minha ereção.

"Hum senhora, Bella e eu temos um projeto juntos numa outra matéria. Já que nós não estamos trabalhando em nada na aula de hoje, você se importaria se nós fossemos para a biblioteca para trabalhar nisso?" Eu perguntei uma vez que cheguei até a sua mesa, dando o meu melhor sorriso. A professora me olhou curiosamente por um momento, então encarou a Bella. Finalmente, ela deu de ombros.

"Claro. Mas, é melhor eu não receba nenhuma queixa da bibliotecária. E vocês têm uma última aula, não se esqueçam disso." disse o professora, anotando rapidamente a nossa presença antes de nos liberar. Quando ela me liberou, eu sorri alegremente.

"É claro, senhora.", eu concordei antes de voltar pro meu assento. Peguei as coisas Bella rapidamente e as empurrei pra dentro de sua mochila. "Venha, vamos sair daqui."

"Ok." Bella concordou, levantando-se sem nem pensar duas vezes. Peguei a mochila, junto com a minha e joguei-as sobre meu ombro. Uma vez que estávamos fora da sala, eu peguei a mão dela. "O que estamos fazendo, Edward?" Ela perguntou assim que saímos pela porta do refeitório." Para onde estamos indo?"

"Para algum lugar privado.", respondi-lhe em um sussurro suave, acelerando o passo, uma vez que estávamos do lado de fora da sala.

"Onde?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Existe meio que uma clareira um pouco além desta área arborizada por trás da escola. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho com você. Por favor?" Eu perguntei, virando-me nervoso para lhe fitar.

"Mostre-me o caminho." Ela sorriu para mim docemente, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Sorri de volta, e agora eu estava praticamente correndo. Ela seguiu logo atrás de mim rindo o tempo todo. Quando finalmente chegamos no local, eu joguei as nossas coisas no chão e peguei-a pela cintura, nos girando loucamente e gargalhando o tempo todo.

"Oh meu Deus, você é uma provocadorazinha!" Eu ri, beijando-lhe a boca completamente. Ela riu sem fôlego, as pernas dobradas na altura dos meus joelhos e os braços em volta do meu pescoço, prendendo-se a mim.

"Eu não sou uma provocadorazinha. Confie em mim. Eu quero isso. Eu te quero tanto!" disse ela, beijando-me outra vez.

"Sim, mas fazer aquele lance justo no meio da aula foi uma grande provocação." rebati, erguendo-a um pouco mais. Ela gritou alto, envolvendo as pernas ao redor da minha cintura e jogando a cabeça para trás. Foi tão _sexy_.

"Desculpa! Mas eu não pude evitar! Eu apenas senti _ele_ contra mim e..." ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro antes de me beijar novamente. "E durante toda a noite de ontem você ficou me provocando."

"Eu não!" Eu comentei surpreso. "Eu não fiz nada."

"Oh, acredite em mim... você fez, sim." disse ela antes de afundar firmemente seus lábios contra os meus. Com tanto cuidado quanto possível, dei de ombros para retirar minha camisa e jogá-la no chão, para que Bella tivesse algo em que se deitar. Quando trouxe de volta meus braços em torno dela, segurando-a pela bunda, Bella teve sua chance de arrancar sua blusa e no chão também. Seu sutiã era de uma rosa brilhante contrastando maravilhosamente em sua pele branca.

"Você é tão linda." eu gemia contra seu pescoço enquanto uma de minhas mãos deslizava pelas suas costas. Eu me atrapalhei com os ganchos de seu sutiã por um momento antes de finalmente desenganchá-los. As alças do mesmo escorregaram pelos seus braços e ela balançou um pouco o seu corpo, fazendo com que os bojos caíssem de seus seios. "Sim..." eu gemia a medida que me inclinava e beijava um dos seus mamilos instrumecidos.

"Oh, Deus!" Ela sibilou, agarrando minha cabeça e, praticamente, me prendendo ali. Como se eu fosse sair dali. Não havia nenhum outro lugar onde eu quisesse estar. Mordisquei e suguei, fazendo com que minha língua provasse seu ponto rosado e levemente inchado. Bella gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás novamente. "Isso é tão bom, Edward."

Passei a trabalhar em seu outro seio enquanto cuidadosamente eu me ajoelhava. Por algum milagre de Deus, eu não cai. Eu coloquei o máximo de seu corpo sobre a camisa aberta que felizmente acabou indo até perto do joelho dela.

"Tá tudo bem?" Eu sussurrei, olhando para ela. Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente e retirou o preservativo do bolso colocando-o de lado. Respirei fundo e nervosamente enquanto lentamente desfazia os cadarços do seu tênis e retirava-os, deixando-os em algum lugar. Trabalhei no botão de seu jeans, desabotoando cuidadosamente e finalmente, abrindo sua calça. O som do zíper ecoou na minha cabeça enquanto eu o abaixava, encarando o tempo todo os olhos de Bella.

Bella assumiu o controle por mim, enganchando seus dedos no seu jeans e na sua calcinha, passando-os pela suas pernas. Ela se deitou de volta e levou suas mãos entre as pernas, _tocando-se_. Eu assisti fascinado. "Deus, eu estou tão molhada." Bella murmurou retirando sua mão de _lá_. Pouco antes que seus dedos ficassem longe do meu alcance eu os agarrei. Mantive meus olhos diretamente em Bella, eu trouxe seus dedos aos meus lábios.

Ela tinha um gosto tão bom.

Gemi alto enquanto sugava os seus dedos. Bella ofegou, seus olhos se alargaram imensamente. Lentamente, soltei a sua mão e me afundei no seu estômago enquanto abria suas pernas para mim.

O sexo de uma mulher era algo tão bonito. Suave e rosado, totalmente úmido para mim. Nada jamais poderia ser tão bom. Eu me inclinei para frente e chupei demoradamente os sucos que estavam impregnados em seus _lábios_. Bella grunhiu, arqueando seu corpo para cima a medida em que eu beijava e lambia cada centímetro de seu _sexo_.

"Edward, oh Deus..." Bella gemeu quando eu fiz minha primeira experiência ao lamber seu clitóris. "Não pára!" ela implorou, enfiando a mão no meu cabelo.

Eu sorri comigo mesmo, apreciando a forma de como ela se contorcia e gritava o meu nome sob o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a explorava completamente.

"Co-co-colo-que seus de-dedos den-tro-o de miiim!" ela sibilou, seu corpo praticamente tremendo embaixo de mim. Nesse ritmo eu até achei que ela fosse se partir ao meio se não fosse pelas minhas mãos sobre suas coxas.

_Bem, é bem mais fácil falar do que fazer_, eu pensei comigo mesmo antes de trazer minha mão direita pra perto _dela_. No começo, eu arrastei meus dedos sobre os _lábios_, lubrificando-os o suficiente para que não fosse desconfortável quando eu os introduzisse nela. Aos poucos, comecei a adentrar seu calor, com só um dedo no início até descobrir como ela gostava mais de meu toque. Eu adicionei outro dedo para logo em seguida voltar a me saciar em seu clitóris outra vez.

O barulho que saiu de Bella foi totalmente carnal.

Seus músculos tremeram e o aperto de sua mão se intensificou no meu cabelo na medida em que ela gritava. O corpo inteiro de Bella se ergueu do chão alguns centímetros. Mas mesmo assim eu não parei. Não conseguia parar. Eu estava gostando de mais de ter esse efeito sobre ela.

Seu orgasmo continuou e continuou, por muito mais tempo do que eu achava que fosse mesmo possível. Finalmente, após o que pareceu ser todo o sempre, ela puxou meu cabelo arrastando meu corpo pra cima do dela.

Eu esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Mas não o fez, pelo contrário, ela atacou meus lábios, me beijando avidamente enquanto me empurrava para ficar de costas. Ela rasgou minha camiseta e eu e desajeitadamente me desloquei para que ela pudesse retirá-la do meu corpo. Em um movimento rápido, Bella montou na minha cintura. Seu _centro_ molhado friccionava-se contra minha barriga e grunhi com a idéia de quão perto ela estava de onde eu mais queria.

"Você é incrível." Bella disse com uma voz sem fôlego, sussurrando ao meu ouvido. Eu estava tão distraído com isso que quase não notei o fato de que ela estava desabotoando minha calça. Ela pegou o pacote da camisinha antes de se arrastar ligeiramente pelo meu corpo ao puxar meu jeans pra baixo.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Eu pedi mesmo que o meu _pau_ muito duro gritasse para que eu calasse a boca.

Bella rasgou o pacote com os dentes e com belos e minúsculos dedos ela deslizou a camisinha em _mim_. Posicionando-se com cuidado, ela encontrou o meu olhar. "Sim, eu tenho absoluta certeza." disse ela baixinho.

Eu arfei quando ela deslizou seu calor em mim e Bella riu com prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás de modo que seus seios balançaram por conta de sua excitação momentânea. Ao colocar as mãos no meu peito, Bella começou a cavalgar em cima de mim fazendo com que tudo... saltasse.

"Ah, eu não quero vou durar..." Eu avisei, apertando bem meus olhos. Eu não podia olhá-la ou então eu ia acabar gozando. Seios pulando eram simplesmente demais para mim.

"Edward, eu estou tão sensível. Já estou tão perto. Abra os olhos e olhe pra mim." Meus olhos a escutaram mesmo sem minha permissão. Ao perceber sua expressão totalmente lasciva, eu levei minhas mãos até seus quadris, ajudando-lhe a cavalgar ainda mais rápido. Seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente sobre seus lábios até então os mesmos se transformarem num pequeno _O_. Eu podia sentir ela começar a apertar meu comprimento. "Agora. Goze agora. Goza dentro de mim!" ela comandou.

E dessa forma, ela nem precisou ter que pedir duas vezes.

"Aaaah!" Eu grunhi, agarrando forte seu quadril quando tudo explodiu em um mundo de cor e luz. Bella gritou logo depois seu corpo inteiro parecia vibrar, um esforço para se manter inteiro após seu segundo orgasmo do dia. Quando ela voltou de seu ápice, Bella deitou-se contra o meu corpo, descansando a cabeça em meu peito enquanto eu permanecia dentro dela.

"Nossa, Edward..." ela sussurrou em meu pescoço, a mão deslizando sobre o meu peito. "Nossa!"

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo." Eu ri sem fôlego, beijando-a na testa. "Eu acho que eu preciso comprar algumas camisinhas para esses momentos."

"Mmhmm", ela concordou quase sonolenta.

Houve um longo silêncio entre nós, apenas curtindo o momento. Eu esfreguei suas costas suavemente enquanto sua mão se arrastava para cima e para baixo pelo meu braço. "Obrigado." comentei finalmente, revelando o que estava em minha mente.

"Pelo quê?" Bella perguntou baixinho, com a voz um pouco distante.

"Por tudo. Você teve que passar por tanto drama só pra poder ficar comigo e ainda está aqui. Eu sou tão sortudo por isso. Obrigado."

"Não me agradeça por nada. Se eu estou aqui é porque eu gosto de você."

"Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim." eu sussurrei, com minha garganta um pouco rouca. Bella olhou para cima lentamente e correu os dedos sobre meu queixo antes de se inclinar beijar.

O sinal tocou a distância, quebrando nossa sessão de beijos. Olhei para meu relógio e gemi. O dia de aula já havia terminado e nós tínhamos perdido a nossa última aula. Se bem que, afinal de conta tinha valido a pena. Mas agora eu sei que precisávamos sair: Bella tinha que ir pro treino e eu precisava ir para casa.

"Vamos lá, linda." eu disse enquanto cuidadosamente me desvencilhava dela. "Precisamos ir agora, está na hora do seu treino."

"Oh!" Bella disse com surpresa, sentando-se. "Sério? Aah..."

Eu ri, jogando suas roupas enquanto eu começava a me vestir. Nos limpamos o melhor que conseguimos – o que não foi muito bom. Bella foi comigo até o estacionamento, parando no meu carro. Passei-lhe sua mochila antes de me permitir um beijo casto em seus lábios.

"Eu vou te ver hoje à noite?" Perguntei hesitante

"Claro! Eu não perderia isso por nada no mundo."

* * *

_Oi meninas!_

_Olha desde já peço desculpas pela demora._

_Essa fic não está completamente traduzida - como Blind, então demora mais para postá-la. Então já aviso logo que o capítulo 7 vai demorar um pouquinho pra sair. Desculpem meninas, mas entre betar Blind e CR e traduzir a continuação de Blind mais a minha vida.. tá complicado segurar o ritmo. A Lili tb tá sobrecarregada pq ela traduz uma outra fic sozinha (se vcs não conhecem ainda... corram! .net/s/5758365/1/Fic_Traduzida_The_Honeymoons_Over )._

_Bom, voltando... eu fiz um acordo com a galerinha que lê Blind: Pedi duas semanas para que eu possa me organizar e que voltaria postando 2 capítulos. Aqui infelizmente eu não posso prometer isso pq como expliquei essa fic ainda está sendo traduzida. E aqui somos 3 trabalhando, visto que tem uma outra nina no projeto e ela é quem vai traduzir o final da fic, a kiss-on-the-neck. Mas vou apresenta-la direiitnho no capítulo 8, que é qnd ela entra em ação ;)_

_Então, por favor não me xinguem, mas essa próxima semana **a princípio** não haverá post. Se as coisas se organizarem eu posto na boa! Mas se as coisas continuarem corridas como estão só na outra semana, ok flores?_

_Por favor não fiquem tristes ou nos abandonem.. mas é melhor esperar um pouquinho e ter uma fic bem traduzida e legal do que eu começar a postar tudo mal feito, não?_

_Certeza de que vcs vão me entender... *reza* :p  
_

_Bom dps dessa N/T gigante.. bora clicar no ex-verdinho e deixar dúvidas do capítulo e/ou o que acharam?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 7  
**

**

* * *

**

Eu quis dançar. Eu senti vontade de cantar. Eu quis gritar a plenos pulmões. Eu queria fazer essas três coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não tinha certeza por onde começar. O dia de hoje tinha sido perfeito e eu esperava que ele ficasse ainda melhor a partir daqui. Bella estava vindo pra minha casa mais tarde. Essa precisava ser uma noite perfeita. Nem vou me importar com que meu irmão fizer ou o que meu pai poderá dizer. Deixe que eles hajam como idiotas. Enquanto ela estivesse perto de mim, tudo ficaria ótimo.

Eu entrei assobiando pela sala, jogando minha mochila no _closet_, logo após ter deixando a Bella na escola. Fui recebido por um cheiro maravilhoso de carne assada. Quando eu estava prestes a correr até a escada, minha mãe saiu da cozinha, enxugando as mãos num avental completamente sujo. Não dava nem pra imaginar o que ela estava cozinhando por conta bagunça.

"Oi, Edward!" Ela disse brilhantemente. "Você parece..._ animado_."

"É, eu tô." respondi rindo estupidamente. Parecia até que eu estava drogado sem nem mesmo ter _fumado um_.

"Bem ... isso é _bom_." minha mãe disse devagar, meio surpresa por conta da minha atitude. "Bella ainda vem esta noite?"

"Sim!" Eu sorri para ela, já subindo as escadas. _Bem_, estava mais para saltitar como um retardado... mas quem se importa?

"Edward! Sua camisa está toda suja. E seu cabelo está cheio de grama!Você andou se metendo em uma briga?" Minha mãe disse com uma voz chocada e preocupada, uma vez que ela percebeu a parte de trás da minha camisa. _Epa, esqueci disso ..._

"Não." Disse com sinceridade, mas subindo os degraus um pouco mais rápido.

"O quê, então? Andou se esfregando em algum campo?" Ela gritou pelas minhas costas. Eu sabia que ela estava sendo sarcástica, mas estava sendo muito difícil segurar meu riso. Tanto foi que eu perdi essa batalha imediatamente.

Eu comecei a rir, o som saindo alto e descontrolado. "Algo assim, mãe. Eu vou tomar um banho e já venho ajudar, ok?"

"Tudo bem." disse ela, um pouco tonta e confusa. Não podia culpá-la. Eu não estava agindo como _eu_, era óbvio. Eu não ficaria surpreso se o meu pai chegasse com outra "conversa sobre drogas" nos próximos dias. Se bem que isso nunca acabaria como uma conversa séria. Começaria com o meu pai me perguntando se estava usando drogas e então eu lhe diria que não. Daí ele ia me dizer que se eu estivesse usando mesmo algo, nos teríamos que dividir ou talvez ele iria me contar que pode encontrar alguma _coisa boa_, pelo fato de ser médico e tal.

Tomei um banho rápido, lavando meu cabelo e esfregando o meu corpo. Havia um monte de grama circulando o ralo e eu não pude deixar de rir quando vi isso. Não é se de admirar que minha mãe achasse que eu estava doido. Depois que eu me vesti, eu nem sequer me preocupei com meu cabelo. Desci despreocupadamente as escadas, indo na direção da cozinha, ajudar a minha mãe com o jantar.

"Carlisle, ele está tão diferente." minha mãe comentou com meu pai lá da cozinha. Aparentemente, essa era minha semana de ouvir conversas alheias. Gostaria de saber em quantas conversas deles eu tinha sido o tema principal. Era justo pra mim.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou distraído enquanto a escutava e lia seu jornal – ou seja lá o que ele estivesse lendo. Aposto que era o jornal, tinha quase certeza.

"Edward, ele está tão... Oh, Carlisle! Meu bem, eu acho que ele não pega no seu computador há mais de cinco dias."

_Ok, ela não devia ficar tão impressionada com isso. Eu tinha outros passatempos agora... _

"Sério? Huh. Bella parece ser boa para ele. Eu falei com Aro ontem. Ele disse que ele gosta muito da Bella, e que eles formam um belo casal." meu pai explicou. Eu teria que ter uma conversa com Aro pedindo pra ele manter a boca fechada. Eu teria que fazer isso amanhã, por uma questão de precaução.

"Eu já achava isso. Quer dizer, _muffins_! Ele fez muffins para uma menina!" Minha mãe explicou num vozinha de menina, soando mais como uma atriz ruim de alguma comédia romântica. "Viu como ele pode ser doce?"

"A única coisa que eu vi é que os bolinhos estavam mesmo comestíveis." meu pai comentou rindo. Houve um forte tapa. "Ow. O que foi?"

"Você pode fazer isso de vez enquanto,sabia? Será que iria matá-lo ser um pouquinho romântico?" Minha mãe ralhou pro meu pai. "Talvez você possa aprender umas liçõezinhas com seu filho."

"Bem, você sabe querida, há certas coisas que o Edward não pode fazer..." Percebi a dica de sedução desagradável em sua voz como ele costumava usar. Eu precisava colocar um fim nisso agora.

Entrei na cozinha e vi minha mãe nos braços do meu pai. "Podemos acabar com o festival de amassos? Sério, tem menores por perto. Por favor, não assustem as crianças."

Minha mãe sorriu, me batendo com seu pano de prato. Meu pai riu, enterrando seu rosto na barriga de minha mãe. Ele começou a fazer ruídos engraçados até que minha mãe gritou e começou a golpeá-lo na cabeça com a toalha. Eles eram um casal estranho, mas pelo menos eram felizes. Não são muitas pessoas que conseguem ter isso.

"Saia da minha cozinha. Eu preciso cozinhar." ela ordenou-lhe depois que se afastou, voltando para o fogão.

"Sim, senhora." ele saudou contente ao ir embora. Ele não era o melhor cozinheiro do mundo. Eu mesmo não queria que ele se atrevesse a fazer muffins para mim, isso é certo. A única coisa que eu confio nele em relação a comida é quando ele encomenda pizzas ou chinês.

"E pode ter certeza de uma coisa!", ela gritou com ele. "Você estará faminto para experimentar o meu assado muito em breve meu jovem."

"Ah, você acaba me lisonjeando desse jeito, minha querida", ele falou com um forte sotaque britânico, meneando sua mão com um floreio. Minha mãe bufou antes de voltar sua atenção para mim.

"O que posso fazer para ajudar?" Ofereci com um leve sorriso. Eu estava tentando ser útil tanto quanto possível. Afinal de contas esse jantar era para a minha namorada – embora eu não estivesse muito afim disso. Mas, percebi que seu eu fosse um porre agora, essa merda poderia acabar dando errado para mim em muito... muito breve.

Sem contar que nunca é uma má idéia, dar uma forcinha para sua mãe sempre que você tiver a chance.

Minha mãe enrugou os lábios enquanto ela pensava e então olhou para o relógio. Eram agora quatro da tarde. "Esse frango que está em cima do balcão, já está pronto para ser temperado. Tem uma vasilha grande bem embaixo da pia. Pegue-a para mim", ela instruiu, pegando algumas outras coisas e espalhando-as em cima do balcão.

Fiz o que ela pediu, mas não sabia o que fazer depois. "E agora?"

"Encha-a com cerca de dois terços de água fria" disse ela distraidamente, derramando o que parecia ser sal e pimenta vermelha numa tigela. Até o momento em que eu juntei toda água, ela já tinha acrescentado algo que se parecia com sementes e algo que era igualzinho a folhas e de modo algum eu perguntei o que eram. Aprendi a confiar nas receitas da minha mãe desde muito cedo. "Traga isso até aqui e me dê uma colher grande."

Eu coloquei a vasilha na frente dela e fui então buscar uma colher grande de madeira para que ela mexesse. Ela pegou todas as porções de tempero que tinha separado e os misturou lentamente na água. E então pegou minha mãe pegou o frango do balcão e colocou-o dentro da mistura. "Lembre-me de retirá-lo aqui em uma hora, ok?" Ela pediu.

"É claro", eu sorri para ela. "Oh, mãe?"

"Sim, meu querido?" Ela disse enquanto ia até a pia para lavar as mãos. Eu fui lá ao lado dela e dei um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça. Eu tinha uns bons 15 centímetros a mais que ela, quando ela não estava usando saltos.

"Obrigado por isso."

Esme olhou para mim lentamente, parecendo um pouco confusa, mais acabou me sorrindo docemente. "Por nada, meu filho."

[...]

Emmett, Jasper, Alice e eu esperávamos pacientemente na sala de estar por Rosalie e Bella. Eu sabia que elas terminavam com o treino por voltadas cinco horas, mas Rosalie sempre chegava aqui às seis. É obvio que as meninas iriam tomar banho e se trocar antes de vir. Emmett e Jasper jogavam algum jogo de futebol – que eu realmente não fazia idéia de como se jogava - enquanto Alice e eu jogávamos xadrez. Minha mãe tinha me liberado da cozinha nem trinta minutos depois que ela colocou o frango no tempero, alegando que eu era curioso até demais e em seguida mandou ordenou a meu pai que acendesse a churrasqueira. O cheiro de frango estava começando a impregnar o ar. Meu estômago roncou alto, exigindo comida.

"Então, você chegou em casa rápido esta tarde", disse Alice puxando conversa, enquanto ela movia o seu cavalo branco para pega o meu peão preto. Ela estava caindo direitinho no meu plano.

"Ah, eu cheguei, foi?" Eu perguntei, realmente sem olhar para ela quando fiz isso. Mudei meu bispo para levar sua torre, que tinha sido deixada em aberto pelo movimento do anterior do cavalo.

"Foi sim, você estava aqui uns vinte minutos antes", respondeu ela, tirando meu bispo da jogada com seu outro cavalo. Seu rei estava quase que totalmente exposto agora. Era só uma questão de duas jogadas a mais e para que esse jogo tivesse um fim.

"Hm," eu resmunguei, movendo meu cavalo.

"Quer me dizer, por quê?" Ela sorriu, conscientemente. _Foda-se ela e sua maldita curiosidade! Por que ela precisava fingir se já sabia de tudo?_

"Não, não realmente," eu respondi com um sorriso falso antes de acenar com a mão para otabuleiro. Ainda era a sua vez.

"Ah tá...", ela riu, movimentando sua rainha por toda a placa. "Xeque e mate", ela respondeu, erguendo-se e apontando o dedo sobre o pequeno pedaço de mármore.

_O que diabos aconteceu aqui?_ Eu rosnei na minha cabeça. Fiz uma careta, repetindo o jogo na minha cabeça. Ela me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Isso era raro, mas ainda assim aconteceu. E também me deixou frustrado. Eu juro que ela previu cada um dos meus movimentos, antes mesmo que eu os fizesse.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar como ela fez isso e qual estratégia ela tinha usado quando a campainha tocou. Levantei-me de meu assento um pouco rápido demais, batendo no tabuleiro e derrubando a maioria das peças. Ambos Jasper e Emmett começaram a rir. "Tá com pressinha, Ed?" Jasper perguntou com um sorriso.

"Um pouco", respondi-lhe sinceramente.

"Eu não o culpo", ele sussurrou enquanto me ajudava. "Ela é linda." Alice bateu no ombro dele e ela fez uma grande careta. Seus punhos minúsculos foram para sua cintura, ela parecia muito feroz. "O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Comporte-se", ela sibilou.

Revirei os olhos ao ver aquela cena boba, enquanto andava em direção à porta. Minha mãe já estava me esperando lá, o que me assustou um pouco. Ela meneou para a porta, querendo que eu a abrisse.

E lá estava Bella.

Ela era tudo que eu podia ver. Ela era o meu mundo a partir daquele instante.

Rosalie passou por mim, murmurando um "oi" que eu nem tive a educação de responder. Eu ouvi os outros falando ao meu redor, mas não conseguia entender nada. Existia somente a Bella. Ela estava ali usando somente uma calça skinny e uma túnica azul bebê. Seu cabelo estava trançado, e alguns poucos fios cacheados estavam livres em torno do seu pescoço. Um par de argolas prateadas pendia de suas orelhas, chamando atenção para seu pescoço, o qual estava eu desesperado para beijar. Sem maquiagem, sem perfume. Somente ela.

Pais. Existiam pais por perto.

"Edward," Bella sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto ela me olhava por baixo dos cílios longos e curvados.

"Bella," respondi de volta, sorrindo como um idiota total e absoluto.

"E então, Edward? Você não vai convidar a garota?" Minha mãe falou logo atrás de mim, me arrastando da nossa pequena bolha.

"Oh Jesus, sim! Por favor, entre." eu disse, me afastando para que ela pudesse passar por mim. Minha mãe quase que imediatamente a atacou.

"Olá! Você deve ser a Bella! Estou muito feliz por conhecê-la!" Minha mãe sorriu, envolvendo os braços em torno da figura pequena de Bella. Já ela, parecia mais um cervo sob os faróis de um carro prestes a ser esmagada por conta dessa mulher louca.

"Mãe!" murmurei constrangido, apertando a ponte do meu nariz.

Minha mãe me ignorou, se afastando um pouquinho, mas deixando as mãos nos braços de Bella. "Você é uma menina tão linda! Oh, Deus! Onde estão minhas maneiras? Eu sou Esme e este é meu marido, Carlisle."

"Sra. Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-la e é bom vê-lo novamente Dr. Cullen.", Bella ofereceu com um sorriso caloroso e informal. Ela olhou para mim, seu sorriso me iluminando um pouco.

"Por favor, Bella. Nos chame de Carlisle e Esme," meu pai falou enquanto pegava a mão de Bella. Muito para o meu horror, ele trouxe-a até seus lábios e beijou-a. Olhei para meus irmãos e ambos estavam tentando segurar seus risos. Rosalie estava pressionando lábios firmemente e fechando os olhos num esforço para manter sua risada.

"Claro, se você insiste." Bella disse, recuando para o meu lado. Eu cheguei até a pensar que em alguma parte da noite, podia pegar a Bella e esconder-nos no meu quarto. Agora, tinha a forte impressão que isso não aconteceria nem tão cedo. "Algo cheira maravilhosamente bem. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

"Oh, não, querida! Você é nossa convidada!" Minha mãe lhe assegurou. "Edward, Emmett, porque vocês dois não pegam alguma coisa para as meninas beberem? O jantar será servido daqui há alguns minutos."

Eu meneei a cabeça e levei minha mão até a base de suas costas, guiando-a para a sala de jantar. Nós já tínhamos separado uma variedade de bebidas ali. Quando tive certeza de que eu estava fora do alcance dos ouvidos de meus pais, me inclinei um pouquinho e sussurrei: "oi" no ouvido de Bella, antes de colar um beijo na sua testa.

Bella virou o rosto em minha direção e me deu um sorriso suave, correndo os dedos sobre minha face e depois se pôs na ponta dos pés. Com suaves lábios, ela trouxe um beijo para a minha mandíbula. "Oi", ela respondeu em troca.

Eu ouvi um gritinho logo atrás de mim e me virei a tempo de ver meu pai empurrando minha mãe pra cozinha. Suspirei, segurando a ponte do meu nariz mais uma vez. "Você não está muito envergonhada, né?" Perguntei, pegando-lhe um copo cheio de gelo. Ela apontou para a jarra com limonada e lhe servi um pouco.

"Não, na verdade eu achei isso um pouquinho doce. Seus pais parecem ser realmente legais." Bella respondeu pegando o copo da minha mão. Rosalie trouxe o Emmett logo em seguida. Ele tinha batom nos lábios. Provavelmente, a Rosalie tinha dado um beijo de verdade nele. Se bem que não durou tanto tempo como de costume.

"Ei Em, você tem uma coisinha aqui, olha." comentei, fazendo um movimento circular com meu indicador pelo rosto inteiro. Ele revirou os olhos, pegando um guardanapo da mesa. Rosalie tomou-o da mão dele e começou a limpar seu rosto como se fosse sua mãe e não sua namorada. Inclinei-me para ficar realmente perto da Bella e sussurrei no seu ouvido: "Aposto um dólar, que ela vai lamber o dedo e limpar o canto da boca dele."

"Bem, não sou eu quem vou ficar de contra.", Bella disse fazendo uma careta.

Eu riu e comecei a levá-la para a sala. Assim que nós dois saímos, ouvi meu irmão reclamando. "Oh, que nojo! Rosie, porque você sempre faz isso?"

Nós ficamos aninhados no sofá enquanto Jasper e Alice folheavam os canais de televisão. O jantar estava incensando a casa toda agora. Eu acho que a Bella concordava comigo, porque ouvi seu estômago roncar alto. Eu ri quando ela corou envergonhada, correndo os dedos sobre o tecido que cobria sua barriga. "Quer que eu pegue logo algo pra matar sua fome?" Eu perguntei brincando.

"Aparentemente, sim" ela murmurou se escondendo entre as mãos . Tirei as mãos longe do rosto dela e beijei suavemente seus lábios.

"Não se sinta constrangida. Você tem várias razões pra estar faminta hoje. Eu mesmo tô morrendo de fome. Ah, e por falar em comida, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

Bella embrulhou um braço em volta da minha cintura, inclinando a cabeça no meu ombro, e puxou suas pernas para debaixo de sou corpo. "O que?"

"Quer sair comigo na sexta-feira?" pedi com a voz baixa. Bella se afastou um pouco, olhando-me meio que confusa por um segundo.

"Temos um jogo da pré-temporada na próxima sexta-feira", ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Hum, nós podemos ir em algum_ fast-food_ e em seguida, pegar alguma última sessão do cinema.", ela divagou antes de se virar. Eu ainda não tinha percebido que minha mãe e meu pai já estavam por ali também. Eu estava muito focado em Bella. "Quero dizer, isso se vocês não se importarem que nós dois cheguemos tão tarde".

"Não!" Minha mãe disse entusiasmada. "Aproveitem crianças. Isso parece ser divertido."

"Que filme vocês irão ver?" Meu pai perguntou puxando conversa logo depois que minha mãe nos disse que o jantar estava pronto. Nós todos nos levantamos e começamos a entrar na sala de jantar, onde Emmett e Rosalie já estavam sentados. A mesa toda já estava posta e meu irmão estava terminando de encher seu prato. Rosalie estava tentando ser educada, mas era obvio que ela estava de olho na salada de batatas – um dos pratos favoritos dela.

"Bem, eu queria ver o novo filme de Quentin Tarantino. Quer dizer, se estiver tudo bem para o Edward? Eu não sou exigente." ela olhou para mim em expectativa.

Uau, acho que acabei de me apaixonar mais um pouquinho por ela._  
__  
Espera aí; apaixonar?_

Pisquei os olhos, tentando me concentrar no que Bella dizia e não na revelação que tinha acabado de fazer, ao descobrir que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Poderia lidar com isso mais tarde. "Isso me parece ótimo. Você não acha que seu pai poderá achar muito tarde para nós sairmos?"

"Não, ele aceita na boa. Ele quer que eu tenha uma vida.", Bella comentou, dando ombros delicadamente. Ela lambeu os lábios lentamente enquanto olhava para a mesa. "Hum, então ..._ nossa_, tem um monte de comida aqui."

"Mamãe vai sempre um pouco além da conta." Emmett riu, com o rosto coberto de molho barbecue.

"Calado, garoto." minha mãe respondeu-lhe com a voz na defensiva, antes de limpar a garganta e voltar sua atenção para Bella. "Então, nós temos Filé Mignon, frango ao forno ou salmão grelhado à sua escolha. Temos salada de batata, salada verde, arroz cozido. Hum, o que mais ..." minha mãe olhou para a mesa para ver o que ela esqueceu. "Oh! E pão de milho com recheio agridoce. Sem contar a sobremesa!"

"Ei, mamãe?" Chamei-lhe com um leve sorriso.

"Sim, querido?"

"Por que não deixamos a sobremesa pra mais tarde e começamos a comer antes que o jantar esfrie?"

Meu pai bufou, mascarando sua risada com uma tosse. Minha mãe não se deixou enganar e lhe lançou uma olhada mal-humorada "Me perdoe." ela se desculpou com Bella. "Acho que eu fiquei um pouco animada demais."

"Não, você deve mesmo ficar orgulhosa! Esse parece ser um jantar incrível! Tudo cheira tão bem.", Bella riu baixinho. "Só estou preocupada em comer demais e acabar parecendo um porca. Eu quero experimentar tudo!"

"A Rosalie come o suficiente para três pessoas. Sinta-se a vontade." sussurrei em voz alta. Rosalie sorriu sarcástica e atirou um pedaço de gelo em mim. Peguei o cubo ainda no ar e levei-o a minha boca com um sorriso. "Hmm, refrescante!"

O jantar foi uma avalanche de conversas, comidas e brincadeiras. No final das contas, Bella e eu devíamos ter compartilhado o mesmo prato, porque ambos estávamos pegando alguma coisa do prato do outro. Ela experimentou um pedacinho do meu bife e três mordidas depois, eu tentei seu peixe. Era fácil ver que meus pais adoraram a Bella e que ela gostou deles também. Na verdade, todos ali se davam muito bem. Era tudo tão natural. Eu não me sentia grilado aqui. Sinto que aqui eu era alguém de valor, pelo menos uma vez.

Eu me sentia em casa - quer dizer não no sentido literal da palavra casa. Aqui eu tinha tudo que precisava neste momento, bem aqui ao meu redor.

Minha mãe trouxe três tipos de sobremesas. Um pudim de caramelo, bolo de chocolate e mini-tortas de morango. E mais uma vez, tínhamos apenas um prato grande e partilharmos. Teria sido mais fácil dessa maneira. Mas nós, pelo menos, dividimos um copo de leite. Quando o jantar tinha terminado, Bella estava com suas pernas em meu colo e tinha se virado completamente para mim.

"Ugh ... Eu estou tão cheia! Sra. Cullen... Eu preciso de todas as suas receitas, seu jantar estava perfeito." disse ela, com a mão em seu estômago.

Minha mãe riu alegremente, o rosto ligeiramente corando com o elogio. "Obrigada, querida! Eu adoraria lhe passar todas, mas só se você me prometer uma coisa."

"O que?"

Minha mãe lhe lançou um sorriso caloroso. "Se você prometer me chamar de Esme."

"Ok... Esme," Bella sorriu levemente. "O que posso fazer para ajudá-la na limpeza?"

"Por favor! Vocês podem ir pra sala! Não se preocupe, eu cuido disto" minha mãe disse, nos enxotando pra longe. Meu pai aproveitou o momento e começou a sair também. "Onde você pensa que está indo, Dr. Cullen?"

Ele enrugou seu lábio inferior. "Será que eu não posso sair também?"

"O que você acha?" Ela perguntou sarcástica, enquanto apontava um conjunto de travessas sujas. Ele jogou um guardanapo sujo para ela e ela riu alto. Resolvi puxar a Bella pra longe da linha de fogo antes que aquilo se transformasse numa sessão de amasso entre os meus progenitores.

"Então..." Emmett disse, pulando animadamente igualzinho a uma criança com uma lata de Mountain Dew e salgadinhos na mãos. "Tá na hora do rock!"

"Ugh, você sempre quer fazer isso.", eu reclamei me jogando no sofá. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado, puxando as pernas para debaixo dela outra vez.

"Cala a boca, bebezão! Você só está com raiva, porque eu sou fodastão nisso!" ele afirmou, ligando a TV.

"Primeiro, fodastão não é a palavra que eu usaria nessa frase para defini-lo. Me odeie se quiser..." Bella começou com uma voz sarcástica e hilariante "E depois, do que no mundo vocês estão falando? "

"Guitar hero!" Emmett gritou, imitando uma_ air guitar_ realmente ridícula.

Rosalie se inclinou lentamente e sussurrou em voz alta: "Perdoem-no. Ele não teve infância."

Emmett a encarou com raiva, mas Jasper decidiu intervir antes que ele falasse alguma coisa estúpida. Ele conhecia muito bem o seu melhor amigo,e sabia que ia acabar com as brigas daqueles dois – também conhecida como preliminares. Ninguém estava muito afim de assistir a isso. "Alguma vez você já jogou isso, querida?" Ele falou forçando o seu sotaque. Ele conseguia fazer qualquer garota ficar derretida com aquela voz chata. Exceto a Bella.

Bella me olhou nervosa, mordendo o lábio inferior entre seus dentes muito brancos e alinhados._ Cara, eu gosto demais dessa parte do corpo dela_, pensei comigo mesmo, sem conseguir evitar. "Hum, acho que só vou ficar somente assistindo, tudo bem?"

"Isso está mais do que bem para mim", eu lhe assegurei. "Eu não queria jogar mesmo."

"Ah, não! Você vai jogar comigo, viado! Eu te desafio!" Emmett esbravejou estupidamente. Jasper e Rosalie bufaram e reviraram os olhos, enquanto Alice clicava sua língua. Bem, Emmett não tinha um pingo de orgulho próprio. Ele sabia que sempre perdia para mim. Não sei porque ele sempre se incomodava em tentar outra vez. Rosalie teria que passar o resto da noite deixando que ele ganhasse, só para que seu ego e amor próprio não sumisse.

Suspirei e fitei a Bella. Ela apenas sorriu. "Toca para mim?"

"É claro", eu meneei a cabeça, pensativo. "Ok.", eu respondi para o Emmett. "Mas, eu tenho que escolher a música."

"Tudo bem, cara. Não importa. Eu vou te vencer do mesmo jeito.", meu irmão disse, dando um murro no meu ombro. Revirei os olhos e me levantei, agarrando a_ guitarra-joystick_ preta, minha favorita e iniciando o jogo. Emmett ficou com uma branca que estava coberta de adesivos, pulando no mesmo lugar igualzinho a um maníaco depressivo em crise.

Isso ia ser interessante.

Eu rolei pela lista de músicas, escolhendo a canção perfeita. Eu sorri comigo mesmo quando achei a que queria. Stellar, simplesmente perfeito.

Eu conhecia as notas dessa música de cor. Poderia até ter tocado-a com os olhos fechados. Olhei para o Emmett, que estava mordendo a língua em concentração, enquanto esperava a música começar. Quando a música iniciou, Jasper rosnou.

"Oh, essa música não tem significado algum. Como se ninguém soubesse pra quem ele está tocando", disse sarcasticamente.

Lancei-lhe um olhar mortal antes de começar a chutar o Emmett no jogo. Como se o Emmett ainda tivesse alguma chance no nível_ expert_. Ele precisava de praticar um pouco mais no médio ou no avançado, antes de me desafiar novamente.

Alice e Rosalie começaram a cantar atrás de nós, fazendo-me rir. Bella riu, começando a cantar junto com elas também.

"Puta que pariu, que merda... porra... merda... merda..." Emmett resmungava consigo mesmo repetidas vezes a cada três ou quatro notas perdidas .

_"How do you do it?... Make me feel like I do... How do you do it?... It's better than I ever knew..."_ Eu ouvi Bella cantarolando e meu sorriso aumentou à medida em que o sangue encheu meu rosto.

Consegui um_ star power_, fazendo minha pontuação ir além do dobro do Emmett. Não ajudou o fato de que eu não tinha perdido nem uma única nota também.

Ok, eu admito ... Eu estava me gabando um pouquinho por conta da Bella. Todo mundo sabia disso e se eles falassem alguma coisa, eu iria socá-los até a morte.

Comecei realmente a cantar o final da canção._ "You are stellar ... __How do you do it? Make me feel like I do... How do you do it?... It's better than I ever knew..."_

A canção terminou e Emmett murmurou alguns "porras" novamente antes de colocar a sua guitarra baixo e se amuar no sofá. Rosalie sentou-se ao lado dele, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido que o fez sorrir. Ele meneou a cabeça e ela riu, beijando-lhe o nariz. Tirei o meu controle, lutando contra o desejo de zoar com a cara dele, e passei os controles para Alice e pro Jasper que começaram a jogar.

"Foi incrível.", Bella sussurrou para mim, aconchegando-se ao meu lado, rolando seu braço sobre minha barriga.

"Okay, lembre-me de tocar guitarra ou o piano de verdade em algum momento, ok? Isso é bem melhor do que apertar alguns botões," Eu brinquei, pressionando levemente um beijo no seu nariz. Ela sorriu para mim, seus grandes olhos castanhos espumantes. "Posso te beijar?" Perguntei de repente, as palavras simplesmente caindo livremente da minha boca.

"Deus, sim! Por favor.", ela sussurrou de volta, inclinando-se rapidamente e pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. Trouxe-a meus braços enquanto seus dedos se arrastavam sobre o meu maxilar.

Nós nos beijamos como se fosse o nosso último beijo. Apaixonado e cheio de emoção, suave e lento, mas com uma certa urgência beirando a superfície.

Minha língua já estava metade do caminho para sua boca quando notei que havia uma multidão em torno de nós ... e que eles estavam batendo palmas. Afastei-me, corando num vermelho beterraba. Bella encolheu-se timidamente, tão vermelha quanto eu.

"Eu não sabia que o Eddie tinha jeito pra coisa.", Jasper ronronou, olhando entre Bella e eu do seu lugar em frente a TV ao lado de Alice - que também estava boquiaberta, devo acrescentar.

"Viu? São sempre os mais quietinhos", Rosalie comentou acrescentando . "Afinal, ele teve que guardar tudo isso por um tempo."

"Oh, meu Deus", eu murmurei embaraçado enquanto minha família continuava com suas difamações sobre as ações de Bella e eu. Enterrei meu rosto no pescoço da Bella, me escondendo deles. Ela começou a rir, me segurando mais apertado.

"Não fique constrangido", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, seus lábios roçando no meu lóbulo. Aquilo era tão bom. "Deixe eles continuarem falando. Vou lidar com isso."

"E como você planeja fazer isso?" Eu perguntei em seu pescoço. Eu a senti tremendo contra mim.

"Veja e aprenda ..." Ela instruiu. Ela se afastou, olhando muito séria para todo o mundo. "Calem a boca e continuem com a porcaria desse jogo."

Jasper bufou e revirou os olhos antes de se voltar para a tela. Emmett e Rosalie já estavam distraídos por si só. Eu ri baixinho, me mudando para uma posição onde agora era eu quem a segurava ao invés do contrário. Bella se aconchegou a minha lateral. "Então, fácil assim, não é?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Sim, senhor", respondeu ela com um bocejo. Sua cabeça foi para o meu ombro, a mão apoiada no meu estômago. Seus dedos se curvaram lentamente, e devagar ela arranhava as linhas do meu abdômen.

"Cansada?" Eu perguntei, sentindo meu próprio bocejo agora vindo a tona.

"Muito", ela bocejou novamente.

Puxei o lençol na parte de trás do sofá e joguei-o por cima de nós dois. Descansei minha cabeça em cima da dela e fechei os olhos. A extensão e as_ atividades_ do dia desabaram sobre mim. Foi incrível a rapidez com que adormeci, mas eu me sentia tão seguro e acolhido com a Bella ao meu lado. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente ali, ao meu lado. Mesmo que estivéssemos no sofá, acho que eu nunca estive tão confortável antes em minha vida.

Eu realmente não tenho certeza de por quanto tempo dormimos, envolvidos nos braços um do outro. Mas, abri meus olhos quando senti um leve toque no meu ombro, notando que a sala estava completamente escura. Respirei fundo, esfregando a mão no meu rosto. Senti um peso agradável em meu ombro e percebi que Bella ainda estava dormindo pesado, o rosto totalmente pacífico. Sorri para a visão.

E então houve aquele cutucado de novo.

"Edward, querido," minha mãe sussurrou baixinho. "Edward, acorde."

"Eu estou acordado, eu disse um pouco grogue.

"Desculpe. Eu odeio fazer isso quando vocês parecem estar tão confortáveis, mas já são quase 10:30. Tenho certeza que a Bella precisa ir para casa ou pelo menos ligar para lá, avisando ao seu pai para não se preocupar" minha mãe explicou, parecendo verdadeiramente arrependida de ter que fazer isso. Eu lhe sorri.

"Sim, mãe, obrigado. Nós não queríamos ter dormido. Acho que nós levantamos muito cedo e depois de tanta comida gostosa e um lugar confortável... Sabe como é que é, né?" eu disse, esfregando o sono de cima dos meus olhos. Sinceramente, eu ainda estava meio tonto, querendo nada mais do que me enrolar e voltar a dormir com a Bella. Mas, desta vez na minha cama, completamente nus. De repente quis saber se poderíamos arrumar isso ...

"Amor...", eu sussurrei baixinho enquanto pressionava um beijo na sua testa. Ela resmungou baixinho, enroscando-se ainda mais em meu corpo. "Amor, já passou das dez. Precisamos acordar, você tem que ir pra casa."

"Eu não quero ir.", ela murmurou em seu sono. "Eu quero ficar aqui com você. Não quero ficar sozinha."

"Eu não acho que o seu pai gostaria que você dormisse com um_ nerd_ que ele mal conhece", eu brinquei, empurrando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Posso vê-lo amanhã à tarde?" Ela perguntou com esses grandes olhos tristes que acelerou meu coração um pouquinho. Ela estava muito triste por que estava me deixando.

"Eu tenho duas aulas para dar amanhã e depois eu tenho aula particular" expliquei-lhe, odiando-me por já ter marcado. "Quinta-feira, talvez?"

"Eu tenho treino na parte da tarde, mas nós podemos nos encontrar no começo da noite, se você quiser. Talvez, você pode vir até minha casa para jantarmos. Meu pai vai trabalhar até tarde outra vez."

"Isso seria fantástico", sussurrei contra sua testa antes de me inclinar para beijar seus lábios macios e quentes. Seus dedos trabalharam em meus cabelos, puxando-os tão suavemente que um pequeno tremor desceu pela minha espinha. Colocando minhas duas mãos sobre a base de suas costas, eu a trouxe para perto de mim. Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente nos afastamos. "Vamos, antes que eu te jogue por cima do ombro como um homem das cavernas e te leve pro meu quarto."

"E se eu quisesse isso?" Ela perguntou com uma voz inocente, mesmo que as palavras não fossem nem um pouco.

Eu gemi baixinho, "Não me provoque desse jeito, mulher..."

Bella levantou-se lentamente, agarrando minha mão e me puxando. "Não é uma provocação. A idéia é realmente interessante. Mas, acho que seus pais se incomodariam. E meu pai ficaria furioso se eu chegasse em casa depois dele."

Depois disso, caminhamos até sua caminhonete em silêncio, de mãos dadas. A luz da lua flutuava sobre sua pele, deixando um leve brilho nela. Eu podia ver os olhos brilhando para mim, quando seus dedos alisavam com doçura o meu queixo. Minha epifânia do inicio da noite sobre estar apaixonado me surpreendeu novamente, e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo estúpido como declarar meu amor eterno por ela, eu a beijei.

Sua mão descansou sobre o meu coração batendo acelerado, e assim que ela se afastou parecia que ela queria dizer algo mais. Embora, no fim tudo, ela disse: "Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, meu amor", eu sussurrei enquanto ela se afastava.

* * *

_Stellar, Incubus - http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=pKYGZxPF0yA_


	8. Chapter 8

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 8  
**

Bella me cumprimentou – ainda sonolenta – com um beijo naquela manhã. Abracei-a a meu corpo. Surpreendeu-me que nenhum de nós acabasse dormindo nos braços do outro por nossa situação. Eu senti que a sonolência venceria em algum ponto do dia. Bella beijou meu rosto e começou a andar em direção a sala de aula com um sorriso discreto antes de capotar em cima da cadeira.

Ela não sabia o quão bonita ela era... mesmo que ela tentasse.

No almoço nós nos sentamos como um grupo novamente. Ben e Ângela fizeram a mesma coisa de ontem: sentaram e ficaram olhando um para o outro com sorrisos bobos na face. Acho que até Emmett percebeu dessa vez. Impossível não perceber. Fiz uma nota mental de perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo. Seria até legal se eles ficassem juntos. Eu não ia me sentir tão deslocado. Ou talvez eu não me sentisse mais o nerd deslocado.

Depois da aula Bella foi comigo até o meu carro segurando a minha mão. Ao chegar lá, ela me beijou com vontade. Com tanta vontade que tive que acelerar muito para chegar em casa e me trocar a tempo pro karate. Eu queria levá-la a um lugar legal a noite ou durante o fim de semana. E, além disso, eu precisava guardar uma grana, pois o aniversário dela estava chegando. Eu estava até pensando em levá-la ao Canadá num final de semana se o pai dela deixasse. Nós poderíamos ficar numa pousadinha e _curtir_.

Eu estava parecendo uma menina. Não que eu me importasse. Não se isso deixasse Bella feliz.

Aro me cumprimentou com um grande sorriso ao chegar na escola. "Meu garoto.. como estamos hoje?"

"Bem, sem contar o fato de você ter falado com meu pai," falei jogando minhas coisas no canto da sala. Minha turma – que tinha mais garotas e um garoto – já estava se aquecendo. Já tinham faixas mais avançadas, sabiam o que estavam fazendo, o que me dava mais uns minutos de falar com meu professor.

"E o que você esperava?" – ele riu cruzando os braços no peito. "Sério Edward, sou amigo dele antes mesmo de você nascer. O que eu podia fazer? Omitir o fato de pegar o filho tímido dele como uma líder de torcida bem flexível? _Aloow_, eu, se fosse você estaria gritando do alto de prédios."

"Então eu fico feliz por não ser você." – falei baixinho tirando meu tênis.

"Ele está feliz por você ter encontrado alguém, Edward," Aro disse mais sério. Fiquei surpreso por ele usar esse tom. Era algo o qual eu raramente via nele.

"Eu to feliz por isso também", respondi enquanto eu endireitava minha faixa.

"A propósito, não faz mal nenhum se aproveitar um pouquinho. Aquela menina tem um corp-"

"Conclua esta frase que eu te jogo no chão", eu avisei firmemente. "E não fique babando por qualquer parte da minha garota, seu velho pervertido."

Aro começou a rir novamente, me dando uns tapinhas no ombro. "Já tão protetor. Você vai dar um ótimo namorado mesmo. Bem, Romeo, vá cuidar da sua classe. Você tem um dia ocupado pela frente."

Bem, isso era verdade.

Três horas depois eu estava morto para o mundo. Eu não queria nada mais do que tomar um bom banho e comer alguma coisa, e então talvez me fundir em cima da cama e não me mexer por um tempo. Com certeza iria para a cama mais cedo hoje. Não haveria qualquer outra escolha além dessa.

Parei no _Wendy's_ perto da minha casa, optando por comer no meu quarto - não queria incomodar ninguém com todo meu fedor a suor. A casa estava muito quieta quando cheguei; o que foi algo legal. Só Jasper e Alice pareciam estar em algum lugar fazendo seus trabalhos de casa. Meus pais saíram para jantar sozinhos, querendo uma noite romântica. Eu não podia culpá-los por isso. Parecia uma boa idéia para mim também.

Então, levei os meus nuggets de frango, um pequeno cheeseburger, as batatas fritas e o refrigerante para o meu quarto, devastando-os rapidamente. Fiquei simplesmente feliz por ter algo no meu estômago. Provavelmente acabei comendo demais, mas sinceramente não me importei. O sanduíche estava muito bom e bem gorduroso.

_Afinal, ninguém pode viver de frango e salmão grelhado o tempo todo._

Quando meus dedos estavam melecados e cobertos de sal, eu decidi tomar uma ducha. Um relaxante banho de banheira soava melhor, mas levaria tempo e trabalho, sem contar que eu já estava praticamente morto agora. Fiquei absolutamente feliz por já ter feito a minha lição de casa; não teria acertado nada se tivesse que estudar nesta noite.

Tomei banho, esfregando bem toda a sujeira do meu corpo. Acho que em algum momento eu realmente adormeci contra a parede porque, logo depois que entrei no box a água parecia ser gelo. Isso acabou me despertando de novo , como se eu tivesse levado um chute na bunda.

"Eu não deveria estar tão cansado," murmurei comigo mesmo enquanto escovava os dentes. Eu tinha até círculos arroxeados embaixo dos meus olhos. Deixei meus óculos no banheiro, segui de volta pro meu quarto para procurar um pijama.

Eu estava curvado, fuçando - completamente nu, minha gaveta quando meu telefone tocou bem alto. Eu quase tive um infarto. Parecia até que eu tinha sido pego fazendo algo realmente ruim, não procurando uma calça.

Quando eu peguei o telefone para ver a mensagem, eu sorri.

_É estranho o fato de eu já estar sentindo saudades?_

_-Bells_

_Quarta-feira 8:15, 27 de Agosto. 2009_

_Não é estranho. Eu estou com saudades de você também. Mal posso esperar para vê-la amanhã_. Digitei rapidamente de volta.

A resposta foi quase instantânea.

_Eu mal posso esperar para ter você só pra mim amanhã à noite._

Estremeci. Bem, agora eu vou ter que cuidar de um _probleminha_ pessoal antes de ir para a cama essa noite. Será que ela sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim?

Uau, eu vivo dizendo isso ultimamente.

Bem, dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Ou, pelo menos, eu poderia tentar. Provavelmente iria acabar perdendo.

_Eu prometo que será uma noite muito, mas muito incrível, meu amor._

_Você é um homem muito cruel, Edward Cullen. Você não deveria me provocar assim._

_Não é uma provocação, é uma promessa._ Respondi de volta.

_Talvez eu deva ir logo pra cama, então. Preciso ter certeza de que terei energia suficiente. Boa Noite, Edward! ;)_

Eu ri com a mensagem, incapaz parar o sorriso. Ela era tão fofa às vezes. _Boa noite, amor_, digitei uma última vez.

Depois de nossa pequena conversinha por mensagens de texto, eu me senti realmente desperto e isso foi um tanto frustrante. Sinceramente, eu queria ir para a cama e sonhar com ela, mas parecia que isso não iria acontecer nem tão cedo. Então, decidi fazer algo que não fazia há alguns dias.

Jogar.

Não era nada muito difícil. Só um simples jogo de estratégia. Eu não estava com vontade de jogar Warcraft. Isso levaria muito esforço. Só queria algo facinho para passar o tempo. E assim, com um prato de biscoitos e um copo de leite ao meu lado, eu joguei _Civilization_ por aproximadamente uma hora, até que finalmente decidir encerrar. Eu estava começando a olhar só para a tela, sem nunca fazer uma escolha certa.

Eu subi na cama, puxando a calcinha de Bella outra vez de baixo do meu travesseiro. Mas, enquanto eu olhava para ela, eu não fiquei excitado. _Bem, ok, isso foi mentira. Eu fiquei._ Mas havia um sentimento por trás disso. Eu sentia falta dela. Eu queria estar ao seu lado. Queria amá-la como ela merecia ser amada.

Amar. Não havia palavra melhor para definir isso.

Adormeci segurando-a na minha mão, desejando segurar sua dona ao invés de um pedaço de tecido.

[..]

Eu estava ansioso para ver a Bella na manhã seguinte. Tanto que, logo que a vi, beijei-a loucamente nos lábios. Ela riu contra os meus, jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Alguém estava ansioso para me ver", brincou levemente.

"Você não tem idéia do quão ansioso", disse-lhe sinceramente, correndo meus dedos suavemente através de seu cabelo. Ela suspirou de prazer, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Levei meus lábios ao ouvido dela e sussurrei baixinho. "Eu dormi a noite passada pensando como seria te segurar na minha cama, te abraçando bem apertado."

Bella abriu os olhos devagar e hesitou, mordendo meu lábio inferior. "Sério?"

"Isso é ruim?" Eu perguntei rapidamente. "Desculpe. Provavelmente eu estou indo rápido demais aqui e -".

"Não! Não! Isso é uma ótima ideia. Eu bem que queria que pudéssemos ficar assim." Bella respondeu, inclinando sua cabeça contra meu peito, com os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Talvez possamos em breve. Talvez no seu aniversário", respondi, falando contra a parte superior de sua cabeça. Bella assentiu, falando em meu peito.

"Eu adoraria isso."

"Considere feito, então", eu disse pouco antes beijar sua testa.

Um dia nunca tinha durado tanto antes. Nunca mesmo. O tempo deveria saber que tudo que eu queria fazer era ver Bella hoje à noite. Ele estava me torturando por alguma razão. Eu não sei o que tinha feito com o meu tempo, tinha plena certeza. Mas finalmente, de alguma maneira, o dia acabou e eu me despedi de Bella, com um beijo, na quadra da escola.

"Então, hoje à noite?" Bella perguntou, tímida, antes que eu partisse, me dando um sorriso triste que me faria fazer o que quer que ela pedisse. "Lá pelas seis e meia?"

"Seis e meia em ponto, prometo," disse, a abraçando rapidinho. Eu sabia que ela tinha que ir. Eu meio que esperava poder ficar e assisti-la, mas eu sabia que ficaria nervoso se o fizesse. Meu pai disse que ser líder de torcida era algo perigoso. Eu não sabia o que faria se tivesse que assistir enquanto ela dava todos aqueles pulos e talvez errasse. Eu esperava que elas não fizessem nada demais amanhã.

Quando eu cheguei ao meu carro, tinha um bilhete no pára-brisa, me surpreendendo. Eu peguei o papel dobrado e o li com rapidez.

_"Só para você saber, você precisa trazer aquela calcinha hoje se você quiser fazer a troca. Você pode querer pegar alguns outros itens.  
Amor,  
Bella"_

Eu fiquei vermelho e sorri como um idiota. Como diabos ela fazia aquilo? Quando ela teve tempo de colocar o bilhete no pára-brisa? Eu precisaria perguntar a ela mais tarde.

"O que você tem aí, Romeo?" Jasper perguntou atrás de mim, me fazendo pular uma milha de altura. Eu coloquei a mão sobre o coração, tentando acalmá-lo. "Desculpe," ele resmungou.

"Hmm, um bilhete da Bella," responde. Antes que eu pudesse dobrá-lo e guardá-lo, o bilhete estava longe das minhas mãos.

"Ah meu Deus..." Jasper ofegou e assoviou. "Muito bom. O que ela quis dizer com _troca_?"

"Eu poderia te dar a definição do dicionário, se você quisesse," eu respondi rapidamente, arrancando o papel dos seus dedos antes que minha irmã pudesse ver. Não tinha como adivinhar quando ela apareceria. "Trocar uma coisa pela outra."

"Então, isso significaria, de repente, que ela tem algo seu que gostaria de troca. Algo de valor igual." Ele implicou, se inclinando contra o lado de sua caminhonete.

"Não," eu coloquei o bilhete no meu bolso. "Eu, hm, acabei com a calcinha dela no meu bolso depois que quase fomos pegos na sala de estar da casa dela. Eu meio que fiquei com ela. Ela gosta dessa, então vai trocar comigo por uma da minha cor favorita."

"E você espera que a ganhe depois de ela estar no corpo dela," ele disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Eu virei um incrível tom de vermelho e peguei a ponte do meu nariz. "Hey! Não há porque se envergonhar. Bella é uma garota linda. Eu estou surpreso por você não estar gritando sobre vocês por aí. Emmett sabe?"

"Ele viu de camarote," eu murmurei, massageando o meu pescoço. Jasper caiu na gargalhada. "Você tem idéia de como foi embaraçoso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estou surpreso por ele não ter contado para todo mundo ainda," ele riu, me dando um sorriso. "Ainda bem, huh?"

"Não é?" Eu comecei a rir assim que minha irmã chegou perto de nós.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos na minha direção.

"Nada," eu sorri para ela. "Te vejo em casa."

Eu não tinha tempo para conversar com minha irmã hoje. Eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer antes de ir para casa de Bella à noite.

Eu corri até meu quarto antes que minha mãe tivesse a chance de me parar. Eu estava com pressa. Já eram três e meia e eu não queria me atrasar. Eu tinha que achar algumas coisas e não tinha certeza que iria encontrar na cidade.

Eu tomei banho e fiz a barba, analisando meu rosto duas vezes para ter certeza que estava bem feita. Eu decidi que meus óculos atrapalhariam hoje e, por isso, coloquei lentes. Eu queria ficar bonito para Bella, então vesti calças pretas e sapatos legais. Peguei minha melhor camisa branca e coloquei meu casaco de couro. Era quase setembro e o ar estava mais frio. Eu até passei um produto esquisito que minha mãe tinha comprado ano passado, no meu cabelo. Eu não sabia por que não tinha jogado aquilo fora, mas agora estava grato.

É claro, minha tentativa de ignorar minha mãe pode ter funcionado da primeira vez, mas não funcionou da segunda.

"Ah, meu Deus!" Ela suspirou e bateu palmas. "Você está tão lindo! Carlisle! Venha cá e traga minha câmera."

"Você age como se eu estivesse indo para o baile, mãe. Eu só vou sair com a Bella. Não tire fotos," eu comandei. Meu pai chegou quando eu terminei de falar e começou instantaneamente a rir.

"Uau, o que nós fazemos pelas mulheres, não é, filho?" Ele perguntou, alcançando a câmera para minha mãe.

"Vocês são dois loucos!" Eu respondi quando corri em direção à porta, o flash da câmera atrás de mim.

"Droga," eu ouvi minha mãe praguejar quando entrei no carro. "Eu perdi. Vou pegá-lo quando ele chegar em casa."

Bem, isso significava que eu teria que dar um jeito de entrar em casa sem alertar minha mãe. Dormir do lado de fora era uma opção...

Mas eu pensaria nisso depois, eu tinha outras coisas para fazer agora.

Primeira parada era fácil o suficiente. Farmácia. Camisinhas.

Um... Eu pensei comigo mesmo enquanto encarava as opções.

Escolher era mais _duro_ do que eu imaginava, sem malícia.

Por que em nome da terra verde de Deus você precisaria de quatro milhões de tipos diferentes de camisinha? Os tamanhos maiores eu entendia, agora com sabor e cheiro e com textura e blah blah blah. Eu só queria uma que me impedisse de ser pai em nove meses.

Finalmente, depois de vinte minutos lendo as caixas, eu escolhi uma das básicas que parecia se encaixar no que eu precisava. Se Bella queria algo diferente no futuro, então nós escolheríamos outra, juntos. Ou ela podia me dizer o que comprar.

A próxima parada foi na floricultura. Eu queria levar algum tipo de flor para Bella e não tinha ideia do quê. Também não ajudava que a floricultura mais perto era quase trinta minutos de distância da cidade. Eu já estava com pressa depois da minha procura na farmácia. Eu teria que ser rápido na hora de escolher algo, se é que isso era possível.

"Oi!" O atendente disse animado. Um pouco animado demais. "Posso _ajudar_ você?"

"Me desculpe?" Eu perguntei, esperando que tivesse entendido errado. _Por favor, que eu tenha entendido errado._

"Posso ajudar você?" Ele sorriu, me encarando de cima a baixo. Eu me senti como um pedaço de carne.

"Eu estou procurando por algo legal para minha namorada," disse com rapidez.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Qual a flor favorita dela? Que mensagem você está querendo mandar?" Ele perguntou sem pausa.

"Um, não faz muito tempo, não tenho certeza é que eu realmente me importo com ela."

"Hm," ele disse, batendo no queixo em pensamento. "Você a ama?"

Me surpreendeu a rapidez da minha resposta. "Sim, e muito."

"Aw!" Ele fez, batendo palmas. "Isso é tão doce. Okay. Eu sei perfeitamente o que você precisa. Vai levar dez minutos e custar trinta dólares. Pode aguentar isso?"

Eu olhei para o relógio no meu pulso. "É, acho que sim. Obrigado."

"Aposto que você pode _aguentar muito_," eu o ouvi dizer baixinho enquanto caminhava para os fundos. Eu corei e corri a mão pelo meu rosto. Bom, eu nunca tinha sido cantado por um cara antes. Eu mal podia acreditar e estava grato que Emmett não estava comigo agora. Eu nunca ouviria o fim disso.

_Nunca._

De alguma forma, com a ajuda divina, quem sabe, eu cheguei na casa da Bella às 6:25. Eu coloquei as camisinhas no bolso, junto com a calcinha que ainda estava escondida ali, e peguei as flores que estavam ao meu lado. Eu estava tão nervoso que tremia, mas não tinha certeza do motivo. Eu acho que porque eu normalmente sabia no que estava me metendo com a Bella. Agora, eu não sabia.

Eu tive que bater só uma vez antes de Bella abrir. Ela espiou do outro lado antes de abrir a porta completamente e me dar um largo sorriso. "Uau! Bem, oi."

_Deus me ajude..._ ela só estava usando um roupão. Um roupão curto, fino, de seda que estava fechado só por um fino pedaço de pano liso.

Eu acho que babei um pouco.

Passei a mão na boca, tendo certeza que não estava babando. "Uau..."

Bella riu baixinho, "Entre, seu bobo. São para mim?" Ela perguntou, apontando para as flores em minhas mãos.

"Ah, sim! Espero que goste delas," eu comentei estupidamente. Conversação não era minha necessidade mais forte agora. Meu cérebro estava muito focado em tentar não desligar de vez, pela falta de sangue.

"São lindas, obrigada. Vem, eu vou colocá-las em um vaso. Você pode ir para o meu quarto e me esperar lá, okay?" Ela instruiu enquanto pegava as flores da minha mão. Mas, antes que eu pudesse me distanciar, ela me parou com uma mão no meu braço. Bella se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. "Aliás, oi."

Eu ri e retornei o beijo, sussurrando meu oi, antes de ir para o quarto dela. Eu estava surpreso com o que vi ali.

O quarto estava decorado com velas em cada superfície livre, exceto pela cama. Música estava tocando ao fundo, mas o clima não era bobo, romântico para idiotas apaixonados. Estava um pouco escuro, e muito sexy. Eu dei um passo a frente, tirando meu casaco antes de jogá-lo na cadeira do computador.

"Tire seus sapatos e meias e deite na cama," Bella sussurrou na minha orelha quando uma música que eu amava começou. _Talk show host_, do Radiohead. Era meio antiga, mas eu amava.

Eu me virei lentamente e a encarei enquanto tirava os sapatos e meias, jogando-os longe para não ficarem no caminho. Eu tentei tocá-la, mas ela me parou.

"Me deixe fazer isso do meu jeito," ela murmurou para mim, me encarando através de seus cílios grossos enquanto mordia o lábio. Eu assenti, incapaz de falar no momento, e caminhei até a cama. Eu deitei, deixando uma das pernas na beirada. "Obrigada. Você trouxe a calcinha?"

Eu corei quando a tirei do bolso, junto com caixa de camisinhas. Eu coloquei ambas na cabeceira, tomando cuidado para não colocar fogo em nada. Um incêndio seria o suficiente para arruinar a noite.

A música mudou, uma que eu não tinha certeza que conhecia, mas era sexy para caramba... especialmente quando Bella começou a tirar o roupão. Cada movimento era lento e sensual. Ela deixou o tecido cair no chão, ao redor de seus pés.

Eu estava surpreso por não ter gozado nas minhas calças.

_Puta merda..._ meu cérebro gritou. Era uma boa coisa que eu era um adolescente e podia me recuperar com rapidez, porque eu iria perder o controle se ela chegasse um pouco mais perto. Bella correu os dedos pelos cabelos curvados, os balançando de leve para que caíssem pelos seus ombros antes de correr os dedos pelos seios. "Eu espero que você goste do visual. Comprei só para você. Levei duas horas para achar, ontem, mas eu queria que fosse perfeito. Eu queria tornar essa noite inesquecível para você."

"Você não precisava fazer tudo isso para tornar a noite inesquecível. Apenas estar com você... Meu Deus, Bella," eu ofeguei. Ela fez isso para mim? Como diabos eu fui tão sortudo?

Bella estava... Deus, não existiam palavras. Ela estava apenas... deliciosa. De dar água na boca. Ela estava usando um corpete azul escuro que tinha rendas e era transparente, exceto pela parte dos seios. Tinha ganchos em toda parte da frente e acabava dois centímetros acima do umbigo. E a calcinha. Ah... Meu... Aquilo seria meu. Eu poderia pular de alegria. Era de renda, quase inexistente. E tinha um laço. Ela estava empacotada como um presente.

Para mim. Ninguém mais. Ela era um presente só para mim.

"Você gostou, então?" Bella perguntou enquanto dava um pequeno giro.

A bunda dela era maravilhosa. Eu imaginei se ela se inclinaria para que eu desse uma olhada melhor antes de lembrar da pergunta que ela tinha me feito. "Bella, eu amei."

Ela começou a caminhar e eu ouvi um barulhinho contínuo. Ah, ela estava de salto alto. Meus olhos se demoraram em suas pernas e subiram lentamente, me deliciando em sua pele. Antes de chegar na cama, ela parou e pegou a calcinha. Ela deu um sorrisinho antes de jogá-la em um cesto. "Você está tão lindo hoje. Você está sempre lindo, mas... Uau. Mas senti falta de seus óculos." ela disse se inclinando, correndo um dedo pelo meu nariz. Quando o dedo passou pelos meus lábios, eu beijei a ponta.

"Você gosta mesmo dos meus óculos?" Eu perguntei, pegando a mão dela na minha e trazendo seu pulso de encontro aos meus lábios. Eu enchi sua pele de beijos antes de beijar sua palma. Ela gemeu baixinho, deitando lentamente na cama comigo. Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura, cuidando para não afastar a mão que eu segurava.

"Sim, muito. Você tem olhos lindos, Edward," Bella respondeu quando eu comecei a sugar seu dedo, passando minha língua pela ponta.

"Você é linda, Bella," eu respondi, a puxando para um beijo. Ela estava macia e quente contra mim. A sensação da renda e da pele sob meus dedos fez com que eu me sentisse pegando fogo. Eu me perdi, deixando a música me levar.

_Você é aquele_, a letra dizia. _Meu doce príncipe. Você é aquele. Você é aquele. Você é aquele._

Eu deixei meus dedos entrarem pelo elástico de sua calcinha, acariciando a curva de sua bunda enquanto minha outra mão se enterrava em seu cabelo.

Ok, eu não era virgem, mas eu tinha quase certeza que Bella me faria sentir como um homem nessa noite. De fato, eu já me sentia. Eu não era uma adolescente beijando uma garota bonita. Eu era um homem prestes a fazer amor com uma mulher linda.

Devagar e com cuidado eu rolei Bella na cama até ficar sobre ela. Eu me posicionei de joelhos entre suas pernas, observando seu corpo por completo. Eu coloquei uma mão de cada lado de seu corpo, as deslizando lentamente até chegar em seus tornozelos. Trazendo um deles até meus lábios, eu o beijei e tirei o sapato, jogando-o no chão. Fiz a mesma coisa com o outro tornozelo, e senti Bella tremer sob meus lábios.

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei, me inclinando para poder olhar em seus olhos.

"Você é muito mais do que eu mereço," ela respondeu, me puxando para um beijo. Era a vez dela de tocar, sem permitir que eu respondesse, e eu deixei as mãos dela passarem pelas minhas costas e puxar a minha camiseta até tirá-la. As unhas dela passaram por todos os músculos antes de ela pegar minha bunda e me puxar contra ela. De alguma forma eu consegui segurar o gemido de surpresa, mas não pude evitar que meus quadris se impulsionassem contra ela. Bella grunhiu baixinho, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ela trocou nossas posições de novo, tomando o controle enquanto beijava meu peito. Bella lambeu cada músculo de um jeito que me fez tremer. Era tão maravilhoso. Seus pequenos e apressados dedos alcançaram minha calça, abrindo o botão. Ela a tirou, levando a cueca junto. E então, só para me provocar, ela beijou minha barriga antes de se ajoelhar ao meu lado na cama. "Eu acho que minha calcinha é sua," ela provocou em uma voz brincalhona que ainda assim estava cheia de desejo.

"Eu estava esperando que o conjunto fosse meu," respondi sem pensar. Passei meu braço ao redor da cintura de Bella e a coloquei sobre mim. "Diga que você é minha."

"Existe alguma dúvida? Edward, eu sou sua," Bella sorriu, sentando. Ela começou a abrir o corpete, fazendo seus seios aparecerem. Quando os dedos dela chegaram na calcinha, eu a parei. Ela me encarou confusa, até que eu tomei as rédeas, puxando o tecido até onde era possível com ela sentada. Bella deitou na cama e eu rapidamente sentei, removendo o resto.

Eu ia me inclinar sobre o corpo dela para beijar seus seios e acariciar o corpo inteiro dela, mas ela me empurrou até que eu deitasse. Ela sentou nos meus quadris e aquela foi a melhor sensação do mundo: seu centro molhado contra mim. Eu gemi quando ela se moveu, meus olhos rolando de prazer. "Pare ou eu vou gozar antes mesmo de começarmos," eu a avisei.

"Se você não lembra, eu gosto quando você goza em mim," ela respondeu com um sorriso sacana. Meus quadris se impulsionaram para frente, querendo encontrar um lugar quente e molhado para enterrar a ereção que eu tinha.

_Ah, não. Já basta! Chega de sedução essa noite_. Normalmente eu teria deitado e deixado que ela fizesse o que queria comigo, mas eu queria ter o controle dessa vez. Eu estava querendo e esperando por ela por todo o dia. Eu sentia falta do corpo dela. E, depois de toda a cena com roupas sexys e música, eu estava no meu limite.

Eu a virei e a deitei na cama, segurando seus braços em cima de sua cabeça enquanto a beijava com selvageria. Finalmente, eu a soltei e comecei a morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. "Pegue. Uma. Camisinha," eu comandei em um tom rouco, minha ereção contra a parte quente do meio de suas coxas.

Eu não a vi procurar pela caixa de proteção, mas eu pude ouvi-la, frustrada tirar um pacotinho de dentro da caixa enquanto eu sugava o seu mamilo com força, massageando o outro com a palma da minha mão. Minha outra mão deslizou pelo corpo dela, até o meio de suas pernas. Ela gemeu, se impulsionando contra mim, muito molhada.

"Camisinha," ela finalmente falou. Eu olhei para cima e sorri quando a vi segurando o pacotinho. De joelhos, eu o peguei da ponta dos dedos dela. Bella abriu as pernas um pouco mais, se masturbando enquanto me assistia colocar a camisinha. Eu me massageei enquanto a observava, em transe com o jeito que os dedos sumiam dentro dela.

"Eu amo assistir você fazendo isso," murmurei, movendo meus dedos sobre os dela. Ela ofegou alto quando meus dedos passaram sobre o seu clitóris, rolando os olhos de prazer.

"Edward, agora. Por favor? Eu preciso de você..." Bella resmungou, as bochechas pegando fogo. Eu me inclinei com rapidez, minhas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça enquanto me impulsionava contra o corpo dela. Ela ofegou novamente. "Edward..." Repetiu meu nome sem parar enquanto eu me movia com ela.

Eu desci uma de minhas mãos até a coxa dela, a levantando e colocando sobre meu quadril para que eu pudesse acertá-la de um ângulo diferente. Quando eu consegui, todos os gemidos foram cortados em sua garganta, saindo estrangulados. Eu estava quase preocupado com a possibilidade de estar machucando meu anjo quando percebi o modo como ela segurava os cobertores com a boca aberta em um imenso "O". Mas o pé dela se enterrou nas minhas costas, indicando-me que me movesse de novo.

E eu me movi.

Não eram impulsos rápidos e sem controle. Não, era algo melhor. Eu me movi lentamente, deixando que cada parte de mim deslizasse dentro dela antes de quase sair completamente. Eu fiz meus quadris se pressionarem contra os dela a cada movimento, entrando o mais fundo possível. Parecia que eu estava sendo completamente _engolido._

"Você é linda," eu ofeguei contra o pescoço dela.

Eu senti um líquido quente sair do corpo de Bella, molhando minhas coxas. O corpo dela começou a me apertar e ela gemeu para que eu gozasse com ela. Eu senti cada músculo do meu corpo flexionar e tencionar quando eu gozei. Meus dedos se enterraram na coxa dela e minha cabeça caiu em seu ombro. Eu gemi, chocado com como aquela sensação era maravilhosa.

Lentamente, eu rolei até o lado dela. Comecei a respirar fundo, inspirando pela boca. Bella se encostou contra mim, o corpo dela todo quente e corado. Eu passei meus dedos pelo cabelo dela, sorrindo um pouquinho demais. "Você está bem?"

"Eu acho que preciso trocar a roupa de cama," Bella murmurou contra meu peito. "Deus, que vergonha."

"Não há motivo para você ficar embaraçada," eu ri e ergui o queixo dela para olhar em seus lindos olhos castanhos. "Sabe, mulheres fazem isso também. Ejaculam, quero dizer." Quando eu falei a palavra, Bella bufou e corou uns cinco tons de roxo. Eu ri, beijando seu nariz. "Eu tenho que dizer, isso meio que... aumenta o ego. Eu sei que você não está fingindo. Isso seria meio impossível de fingir."

Bella riu, dando um tapa no meu braço. Eu ri de novo, a puxando para cima de mim. "Edward, uma coisa que eu nunca faria é fingir. Eu não vou tentar só para aumentar seu ego. Eu quero me sentir bem, como você... E eu sei que você fará tudo no seu poder para que eu me sinta bem."

"Bom, eu gosto de chegar a perfeição," eu impliquei, correndo minhas mãos pela curva da bunda dela. "Você sabe, é preciso muita prática e estudo. Às vezes, eu preciso estudar a noite inteira."

"É, você não precisa que eu aumente seu ego" Bella sorriu e levantou da cama. Eu senti falta do calor do corpo dela instantaneamente. "Eu vou me limpar e pedir pizza. Que tal?"

"Hm, a programação pode não envolver roupas?" Perguntei, esperançoso. Ao invés de responder, ela virou e sacudiu a bunda para mim enquanto ia até o banheiro. Droga. Valeu a tentativa.

Eu levantei da cama e esperei minha vez de ir ao banheiro. Olhando para a cama eu não pude deixar de sorrir para o fato de que ela estava toda bagunçada. Eu arrumei os lençóis e a colcha e peguei minhas roupas do chão.

"Agora, essa é uma vista que eu não tenho todo dia," eu ouvi Bella dizer atrás de mim. Eu quase pulei uma milha de altura. Bella deu uma risadinha, correndo as mãos pelas minhas costas e passando os braços pela minha cintura em seguida. Eu podia sentir tecido contra minha pele. Droga, roupas.

Eu rodei Bella até que ela estivesse na minha frente e beijei seu pescoço de leve. Ela estava vestindo calças de pijama roxas com uma blusa combinando. "Sabe, você poderia ter essa vista diariamente se quisesse," eu disse enquanto mordiscava sua orelha.

"Oh! Essa é uma idéia maravilhosa. Ei, você vai passar aqui todo dia de manhã antes da escola e ficar pelado para mim? Eu não consigo imaginar uma forma melhor de começar o dia," ela disse, beijando meu peito de leve.

"Eu estava pensando em abraçar você a noite inteira para que acordássemos juntos, nus," eu falei contra o topo da cabeça dela, não querendo soltá-la, nunca mais.

"Eu gosto mais da sua idéia," Bella respondeu baixinho. Ela passou as unhas pelas minhas costas de leve, beijando meu pescoço. "Vá se limpar, eu vou pedir pizza. Pode ser calabresa?"

"Está ótimo por mim," eu confirmei e peguei o resto das minhas roupas.

Depois de me vestir, voltamos para a sala. Por sorte a pizza não demorou muito, eu estava faminto. Às nove da noite nós estávamos lotados de comida e deitados preguiçosamente no sofá assistindo TV. Ela colocou as pernas no meu colo, um cobertor sobre nós dois. Eu não tinha certeza do que estávamos assistindo, mas Bella parecia estar gostando. Ela ria e sorria, abraçando o cobertor contra o peito.

E então pegamos no sono. De novo.

Nós precisávamos parar de fazer isso, cansávamos um ao outro o tempo todo.

Eu senti uma mão no meu ombro, mas quando abri os olhos não pude ver nada. Percebi que meu braço estava sobre meus olhos. Lentamente eu movi meu braço e olhei ao redor, e fui recebido pela visão do rosto do pai de Bella. Isso me assustou pra caralho.

_Ah, Jesus!_ Eu sentei com rapidez. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis pegar no sono. Me desculpe, não me mate," eu implorei. Eu fiquei completamente confuso quando ele começou a gargalhar.

Ninguém deveria rir da morte.

"Filho, eu não vou te matar. Eu tenho um motivo para te matar?"

"Não!" Eu respondi rápido e um pouco alto demais.

"Você está agindo como se eu tivesse te encontrado na cama com ela, não dormindo no sofá. Está tudo bem, filho. Eu confio na minha filha. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta muito importante para te fazer."

"S-sim, s-se-nhor?" Eu gaguejei. Oh, eu sabia o que ele iria perguntar e eu sabia que minha expressão me entregaria. Isso acabaria tão mal! Eu iria morrer essa noite.

"Essa pizza é de hoje à noite?" Ele perguntou, apontando para a caixa em cima da mesa. Eu suspirei em alívio, relaxando contra o sofá.

"Sim, senhor."

"Ah, ótimo!" Ele sorriu. "Eu deveria colocar Bella no quarto dela primeiro."

Levantei, correndo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, e espiei o relógio. Já passava da meia-noite. Se eu tivesse sorte, minha mãe não estaria muito brava por eu estar fora de casa tão tarde. "Quer saber, eu a coloco na cama. Aproveite sua pizza."

"Muito obrigado, garoto," ele disse, se jogando na poltrona sem nem se importar em pegar um prato. Ele colocou a caixa no colo e começou a devorar a pizza.

Com cuidado, eu coloquei meus braços ao redor do corpo leve de Bella. Ela murmurou baixinho, colocando a cabeça contra meu peito enquanto a carregava escadas acima. Ela nem se mexeu até que eu a coloquei na cama, cobrindo-a com os cobertores. Me inclinei e beijei sua testa.

"Aonde você está indo?" Bella murmurou, sonolenta.

"Para casa, amor. Eu preciso ir. Está realmente tarde," eu disse em tom triste, colocando a caixa de camisinhas no meu bolso. Era uma coisa boa que Charlie não a trouxe para cama, eu estaria morto!

"Não! Cama. Comigo. Nu," ela reclamou, puxando minha mão. Eu ri baixinho e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios. Ela retornou o beijo com vontade, colocando seus dedos no meu cabelo. "Fique."

"Seu pai está em casa."

Ela balançou a cabeça antes de me beijar de novo. "Eu não me importo."

"Bom, eu gosto dos meus testículos e quero mantê-los longe das balas da arma de seu pai. Num futuro próximo, eu prometo. Bons sonhos," eu disse, passando meus dedos em seu cabelo.

"Bom noite, querido," Bella murmurou antes de rolar na cama e pegar no sono de novo. Era tão doce. Eu arrumei o cobertor ao redor do corpo dela antes de descer as escadas.

"Boa noite, Charlie!" Eu disse da porta da frente.

"Boa noite, jovem. E obrigado por fazer companhia a Bella nos últimos tempos. Eu odeio o fato dela fica sozinha por tanto tempo," ele respondeu com a boca cheia de pizza.

"Não é problema nenhum," garanti. "O prazer é meu."

Eu liguei música alta para me manter acordado no caminho até minha casa. A única luz que eu podia ver ligada era a do corredor de entrada, então decidi entrar por ali. Eu estava três passos além da porta quando ouvi a voz do meu pai me chamando. _Inferno_. Eu suspirei profundamente e fui à direção ao cômodo do barulho, a sala de estar.

"Ei, pai," eu cumprimentei em voz baixa, sentando ao lado dele no sofá. Ele estava assistindo ESPN no escuro. Usava o uniforme de médico, provavelmente tinha um turno noturno no hospital essa noite.

"Você chegou tarde," ele disse baixinho. Não era uma acusação, nem nada do tipo, apenas uma observação.

"É... Eu peguei no sono com Bella no sofá," eu respondi com sinceridade.

"Você realmente se importa com essa garota, não é?" Ele perguntou, desligando o som e virando para conversar comigo. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, era meio doce.

"Eu... Me importo..." Disse com cuidado. "Ela é só... Bella é tudo que eu esperava e mais, sabe? Ela é dedicada e generosa e linda pra caramba. Sempre que eu estou com ela eu me sinto tão feliz. Eu não sabia que podia me sentir assim."

"É como eu me sinto quando estou com sua mãe," ele disse, pensativo, encarando suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Sabe, eu conheci a sua mãe quando era um pouquinho mais velho que você, mas eu sabia que ela seria a única logo de cara. Eu a vi por semanas antes de criar coragem de chamá-la para sair. E então, depois daquele primeiro dia juntos... Eu sabia que nunca mais queria ter um dia sem ela. Edward, você é jovem, apesar de tudo. Eu quero que você seja cuidadoso."

"Bella não vai quebrar meu coração," eu balancei a cabeça em pensamento. Mordi meu lábio e o encarei. "Eu tenho medo de machucá-la."

"Como assim?" Ele questionou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em sinal de confusão.

"Bella... Bella deveria estar com alguém como o Emmett, sabe? Um jogador de futebol que é bem popular. Quero dizer, ele não é popular como era ano passado, mas continua sendo mais do que eu. E ela é tão linda. Um dia ela vai acordar e perceber que está presa a mim, e ela é doce demais para me mandar embora."

Eu me recostei no sofá, olhando para o teto escuro enquanto ele processava o que eu tinha dito. "Eu vi o jeito que Bella olhou para você terça-feira. Edward, ela está apaixonada por você. Eu não acho que Bella vá dar a louca algum dia e pensar 'não, ele não é popular o bastante'. Eu não acho que Bella é vazia desse jeito, você acha?"

"É claro que não!" Disse rapidamente. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Edward, acredite que você é um bom garoto. Não tem motivo para se preocupar sobre isso. Ela é uma garota crescida e pode escolher sozinha. Apenas seja o melhor homem que você puder ser para ela e tudo vai dar certo," ele disse, batendo na minha perna enquanto levantava. Desligou a televisão antes de se espreguiçar. "Agora, está tarde e você precisa ir dormir. Eu tenho que trabalhar. Vejo você amanhã a tarde."

"Certo, pai," eu disse enquanto o seguia para fora da sala e até o corredor. "Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?" Ele sorriu, colocando o casaco.

"Por tudo," eu disse, e fui em direção às escadas. "Especialmente por não pegar a câmera para mamãe rápido o suficiente essa tarde."

Ele riu, a gargalhada ecoando pelo cômodo pequeno. "É melhor você aprender a escapar mais rápido se você vai continuar a se vestir assim. Ela vai te pegar um dia desses. Eu escondi a câmera, mas isso não vai funcionar por muito tempo."

"Obrigado," eu ri antes de dizer tchau. Fui até meu quarto e me joguei na cama, odiando o espaço vazio ao meu lado. Eu já sentia tanta falta de Bella.

* * *

_Talk Show Host - www. youtube. com/watch?v=mcYu5Vg_YH8_

**N/T – hey flores!**

**Desculpem a demora... Todo mundo deixando comentários legais pra kiss-on-the-neck \o/**

**Ela quem terminou a tradução dessa fic, estamos há 3 capítulos do final! Eu ainda to na correria, mas o próximo capítulo deve vir domingo ou segunda feira, ok? Grandes novidades estão por vir, pra mim pelo menos, e por isso ta difícil de conciliar tudo. Mas vamo que vamo!**

**Beijos flores, e qq dúvida, só deixar na review!**

**Todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho em 3.. 2.. 1..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 9**

**

* * *

**Eu estava um pouco excitado demais antes de pegar Bella para a escola na sexta. Eu estava excitado demais literalmente.

Sobre nossa manhã no carro, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

Sobre nosso encontro, mesmo que fosse horas mais tarde e eu ainda tivesse que esperar um dia inteiro de escola, apresentação do time e um jogo de futebol antes que ele chegasse.

Sobre o uniforme de líder de torcida dela.

Eu coloquei camisinhas na minha carteira. Essa foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz depois de pensar no uniforme. Eu sabia que estava assumindo demais, esperando demais, mas eu tinha certeza que manter minhas mãos longe dela seria um problema. Era melhor estar seguro do que arrependido. Eu amava Bella, mas eu não queria ser um papai em nove meses só porque não conseguia manter o que devia dentro das calças enquanto ela usava o uniforme de líder de torcida.

Quando eu me arrumei pela manhã, decidi usar lentes novamente já que iríamos ao cinema. Óculos deslizavam demais e me davam dor de cabeça quando eu olhava para a tela grande. Também arrumei meu cabelo outra vez. Ela parecia ter gostado disso ontem. Com um pouquinho de prática eu tinha certeza que podia ficar bom com essa rotina. Eu vesti um jeans desbotado e um pouco rasgado e uma camisa azul antes de colocar botas de caminhada. Eu sabia que jogos de futebol costumavam ser lotados e não queria tomar uma pisada no pé.

Eu desci as escadas pulando, pronto para meu café. Quando Alice me viu, ela exclamou, "Caramba!"

"O quê?" Perguntei, rolando meus olhos para sua expressão dramática e seus olhos arregalados. Minha irmã precisava seguir carreira de atriz.

Minha mãe se virou do fogão para ver o que estava acontecendo. Um imenso sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ah, isso nunca era uma coisa boa. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu me virei com rapidez. "Deixa pra lá. Eu prefiro morrer de fome."

"Te pego mais cedo ou mais tarde." Minha mãe gritou.

Alice me seguiu, seu tom de voz alegre. "Você está legal."

"Obrigado," respondi, ignorando minha mãe. Deixe que ela ameace o quanto quiser. A câmera dela sumiria permanentemente se ela não tomasse cuidado.

Eu peguei meu casaco antes de correr porta afora. Rosquinhas, então. Existia uma padaria pouco antes da escola, então não haveria problema. Era cedo e eu tinha tempo. Tinha certeza que Bella não se importaria de comer algumas rosquinhas. Ela parecia gostar de tudo.

Na loja, eu peguei uma de cada, só para garantir. Eu queria ter certeza que tinha comprado algo que ela gostava, isso é, se ela comia rosquinhas. Eu peguei um imenso copo de café para mim e um chocolate quente para ela. Eu tinha certeza que ela gostava de chocolate quente, ao menos.

A manhã estava nebulosa, com um pouco de neblina no ar. O ar estava meio gelado também. Eu estava feliz por ter um copo de café quente nas mãos. Bebi quase metade antes mesmo de chegar à entrada de carros da casa dela.

Quando eu estacionasse, eu seria um cavalheiro. Eu iria até a porta, pegaria a mochila dela e abriria a porta do carro para que ela entrasse. Entretanto, eu acho que ela não me deixaria fazer isso, não que eu me importasse com o que aconteceria.

Bella caminhou pela neblina como algum tipo de fantasia estranha de um filme adolescente dos anos oitenta. Ela estava usando uma blusa amarrada no pescoço azul bebê que mostrava decote o bastante para me fazer babar o resto do dia. Mas essa não era a melhor, ou talvez pior, parte. A blusa parava logo acima de seus quadris, um pequeno pedaço de sua barriga aparecendo antes da saia também azul bebê começar. E a saia mal cobria a bunda dela. A cada passo o rabo-de-cavalo e os peitos dela balançavam, e a saia se movia lentamente com o vento.

_Eu iria morrer hoje. Esqueça o pai dela. Ela iria me matar. Ela era muito mais perigosa que o pai dela usando aquela roupa._

Ela abriu a porta e entrou, um sorrisinho nos lábios. "Mm, bom dia. Algo está cheirando bem aqui."

Minha mente gritou '_VOCÊ', mas_ eu fiquei de boca fechada. Ao invés disso, eu limpei a garganta e peguei a caixa de rosquinhas do banco de trás. "Café da manhã?" Ofereci baixinho. Abrindo o lacre com cuidado, mostrei o chocolate quente que havia pego pra ela também. "Para você também."

"Edward! Isso é tão doce! Obrigada!" Ela disse feliz, se inclinando para beijar minha bochecha. Eu me inclinei contra ela antes de perceber uma coisa.

A viatura ainda estava estacionada na entrada de carros.

"Melhor não fazermos isso. Se seu pai olhar para fora agora ele vai perceber que estamos namorando e irá me matar," eu murmurei enquanto dava a ré. Bella riu baixinho, pegando uma das rosquinhas e dando uma mordida antes de colocar de volta na caixa. "O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntei. Minha morte, embora valesse para ficar com ela, não era engraçada.

"Ele já sabe que estamos namorando," Bella me informou. Eu quase cravei o pé no freio com o choque.

"Mesmo?" Eu perguntei. "Ele sabia noite passada?"

"Yup," Bella respondeu antes de tomar um pouco do chocolate. "Mm, isso é tão bom. E bem-vindo também. Eu não tomei café da manhã hoje, estava atrasada. Você é um anjo."

Eu corei de leve, sorrindo sozinho. "Fico feliz que você goste."

Ela se inclinou enquanto eu dirigia e deu um beijo quente no meu pescoço. Foi uma batalha manter meus olhos abertos. "Você está tão sexy agora, aliás, se meu pai não estivesse em casa hoje eu te convidaria para entrar e brincar um pouco."

Eu grunhi alto, respirando fundo. "Você vai me matar, sabia?"

Ela deu uma risadinha, correndo a mão pela minha coxa. Quando paramos num sinal vermelho ela apertou minha ereção através das minhas calças. Pelo menos ela esperou até o sinal. "Além disso, você esqueceu sua calcinha ontem à noite. Eu não me importaria de devolvê-las para você."

"Você a está usando agora?" Eu sussurrei roucamente.

Ela assentiu, beijando meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. Mentalmente, eu continuei falando '_vamos chegar à escola logo. Só não bata o carro. Não bata o carro'_. Tão logo eu estacionei, ataquei a sua boca, segurando o seu rosto. Ela gemeu alto contra minha boca, as duas mãos nos meus ombros para impedir que caísse no meu colo.

Se ela caísse no meu colo, sairia mortalmente ferida. Quem poderia imaginar que ereções seriam perigosas.

Quando ela se afastou, tinha um imenso sorriso no rosto. "Você pega as bebidas, eu levo as rosquinhas."

Com isso, ela saiu do carro.

_Diabos,_ eu grunhi.

É claro que ela sairia do carro rápido. Não era ela que tinha uma ereção dentro de calças jeans apertadas. Eu respirei fundo. _Baseball. Basquete. Futebol. Líderes de torcida..._ Ok, tentar me livrar da ereção pensando em esportes não ajudaria. Como se Bella soubesse o que eu estava pensando, ela bateu no meu vidro, uma expressão inocente no rosto. "Edward, ninguém vai perceber. Seu casaco é bem longo."

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça e suspirei, desistindo. Diabos, metade dos garotos teriam ereções hoje por causa das líderes de torcida indo de um lado pro outro.

Eu peguei minha mochila e os dois copos quentes, acompanhando Bella enquanto ela caminhava para as mesinhas do lado de fora da lanchonete. Angela já estava ocupando uma, Ben ao lado dela. Era bom ver aquilo.

"Oi!" Bella disse assim que sentou. Ela pegou a rosquinha que tinha mordido antes e me entregou a caixa. Peguei uma e ofereci a caixa aberta para o casal sentado a nossa frente. Mas eles só estavam me encarando.

"Um, oi," eu sorri, estalando os dedos na direção deles. Isso pareceu chamar a atenção dos dois.

"Ah! Oi!" Angela deu uma risadinha, a expressão um pouco embaraçada. Ela pegou uma rosquinha e agradeceu.

Ben deu um riso abafado, pegando uma rosquinha recheada. "Cara, Bella... você fez alguma mágica. Bom trabalho. Quase não dá pra dizer que Edward é um loser."

Eu bufei e mostrei o dedo para ele, sorrindo para mostrar que estava brincando. Ela fez uma careta, dando uma mordida na rosquinha. Angela rolou os olhos, se inclinando contra Ben. "Se comportem. Você está ótimo, Edward."

"Obrigado," disse baixinho, corando enquanto encarava meu doce.

"Ben," Bella disse em um tom baixo, mas firme. "Eu não pedi que ele mudasse, só para você saber. Eu gosto dele do jeito que ele é. Eu amava o jeito que ele parecia antes e eu amo o jeito que ele parece agora. Só quero que ele fique confortável e feliz. É tudo que importa para mim."

Ah. Meu. Deus.

Sem querer soar como uma garota, mesmo que dentro da minha cabeça, mas aquela tinha sido a coisa mais perfeita que alguém já tinha dito sobre mim. Sem pensar duas vezes eu me inclinei e beijei a têmpora dela, enterrando meu nariz em seus cabelos e respirando fundo. "Obrigado," eu sussurrei na orelha dela.

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu pisquei com rapidez, realmente grato que estava usando óculos escuros.

Bem e Angela ficaram quietos, comendo as rosquinhas e permitindo que tivéssemos nosso momento. Bella bateu o nariz contra meu pescoço antes de dar um beijo na minha bochecha. "É verdade," ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei," respondi com sinceridade. Eu sabia sem duvida alguma que ela estava sendo completamente sincera. E eu sabia que com aquelas palavras eu estava completamente, sem dúvidas, apaixonado por ela. E sempre estaria. Ela era a garota para mim. Não importava que fizesse só uma semana, era o suficiente para ter certeza.

Bella se afastou e eu decidi de fato comer. Parecia uma ótima ideia. Terminei a primeira rosquinha e peguei outra, não fazia sentido deixar sobrar.

Entretanto, minha manhã de paz foi interrompida. A voz anasalada e irritante de Lauren rasgou meus tímpanos. "Ah meu Deus! Eu não sabia que tínhamos um novo estudante. Eu sou Lauren Malory, quem é você?" Ela estendeu a mão para mim e virou os lábios para o lado, jogando o cabelo sobre o ombro.

Ben caiu na gargalhada e eu ouvi Angela soltar uma zombaria. Era estranho ouvi-la fazer isso. Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado. "Você está falando sério?" Bella murmurou. Ou Lauren não a ouviu ou decidiu ignorá-la.

Eu não peguei a mão dela, ao invés disso tirei os óculos e os coloquei na mesa. "Bom dia, Lauren."

Eu fiquei surpreso quando o queixo dela não caiu no chão. "Ah, hmm, oi, Edward. Adorei o que você fez com o cabelo e com os óculos. Faz você parecer mais novo."

"Valeu," respondi, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ela.

"Bem," ela disse, completamente embaraçada. Eu quase me senti mal por ela, mas ela encarou Bella com uma expressão asquerosa. "Vejo você no encontro antes do jogo."

Ela nem se preocupou em esperar alguém responder. Ela praticamente deslizou ao sair. "Vaca," Bella murmurou. Ben caiu na gargalhada.

"Cara, ela acabou mesmo de dar em cima de você na frente da sua namorada?" Angela o estapeou no ombro, fazendo com que calasse a boca. Decidimos ignorá-lo, era melhor.

"Eu vou bater nela," Bella suspirou. Eu ri, e dei um beijo em seus lábios.

"Você não tem com o que se preocupar," murmurei na orelha dela. "Eu sou seu, meu amor. De ninguém mais. Você tem meu coração."

Bella corou, se afastando para me encarar. Ela deu um sorriso, correndo os dedos por minha bochecha. Ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas o sinal tocou.

"Ginásio," Bella deu um sorriso. "Bom, pelo menos não preciso trocar de roupa hoje."

"Agradeça pelas pequenas coisas," eu sorri. Eu tinha esquecido que não era preciso se vestir para educação física em dias de encontro antes dos jogos. Eles decoravam o ginásio com antecedência e não queriam correr o risco de estragar. Tudo bem por mim, detestava vestir uniforme. "Por que você não leva as rosquinhas?" Ofereci.

Bella assentiu e beijou minha bochecha. "Vejo você logo mais."

Quando educação física chegou, eu decidi que era um bom momento para falar com Ben sobre Angela. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, especialmente depois dessa manhã. Eles pareciam confortáveis juntos. Eu sentei nas arquibancadas com Ben que estava mexendo com cartas de Magic*. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, mostrando as cartas. "Quer fazer uma mão e jogar?"

"Só se você não demorar pra caralho," eu impliquei, pegando todas as cartas azuis dele. Eu tinha uma coleção dessas em casa, mas não sentia necessidade de carregá-las comigo. Ben, por outro lado, tinha uma coleção imensa e gostava de carregar as cartas duplas com ele. Diabos, ele tinha as cartas favoritas em quadros na parede.

Era meio engraçado. Nem eu era tão nerd.

Eu comecei a construir uma mão forte, acumulando toda minha magia antes de começar. "Então, Angela," eu comecei, sem tato.

"Ah huh, o que tem ela?" Ele perguntou enquanto observava suas cartas brancas. Ele estava construindo uma mão de algum tipo de anjo, provavelmente. Os favoritos dele. Esses e mãos verdes dos elfos.

"O que está rolando?" Rolei os olhos, terminando minha mão com rapidez. Eu sempre levava muito menos tempo que ele.

"Ah, um... Bem," ele deu uma risadinha nervosa, mexendo na nuca. "Ela é maravilhosa."

"Percebi isso," eu sorri e peguei um dado roxo de vinte lados da sacola. "Vocês estão juntos? São amigos? O quê?"

"Você parece uma garota," ele murmurou desconcertado. Ele não conseguia me encarar e estava corado.

"Ah, sei. Então, imagino que vocês estejam juntos?" Eu ri. Ele me encarou, os olhos arregalados.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Quer dizer... Deus, Edward. Ela é ótima! Quer dizer, realmente ótima! Adivinha só o que ela quer fazer na faculdade?"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, maravilhado. Então era assim que eu devia soar para todo mundo. Não tinha como condenar como todo mundo me tratava ultimamente.

"Ciência da computação! Edward, isso é tão perfeito. Sério, cara," ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Vamos comer pizza amanhã."

"Isso é maravilhoso," eu respondi sorrindo, deixando minhas cartas prontas. Ok, papo de garotas em excesso. Precisávamos consertar isso. "Você primeiro, Romeo. Se prepare para tomar um chute na bunda."

Ok, eu admito. Eu tinha fugido de todos os ensaios de líderes de torcida da nossa escola. Era uma coisa meio forçada, eu nunca entendia. Não deveriam fazer o encontro só pra pessoas com espírito escolar e esportivo? Digo, eu não tinha nenhum. Eu ficava só esperando pelo momento que podia derrubar alguma coisa. Primeiro eu me escondia no banheiro, mas aos dezesseis, quando ganhei o carro, apenas ia pra casa antes.

Não tinha ideia do que esperar.

Vi Jasper e Ben saindo de qualquer que seja a aula que tinham juntos. Eu teria ido ao encontro com Bella, mas ela não precisava participar da última aula para ficar pronta com as outras líderes. Alice saiu dançando da sala dela e pegou a mão de Jasper. "Ansioso?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Por quê?" Questionei, estreitando meus olhos em confusão.

"Um, porque você está prestes a assistir sua namorada gostosa girar e pular em uma roupa minúscula," Jasper disse. Alice o encarou, fazendo careta para a escolha de palavras dele. Eu esperei que Ben risse, mas ele não riu. Ao invés disso, os olhos dele ficaram arregalados e eu acho que ele percebeu que veria Angela fazer a mesma coisa.

"Ela é gostosa fazendo e vestindo qualquer coisa," eu informei Jasper. Alice sorriu, puxando meu braço.

"Boa resposta, irmão." Ela apontou para Jasper com uma expressão séria. "Aprenda com ele."

"Ah, ele está em um novo relacionamento. Ele vai parar de ser tão cavalheiro logo. Apenas dê tempo ao tempo," ele implicou com minha irmã só para tirá-la do sério. Ela mostrou a língua para ele, mesmo chegando mais perto. Eles podiam não ser fãs de demonstração publicas de afeto como muitos casais, mas dava para ver o amor nos olhos deles. Meio que fazia parecer que você estava invadindo o espaço privado deles quando eles olhavam nos olhos um do outro. Eu desviei o olhar, limpando a garganta.

Nós sentamos no meio da arquibancada, acima dos jogadores. Alice deu um abraço em Emmett quando Jasper sentou ao lado dele. Ben sentou ao meu lado, se sentindo tão fora de lugar como eu.

"Só vai levar trinta minutos, certo?" Ele murmurou para mim.

"Acho que sim," dei de ombros. "Você vai ao jogo hoje? Sabe, assistir Angela?"

"Tem algo doente em ir a um jogo de futebol só para ver as líderes de torcida?" ele deu um suspiro, olhando para a banda que se ajustava.

"Eu vou entender isso como um sim," ri. Ele assentiu, rindo junto. "Podemos sentar juntos e não saber o que está acontecendo na companhia um do outro."

"De acordo," ele suspirou e a banda começou a tocar, o barulho alto nas minhas orelhas. Todos começaram a torcer ao nosso redor, até Alice. Me senti tão fora de lugar.

Mas nada importou quando Bella, junto com as outras líderes, passou pela porta. Bella fez uma pirueta, assim como Angela. As outras garotas pularam ou fizeram dancinhas. Uma música qualquer começou, eu não ouvi porque o sangue estava descendo das minhas orelhas para meu pênis, e todas começaram a dançar junto, o que acabou com Bella dando saltos completos na frente.

"Puta merda..." Ben murmurou ao meu lado, encarando Angela enquanto ela ofegava e sorria bem à frente.

"Bota merda nisso," eu respondi, concordando.

Elas continuaram a dançar e o treinador fez um discurso. A banda tocou e a platéia torceu. Quando Bella me viu, ela sorriu e mandou um beijinho no ar antes de sair para fazer o que quer que ela fosse fazer em seguida. Quando ela acabou as apresentações, dava para ver uma camada de suor cobrindo o corpo dela, seu peito subindo e descendo com os ofegos.

Eu estava sentindo dor de um jeito muito cruel.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram décadas, o encontro acabou com o hino da escola. Bella se perdeu no meio do povo e eu comecei a procurar por ela, caminhando entre o monte de gente. Eu estava quase desistindo e indo esperar do lado de fora quando senti um puxão no meu braço. Bella me pegou pela mão e estava me puxando, para, de todos os lugares, a sala dos armários masculinos do ginásio.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, chocado. "Os jogadores não vão chegar logo?"

"Eles usam os armários do estádio. Assim que acabam de limpar aqui, ninguém mais aparece," ela disse com um olhar mal intencionado, me levando até perto dos chuveiros. Com um movimento rápido, Bella me pressionou contra os azulejos e me beijou com força. "Queria fazer isso o dia todo."

O gosto dela era puro açúcar com uma pitada de sal. Minhas mãos deslizaram para as costas dela, a puxando contra mim. "Você é tão gostosa," eu gemi contra o pescoço dela, lambendo até a orelha. Ela grunhiu, o corpo dela se moldando contra o meu. "Eu quero provar você inteira."

"Edward!" Ela ofegou quando eu peguei a bunda dela, alinhando nossos corpos. "Oh, sim! Por favor?" Ela implorou enquanto eu beijava o decote dela. Isso era algo que ela nunca teria que me pedir duas vezes. Nos virei de leve para que eu pudesse colocar um dos pés dela no banquinho do chuveiro. De joelhos na frente dela, eu a encarei nos olhos enquanto retirava os shorts dela, junto com a calcinha que ela tinha comprado só para mim. Eu tinha quase certeza que não esqueceria meu premio dessa vez.

Eu movi o pé dela gentilmente, cuidando para que ela não perdesse o equilíbrio, e coloquei na beira do banco. Ela estava completamente aberta para mim. Eu gemi de prazer, me inclinando para lambê-la gentilmente. Bella ofegou, as pernas dela tremendo. Eu passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, enterrando minha língua dentro dela.

Ela gemeu alto, o som ecoando pelas paredes. Eu não me importava. Deixe que ela grite meu nome. Os dedos de Bella se enterraram no meu cabelo, pressionando minha face contra ela. "Oh, Deus! É tão bom! Bem aí, Edward. Mais forte," ela direcionou com a voz rouca, ofegante.

Então, eu fiz o que ela pediu. Coloquei minha língua contra o clitóris dela, pressionando com força enquanto massageava a bunda dela com as mãos. Ela gozou rapidamente, tremendo e se arrepiando enquanto gemia. Eu fiquei surpreso com a força com que ela me levantou. Eu ataquei os lábios dela, a pressionando contra os azulejos dessa vez.

"Me foda," ela implorou contra meus lábios. "Por favor, me diga que você tem uma camisinha."

"Carteira," eu murmurei, tirando-a do bolso com rapidez. Eu puxei um dos pacotes prata e Bella o pegou da minha mão. Jogando a carteira no assento, Bella começou a beijar meu pescoço com vontade. Os dedos dela foram para minha calça, abrindo-a rapidamente. Com uma das minhas mãos eu massageei o seio dela através da blusa, enquanto com a outra eu erguia sua coxa, enquanto, agora na minha vez, eu beijava o pescoço dela. Quando ela colocou a camisinha, eu a encarei. "Como?"

Eu não podia ter perguntando nada mais naquele momento e esperava que ela entendesse o que eu queria dizer. As duas mãos dela subiram para meus ombros e ela deslizou uma perna ao redor da minha cintura. "Contra a parede. Eu quero contra a parede."

Eu não tinha certeza de como deveria proceder, mas com certeza eu ia descobrir. Minha namorada líder de torcida tinha acabado de me pedir para fodê-la contra a parede dos da sala de armários. Eu acho que nenhum adolescente da história da High School tinha sido tão sortudo. Não importava que eles tivessem feito a mesma coisa, nenhum deles tinha feito isso com Bella e ela era a melhor e mais linda.

Colocando minhas mãos em suas coxas, eu a ergui. Ela parecia tão leve contra mim. As duas pernas dela deslizaram ao redor da minha cintura, me guiando para onde ela queria que eu estivesse. Os braços de Bella fecharam ao redor do meu pescoço e ela me beijou com força. Eu podia senti-la molhada contra minhas coxas.

E então eu deslizei dentro de casa. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão...[i] _apertado[/i]_, antes. Nós dois grunhimos e a cabeça de Bella foi para trás quando eu comecei a me mover com ela, meus quadris indo para frente e para trás. Uma das minhas mãos estava contra a parede para me manter estável quando comecei a me mover mais rápido. Bella deslizou com facilidade contra a parede, o corpo dela completamente corado e a boca entreaberta.

"Você é tão maravilhosamente sexy," eu grunhi contra o pescoço dela.

"Edward, eu já estou quase," Bella ofegou, a cabeça dela caindo no meu ombro. "Você está se esfregando contra mim. É tão gostoso."

"Não segure," eu murmurei. "Eu quero sentir você me apertando. Goze para mim, amor. Por favor," eu implorei, começando a perder o controle. O corpo de Bella instantaneamente reagiu, apertando consideravelmente. Eu grunhi meus olhos fechando com força enquanto eu tentava segurar mais um pouco. Eu queria segurar até o fim. Ela gemeu, líquido correndo pelas pernas dela e pelas minhas também.

Eu estava me segurando à realidade por um fio quando Bella começou a sussurrar roucamente na minha orelha. "Edward, oh Deus, Edward. Isso é tão bom. Por favor, não pare. Não pare nunca. Eu sou sua. Me faça sua."

Com cada palavra eu investia mais e mais forte. E então ela começou a tremer, apertando de novo. Ela literalmente gritou, segurando em mim com todas as forças, e eu parei de segurar. Eu gozei com tanta força que senti meus joelhos enfraquecerem. Eu parei assim que nossos orgasmos passaram, deitando minha cabeça no ombro dela enquanto tentávamos acalmar nossas respirações.

Gentilmente, eu a coloquei de pé e me certifiquei que ela estava estável antes de erguer minhas calças e procurar por toalhas para ela. Eu fiquei de joelhos na frente dela, limpando suas pernas, e ela me encarou adoravelmente, me puxando para cima quando eu terminei para me beijar.

"Quanto tempo até você ter que se arrumar?" Eu perguntei baixinho, beijando o pescoço dela.

"Às quatro e meia," ela disse, olhando para o relógio dela. Era quase quatro, então ainda tínhamos um pouquinho de tempo. Eu a puxei de volta para o assento, sentando-a no meu colo. Meus braços estavam ao redor dela, minha mão acariciando a coxa nua dela.

Nos beijamos preguiçosamente, sem pressa. Nós sabíamos que teríamos mais tempo a noite para isso. Meus dedos acariciaram de sua coxa até suas nádegas, por baixo da saia, não a deixando colocar a calcinha de volta ainda. Bella sorriu contra meus lábios, brincando com os cabelos da minha nuca.

"Edward, eu acho que eu-" ela começou, mas foi interrompida por um som nojento. Mike Newton.

"Ah, meu Deus! Vocês dois são imbecis, sabiam? Por que você não coloca uma calcinha, sua vagabunda?" Ele grunhiu enquanto nos encarou.

Bella e eu levantamos com rapidez. Eu iria socar o filho da puta, mas Bella me afastou com a mão e foi em frente. Com um movimento tão rápido que eu mal vi, ela estapeou Mike com força no rosto. "Saia daqui! Só porque você está com ciúmes não significa que precisa ser um idiota. Por que você não vai para o campo e pratica? Deus sabe o quanto você precisa."

"Puta," ele murmurou enquanto saiu nos deixando sozinhos de novo. Bella suspirou pesadamente, correndo a mão pelo rosto enquanto se inclinava contra a parede.

"Eu vou matá-lo," disse, começando a ir atrás dele, mas Bella me parou novamente, pegando meu braço.

"Não. Não acabe sendo preso por causa desse filho da puta. Sério, está tudo bem. É só mais uma caso de frutas podres. Só… Fique aqui e depois vá comigo até o campo, okay?"

"É claro," eu respondi baixinho. Ela me deu um sorrisinho triste antes de se inclinar para pegar a calcinha e os shorts. Ela os colocou, ajustando os shorts nas pernas. Bella me ofereceu a mão e começamos a caminhar juntos. "Você sabe que ele está errado, não é? Você não é nada do que ele disse."

"Eu sei," ela sorriu para mim, assentindo. "É que é frustrante. Eu sei os motivos pelo qual estou com você e ele não. Francamente, não me importa. É pessoal. Mas isso não dá a ele o direito de agir como um imbecil."

"Hey," eu disse, a fazendo parar antes de chegar ao ginásio. "Nós sabemos, e é isso que importa. Bella, você não tem idéia de como é importante para mim."

"Eu me importo com você também, Edward," ela sorriu, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar minha boca. Bella deu um sorrisinho e largou minha mão. "Eu preciso ir. Em que lugar você vai sentar durante o jogo?"

"Uh," Eu dei de ombros, sem realmente saber a resposta. Eu chegaria cedo o bastante para escolher onde sentar. "No nosso lado, na esquerda, eu acho."

"Okay, vou procurar por você," ela deu um beijinho na minha bochecha antes de sussurrar um tchau. Eu realmente não queria que ela fosse. Eu queria que ela ficasse e queria conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu só esperava de verdade que aquilo não a tivesse deixado muito chateada. Eu ficava puto, ele tinha dito algumas coisas bem cruéis sobre ela. Eu estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. Bella era doce demais para lidar com isso.

Eu tinha algum tempo para matar antes do jogo começar, então eu fui até a loja de conveniência do posto para comprar algo para beber para mim e para Ben, e já que eu estava lá, comprei um pacote de pretzels. Demoraria muito tempo ainda até o horário do jantar e eu não queria comprar nada certamente nojento da barraquinha do jogo. Era perto das cinco da tarde quando eu sentei na arquibancada. Eu tirei meu Ipod da mochila e comecei a ouvir música para passar o tempo. Quase quinze minutos depois, Ben chegou e, logo depois, minha irmã.

"Bebida," eu ofereci enquanto praticamente jogava a garrafa na direção dele. Ben me agradeceu, tomando um gole. Alice roubou um pretzel da sacola antes de também tomar um gole. "Alice," eu comecei, "você sempre vai para essas coisas para ver Jasper jogar. Como funciona?"

"Um," ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Mesmo que eu ame Jazz, a banda e as líderes de torcida são a melhor parte. Quer dizer, eles ganham, mas eu acho esse jogo estúpido, então eu nem ligo."

Eu grunhi para a resposta de minha irmã e ela sorriu inocentemente para mim. "Não se preocupe, não vou contar para Jasper."

"Oh, ele sabe!" Ela gargalhou. "Não conte para Em. Talvez ele fique zangado."

Quase quinze minutos antes do começo do jogo a banda começou a tocar e a líderes de torcida entraram em campo. Elas estavam praticamente apenas balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música, salvando a energia para o jogo. Bella estava falando com Rosalie, sorrindo de vez em quando. Como se ela pudesse perceber onde eu estava, ela me procurou nas arquibancadas e sorriu abertamente.

Bom, isso fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor sobre mais cedo.

Alice estava certa. A melhor parte do jogo era a banda, surpreendentemente, e as líderes de torcidas, não tão surpreendente assim. Eu estava encantado com a flexibilidade de Bella. Ela dava pulos e giros com graça e facilidade, a força de seu corpo evidente em cada movimento que ela fazia. De vez em quando ela abanava para mim ou sorria. Ela até ria para mim. Eu percebi que Angela estava fazendo a mesma coisa com Ben.

"Nós somos uns puta sortudos," murmurei para ele.

"Nós somos," ele concordou com uma risadinha.

Eu e Ben sentamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas encarando as meninas. Eu poderia assistir Bella o dia todo. Ela era tão amável e graciosa, os longos contornos de seu corpo mostrando suas lindas formas enquanto ela se movia.

"Cara, eu vou precisar bater uma quando eu chegar em casa," Ben murmurou para si mesmo. Eu não acho que ele queria dizer isso em voz alta. Pelo menos, eu esperava que não. Eu ia me convencer disso de qualquer jeito.

"Ew! Informação demais!" Minha irmã gritou para ele. Eu ri baixinho. Não podia dizer nada, realmente, sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo.

Felizmente o jogo terminou logo depois da revelação de Ben. Eu acho que ganhamos. Todos pareciam excitados, então imagino que ganhamos. Eu parei na beirada dos assentos, parando acima de onde Bella estava no campo. Ela pareceu sentir que eu estava lá e virou, um sorrisinho em se rosto.

"Eu vou me trocar," ela gritou para mim. "Eu te encontro na entrada, okay?"

"Claro, amor!" Eu gritei de volta. Ela sorriu para mim antes de correr para algum lugar que eu não podia ver.

Eu dei tchau para Ben e para minha irmã antes de descer para a entrada no pequeno estádio. Pessoas passavam por mim enquanto seguiam para os seus carros, conversando entre si. Eu percebi que várias pessoas me davam olhares engraçados. Eu refleti se estava parecendo estranho. Eu corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo antes de colocar uma bala de menta na boca para melhorar o hálito. Eu estava planejando beijar Bella um monte hoje, era melhor prevenir. Se eu realmente estava estranho, não existe muito que eu poderia fazer agora.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes, colocando os óculos escuros. Me inclinando contra a cerca, eu deixei minha mente correr. Esse era praticamente o nosso primeiro encontro oficial. Nós ainda não tínhamos saído juntos. Mas, de alguma maneira, parecia que estávamos juntos desde sempre. Eu não podia imaginar um passado ou um futuro sem Bella. E cada segundo que passávamos juntos sem nos tocar parecia um segundo perdido.

Um par de mãos quentes deslizou por baixo da minha camiseta na linha da minha cintura, e lábios ainda mais quentes tocaram meu queixo. Eu gemi baixinho, erguendo minha mão para a nuca de Bella para guiar os lábios dela para os meus. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto continuamos nos beijando, deixando as pessoas passaram ao nosso redor. Que eles lutassem contra o transito, beijar Bella parecia uma ideia melhor.

"O que você achou do jogo?" Bella perguntou contra minha orelha.

"Que jogo?" Eu perguntei brincalhão. Ela deu uma risadinha baixa, deixando as mãos deslizarem pelas minhas costas.

"Você sabe, aquele com a bola em campo. Jogando, chutando, correndo," ela implicou, correndo as unhas afiadas deliciosamente pela minha pele.

"Não percebi. Tudo que vi foi aquela líder de torcida linda e maravilhosa. Ela tirou minha respiração," eu respondi enquanto corria minha língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dela. Ela tremeu de leve, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Sabe, você não deveria desejar a namorada do seu irmão," Bella disse em um tom sério. Meus olhos se arregalaram para vê-la sorrir sarcasticamente. Dei um tapa forte em sua bunda, a fazendo gritar e gargalhar.

"Isso é errado. Muito, muito errado," eu acusei. "Rosalie é como minha irmã mais velha e reclamona que eu quero costurar a boca fechada."

"Oh! Essa foi pesada!" Bella gargalhou, pegando minha mão quando começamos a caminhar até o carro. A maior parte das pessoas já tinha ido embora, poucos carros no estacionamento.

"É verdade. Acredite em mim, Bella, você era a única líder de torcida para quem olhei hoje à noite."

Bella ficou quieta depois disso a caminho de Port Angeles. Atualmente isso me deixou nervoso. Ela estava encarando o vazio através da janela, mexendo no jeans que ela estava usando agora. Depois de vinte minutos, eu desisti de esperar que ela falasse. "O que você está pensando?"

"Nada," ela respondeu com rapidez. Ela me deu um sorriso forçado antes de olhar pela janela de novo.

"Bella, por favor. Algo está incomodando você. Por favor, me conte."

"Eu-" Ela começou, mas balançou a cabeça antes de falar novamente. "Eu sinto muito sobre mais cedo, com Mike."

"Por que você está me pedindo desculpas? Não é sua culpa," Eu respondi enquanto olhava em sua direção. Voltei a encarar a estrada. "Não é só isso, é?"

"Eu só... Eu só estou imaginando quando você vai perceber que eu sou problema demais, sabe?" Ela começou com uma voz entrecortada. "Você já está mudando por minha causa e eu não quero que você mude. Nem um pouco. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a mudar e depois me culpe por isso. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é, Edward."

Eu suspirei pesadamente antes de parar no acostamento. Bella não disse nada enquanto eu me virava para encará-la. "Eu sei que você não me pediu para mudar nada. Eu não comprei as roupas ou as lentes só para você. Isso é parte de quem eu sou também. Eu não sou só um nerd. Eu não curto só videogames. Eu não gosto só de Karatê. Admito que arrumei meu cabelo para você, mesmo que isso soe menininha. Mas não há nada errado com mudanças. Não há nada errado com tentar parecer legal para alguém que você goste. Você faz isso também, não é? Quer dizer, é óbvio assim como a noite passada. Você se esforçou para aquilo. Você me culpa por isso?"

"Claro que não! Eu amei aquilo o tempo todo!" Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Olha, eu gosto de quem eu sou com você. Eu posso mudar um pouco, mas eu continuo jovem. Eu preciso crescer e mudar antes de ser aquilo que vou sempre ser. Se o que eu me tornar é o melhor para você-"

"Eu não quero que isso seja por mim," ela fungou, secando uma lágrima do rosto. "Eu quero que seja por você."

"Aw! Deus! Não chore!" Eu disse, pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos antes de beijá-la. "Jesus, eu estou falando tudo errado."

"Não," ela discordou, fungando novamente. "É o certo. Como você sempre sabe as coisas certas a dizer? Você sempre faz com que eu me sinta tão bem e especial e eu quero fazer você se sentir assim também."

"Você faz, amor. Deus, você não sabe o quanto eu me sinto... honrado de passar meu tempo com você. Como eu fico feliz que você permite que eu te toque. Permite que eu te beije. Cada segundo que eu estou com você é especial."

"Você é perfeito," Bella sorriu entre lágrimas, me beijando com força nos lábios. Depois de um tempo, ela limpou as lágrimas do rosto, fungando outra vez. "Desculpe pela crise… Por que não vamos comer algo? Estou faminta."

Nós jantamos em um pequeno restaurante que ficava aberto vinte e quatro horas. Felizmente, não estava muito cheio. Foi bastante agradável e quieto. Bella sentou ao meu lado, permitindo que eu passasse meus braços ao redor de seu corpo. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto conversamos sobre amenidades. Nós dois comemos hambúrguer e fritas, junto com milk-shake de chocolate. Depois do jantar, ficamos sentados por provavelmente meia hora só conversando e rindo, e eu deixei uma gorjeta bem grande pra garçonete por termos ocupado a mesa dela por tanto tempo.

Depois do jantar nós decidimos caminhar até o cinema, já que eram apenas dois quarteirões de distância. Quando o filme acabasse nós pararíamos em algum lugar para comer torta e tomar café, nos adoçando para a volta para casa. Bella encaixou ao meu lado, meu braço sobre seus ombros enquanto caminhávamos conversando. As ruas estavam escuras, apenas uma luz em um poste aqui e ali. Tudo parecia fechar as nove, ou mesmo antes.

Nós tínhamos acabado de entrar numa ruazinha logo antes do cinema quando eu ouvi um estardalhaço atrás de mim. Bella pareceu perceber também, e o cheiro de bebida não demorou a contaminar o ar. Ela ficou tensa ao meu lado, e nós dois viramos para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Oh, veja! É o imbecil e a vagabunda!"

* * *

_Oh-oh... quem será que apareceu?_

_Olá flores lindas!_

_Vamos lá.. rapidinho pra eu começar a betar o próximo que hj tô com tempo._

_Pra quem lê Blind, já tá ciente... mas pra galerinha nerd, eu estou no Canadá pra terminar a faculdade. Isso quer dizer que eu tô se tempo pra isso e algumas outras coisas. Então me perdoem desde já pelos atrasos. Tá complicado mas eu tô fazendo o meu melhor, ok? Vamos ver se o próximo vem na próxima semana, ok?  
_

_Magic - É uma outra vertente dos jogos de RPG, só qu__e jogado com cartas. http:/ / pt. wikipedia .org/ wiki/ Magic:_The_Gathering_

_Agora todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho em 3...2...1..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Capítulo 10**

**

* * *

**

"Ah.. tá de sacanagem..." murmurei baixinho. O braço de Bella se apertou ao redor do meu enquanto encarávamos os três garotos a nossa frente, bloqueando a saída mais perto da rua.

Eram Mike, Eric e Tyler. Se o cheiro deles fosse alguma indicação do que eles estavam fazendo, eles estavam até agora celebrando com uma torre ou duas de cerveja. Mike estava parado na frente dos dois garotos, todos parecendo se divertir.

"Então, qual é, Bella? Precisa se sentir bem sobre você mesma? Fazer um pouco de caridade, talvez?" Mike perguntou, arrastando as palavras um pouco.

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Ela gritou, enterrando os dedos no meu braço. Eu acho que ela estava tentando me impedir de bater até quebrar esses caras. Mike merecia, e os outros mereciam também por serem um bando de bêbados.

"Eu estou falando sobre dar pro Cullen aqui. Qual é? Ele está fazendo seu dever de casa em troca de um boquete de vez em quando?" Ele riu da piadinha, os outros garotos sorrindo atrás dele.

"Cala a boca, Newton," eu rosnei, a raiva começando a correr por minhas veias. Eu estava tremendo enquanto tentava ficar parado. Mas, como Bella disse mais cedo, eu não precisava ser preso por causa desse imbecil. Eu não precisava agir como um homem das cavernas para provar nada pra um idiota.

"Eu só não entendo, Bella," ele disse, ignorando minha presença. "Você não aguenta um homem de verdade? Eu ouvi que você topou _meter_ com um índiozinho e agora esse idiota. Sério, você tem um fetiche por mongolóides?"

Bella explodiu. Eu pude ver o ódio nos olhos dela antes mesmo que ela largasse meu braço. Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, ela foi até ele. "Me ouça bem, seu bêbado filho da puta. Você não saberia o que é um homem de verdade nem que ele te mordesse na bunda. Edward é trinta vezes mais homem que você. Sinto muito que eu não abra minhas pernas como Lauren e agüente você. Eu tenho bom gosto."

"Sua vaca," ele grunhiu antes de atacar.

Era isso. Eu não ficaria parado e deixaria isso acontecer, mas tudo parecia estar acontecendo rápido demais. Mike foi em frente e Bella deu um tapa forte no rosto dele. Ele não parou, entretanto. Eu ia avançar na direção dele quando dois braços me seguraram para trás. Eu vi Mike jogar Bella contra a parede pouco antes de me desvencilhar do aperto de Tyler ao empurrá-lo contra a parede atrás de mim. Eric foi o próximo e eu chutei o pé dele por baixo. Ele tropeçou, caindo de cara no chão. Era o que ganhava por estar bêbado; se estivesse sóbrio provavelmente não teria caído. Quando eu levantei vi Mike apertando o seio de Bella que tentava se livrar dele. Eu o peguei pelo ombro e o empurrei para longe dela, dando um soco no rosto dele só para garantir.

"Mike, vamos lá! Não vale a pena!" Tyler gritou para ele, ainda tossindo por ter ficado sem ar com a pancada. Eric já estava tropeçando para fora do beco. Quase certamente tinha o nariz quebrado da queda, sangue pingava de suas narinas. Quando Mike não disse nada, eles foram embora. Ele provavelmente iria logo atrás, não era estúpido para ficar por ali para apanhar mais.

Eu fui até Bella, tentando ver se ela estava bem. Ela não parecia estar sangrando nem nada. Lágrimas estavam correndo pelo rosto dela e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Eu queria poder matar todos eles por a machucarem. Ela não merecia isso.

"Filho da puta," eu ouvi um murmúrio atrás de mim e as mãos de Mike me pegaram pela cintura, me jogando longe. Eu me desequilibrei, caindo de bunda numa poça d'água. Mike riu e Bella aproveitou para dar um soco no rosto dele. O barulho de osso quebrando não era bonito. Mike praguejou alto e Bella gritou de dor. Eu levantei enquanto ela tentava correr para longe do alcance de Mike. Os braços deles se fecharam com força ao redor dos ombros dela.

Com graça e rapidez impecáveis, mesmo com a mão quebrada, Bella jogou Mike no chão como uma profissional. Eu me enchi de orgulho com a cena. Com um chute forte, ela praguejou contra ele. Eu cheguei a ela com rapidez. "Sua mão," eu murmurei, pegando a mão dela para ver.

"Eu sei," ela respondeu.

"Chame a polícia, ok?" Eu disse baixinho antes de ouvir Mike levantando de novo. Não tinha sido o bastante ainda? Mesmo uma garota sem treinamento estava acabando com ele. "Fique atrás de mim," eu comandei. Iria acabar com aquilo.

Mike se jogou na minha direção, acertando um soco fraco no meu ombro. Eu mal senti alguma coisa, como se fosse nada. Eu retruquei, acertando o maxilar dele. O lábio dele se abriu, sangue começou a pingar do corte. Quando ele veio na minha direção, outra vez, eu o chutei no estômago. Mike voou para trás, parando contra a parede de tijolos.

"Bella deveria ficar com um cara como eu," ele disse, cuspindo sangue. Eu só via ódio no olhar dele. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos ao lado de seu corpo, a raiva o fazendo tremer.

"Um que ataca pessoas em becos?" eu retruquei, me preparando para o ataque que sabia que viria. Ele me atacou, tentando me dar um soco. Eu me defendi, mas o outro punho acertou meu maxilar. Eu senti meu lábio abrir e cuspi o sangue que ficou na minha boca. Mike parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele iria se arrepender.

Eu o chutei no joelho, o derrubando com facilidade, antes de dar um chute com o peito do pé na cabeça dele. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo com isso. Ele não iria levantar mais. Era a única coisa que o deixaria desacordado no momento. Se continuássemos brigando, eu poderia acabar matando o desgraçado. Eu tinha que evitar a tentação porque isso era exatamente o que eu queria depois do que ele fez com Bella.

Eu voltei até Bella que estava pressionada contra a parede. Passei meus braços ao redor dela, querendo sentir sua presença. Bella finalmente ergueu o telefone com as mãos tremendo até a orelha, ligando para a polícia.

"Eu e meu namorado fomos atacados. Estamos atrás do cinema. Eram três, mas dois deles fugiram. Sim, conhecemos. O nome dele é Mike Newton. Meu nome é Bella Swan e meu namorado é Edward Cullen. Eu acho que quebrei a mão. Meu namorado o desacordou. Ele continuava levantando e nos atacando. Acho que Mike estava bêbado. Obrigada," ouvi Bella murmurar, a voz dela chorosa. Fechei os olhos, me inclinando contra a parede e ofegando. Eu já tinha lutado, mas nunca assim. Nunca tinha me sentido assustado por outra pessoa. "Eles chegarão em um minuto," ela me informou.

"Ainda bem," eu murmurei.

Bella lentamente deslizou contra a parede, um soluço alto escapando de seus lábios. A mão quebrada estava firme contra o peito dela. Eu deslizei também, ao lado dela, e com cuidado a coloquei no meu colo. Ela se curvou contra mim, começando a soluçar continuamente. "Eu sinto muito," murmurei contra o cabelo dela. "Eu devia ter feito mais. Deveria ter evitado que ele fizesse isso com você."

"Eu não deveria tê-lo atacado. Sabia que ele estava bêbado," Bella disse, tentando me livrar da necessidade de me desculpar.

"Ele nunca deveria ter te tocado assim. Se eu estivesse fazendo um trabalho melhor em proteger você, ele não teria-" Bella me interrompeu antes que pudesse terminar.

"Edward, você o parou. É o que importa. Por favor, me abrace."

Eu apertei meus braços em volta dela. Senti um soluço subir pela minha garganta enquanto enterrei o rosto no cabelo dela. "Sinto muito. Eu amo você e quero te proteger."

Eu só percebi o que tinha dito quase dez segundos depois.

Bella ergueu o rosto lentamente, fungando. Com cuidado, ela correu os dedos pelo meu lábio aberto. "Eu amo você também."

Eu pressionei meus lábios trêmulos contra a testa dela, chorando baixinho agora. A onda de adrenalina veio com tudo contra mim. Os sons de sirenes atingiram meus ouvidos, mas eu não podia escutá-los com precisão, na verdade. Estava muito ocupado abraçando Bella contra mim. Estava muito ocupado sentindo coisas demais ao mesmo tempo.

"Senhor? Senhorita?" Eu ouvi uma voz de homem chamar. Lentamente, eu olhei para cima, afastando as lágrimas dos meus olhos. "Vocês estão bem?"

"Eu estou," assenti com a cabeça. "Tenho certeza que ela quebrou a mão quando ele a atacou."

"Certo. Nós temos ambulâncias a caminho agora. Eu preciso que você me diga o que aconteceu exatamente," o policial mais velho disse com firmeza. Outro policial estava perto de Mike, checando por pulsação. Depois de ter certeza que existia uma, ele procurou por armas. É claro, como qualquer garotinho brigão, ele tinha uma faca. Eu estava tão aliviado que ele não tinha tentado usá-la.

O que poderia ter acontecido se ele tentasse me apavorava.

"Nós tínhamos acabado de jantar, na rua de baixo. Estávamos indo para o cinema. Depois do cinema, nós iríamos comer torta e café, então decidimos deixar meu carro e caminhar já que o restaurante não era longe do cinema," comecei. Bella assentiu contra mim, tremendo de leve. Eu parei minha explicação para tirar o casaco e colocar ao redor do corpo dela. Ela murmurou um _obrigada_, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço. "Nós estávamos caminhando pra esse lado quando ouvimos passos atrás de nós. Mike," eu apontei para o corpo no chão, "estava aqui, junto com mais dois amigos."

"Qual o nome completo deles, se você souber?" O policial perguntou, escrevendo com rapidez.

"Mike Newton, Eric Chow e Tyler Crowley. São todos de Forks," expliquei. "Mike... ele me odeia por algum motivo, não sei qual. Ele sempre me tratou como lixo, mas hoje ele começou a chamar Bella de coisas. Ela o mandou calar a boca, basicamente, e ele a atacou. Eric e Tyler me seguraram enquanto Mike... Enquanto ele..." eu parei, sem conseguir pronunciar as palavras.

"Enquanto ele me tocava," Bella terminou por mim, a voz dela era quase um sussurro. "Ele ficou me tocando sobre a blusa."

"Eu te conheço de algum lugar," ele disse para Bella, a encarando. "Qual o seu nome mesmo?"

"Bella Swan," ela sussurrou, passando uma mão pelo rosto para limpá-lo das lágrimas.

"Espere. A filha do Chefe Swan?" Perguntou em choque. Bella assentiu, sem realmente querer falar. O dia já tinha sido muito longo para ela. Tinha sido puxado e ela estava com dor, eu podia dizer pelo jeito que ela tremia. "Certo, querida. Ele tá de serviço hoje, vou ligar para ele."

Ele falou no rádio por alguns minutos, os sons estavam baixinhos. Bella gemeu baixinho, apertando o braço com força contra o peito. Eu a balancei para frente e para trás enquanto esperávamos o policial terminar o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Ainda estávamos esperando a emergência chegar. Algumas vezes a demora era demais nas cidades pequenas.

"Certo, depois que ele a tocou, o que aconteceu?" O policial perguntou, nos encarando de cima. Eu percebi que ele estava mais cordial depois de descobrir que o pai de Bella era um companheiro de policia.

"Eu joguei Tyler longe e chutei o pé de Eric de baixo para cima para que ele me largasse. Ele tropeçou. Acho que quebrou o nariz. Eles decidiram que não valia à pena e foram embora. Depois, eu o tirei de cima dela. Pensei que Mike fosse embora também, mas ele não foi."

"Você luta?" Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos para mim.

Assenti. "Sim," não podia mentir sobre isso, era óbvio. "Eu não usei força demais. Mike... Mike só continuava levantando e vindo até mim. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de bebida nele," eu disse, minha voz cortada. Me sentia prestes a chorar de novo. Deus, eu não era nada machão.

"Certo, me conte o que aconteceu depois?" O policial pediu, percebendo que eu estava perdendo a compostura. Uma das ambulâncias chegou. Eu sabia que Mike iria primeiro porque era o pior de nós.

Umideci os lábios, pensando nas palavras. "Ele me pegou e me jogou no chão, indo atrás de Bella de novo, e ela deu um soco no rosto dele. O soco nem mesmo o deixou tonto. Eu podia ouvir o som... o som dos dedos dela..." eu tremi, respirando fundo. "Ela tentou correr, mas ele a pegou de novo. Ela... ela o derrubou. Não tenho certeza de como ela conseguiu."

"Você sabe artes marciais?" O policial perguntou a Bella. Ela negou com a cabeça e ele assentiu, escrevendo mais alguma coisa. "Continue, por favor."

"Ele levantou de novo e me deu um soco. Eu bati de volta, tentando fazê-lo parar. Ele tentou me dar outro soco, mas eu o detive, mas ele conseguiu me acertar no maxilar em seguida. Ele estava falando um monte de merda," eu comentei, me perdendo nas palavras. "Eu o chutei no joelho e na cabeça. Não queria realmente machucar. Só pará-lo. Ele ficou tanto tempo atrás de mim e de Bella. Não podia deixá-lo fazer nada a ela."

As lágrimas corriam por minha bochecha e eu enterrei o rosto no ombro de Bella. O braço dela passou ao redor do meu, segurando com força. Me senti um covarde.

"Certo," o policial suspirou. "Bom, Chefe Swan está a caminho. Deve estar chegando já que não estava muito longe. A segunda ambulância está a caminho também. Vocês dois devem ir ao hospital para serem checados. Vamos precisar falar mais sobre o que aconteceu também."

Merda, eu pensei. Eu iria parar na cadeia por defendê-la. E ainda não tinha defendido o suficiente.

"Sinto muito," gemi para ela, beijando sua bochecha.

"Não. Não sinta. Edward, eu amo você," Bella disse baixinho, mas firme. A mão boa dela subiu ao meu cabelo, puxando meu rosto para baixo. Eu a beijei de leve, escorando minha cabeça na dela. Naquele momento, ouvi uma voz que nunca queria ouvir de novo.

Mike estava sendo colocado na maca quando acordou. Ele começou a se debater, os braços voando para todos os lados. Ele foi segurado por um paramédico, praguejando e gritando o tempo todo. "O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO! ME DEIXE DESCER! Onde está aquele puto desgraçado? Eu vou matá-lo! Aquele filho da puta! E aquela vadia também."

O policial que estava perto de Mike o algemou na maca, sorrindo. "Adorável," eu o ouvi murmurar. "Bem, filho, deixe te falar uma coisa. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado. Qualquer coisa que você dizer pode e vai ser usada contra você em um tribunal..." o homem continuou enquanto Mike ainda gritava.

Bella se curvou mais contra mim, novos soluços escapando. Eu tentei acalmá-la, murmurando o quanto a amava. Pelo menos eles colocaram o bastardo na ambulância antes que eu resolvesse calar a boca dele.

Assim que a segunda ambulância chegou, Chefe Swan e o que parecia o parceiro dele também chegaram. O homem mais novo o seguiu, tentando acompanhar a pressa do pai de Bella.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele gritou quando nos viu no chão. Apertei meus braços ao redor dela, meus instintos superprotetores voltando com tudo.

"Chefe Swan," o policial mais velho que falou conosco mais cedo chamou o pai dela.

"Jones," ele suspirou. "Obrigado por ligar. O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, o tom de voz mais neutro. Dois paramédicos vieram ao nosso encontro e começaram a nos examinar enquanto os policiais conversavam. Aquilo era bom. Eu acho que não conseguiria contar tudo de novo. Eu sabia que Bella não conseguiria.

"Precisamos levar os dois pro hospital," a paramédica disse ao pai de Bella. "Ela com certeza quebrou a mão e ele precisa de pontos no lábio."

Mesmo que eu não quisesse levantar, eu sabia que precisava. A paramédica começou a conduzir Bella na direção da porta da ambulância e eu a segui, mas Charlie me parou. Eu sabia que aquele era o momento que eu seria preso. Isso não era bom. Charlie iria me odiar depois disso. Eu nunca mais poderia ver a filha dele.

"Você realmente desacordou aquele garoto?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Sim," eu sussurrei.

"Ele... ele realmente... a tocou?" Ele rosnou com raiva.

Eu assenti, sem olhar para ele. Se eu só tivesse dado um soco nele mais cedo nada disso teria acontecido. Mas eu pensei que estava agindo certo. Eu sabia que Mike era esquentadinho. Eu só não sabia que ele podia ficar perigoso depois de beber. "Sinto muito..."

"Sinto muito também. Sinto muito que você não o matou. Garoto, você tem muito autocontrole em não causar mais dano a ele. A polícia estava pensando em prestar queixa contra você, mas decidiram que tudo que você fez foi autodefesa e para defender Bella. Obrigado, muito obrigado por cuidar dela. Só... só nunca mais caminhe por ruas escuras, certo?"

"Sim, senhor. Com certeza, senhor," eu respondi com rapidez, o encarando com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava falando sério?

"Eu vou cuidar de tudo com a polícia aqui," Charlie suspirou, massageando a nuca. "Seu carro ainda está no restaurante?"

"Sim, senhor, está lá."

"Você vai na ambulância com Bella. Ela precisa de você agora. Eu não acho que vou dar nenhum conforto a ela, ainda estou muito bravo. Ela não precisa me ouvir resmungar e xingar. Me dê suas chaves e vou pedir a Sam que leve seu carro ao hospital. Eles estão te levando para o hospital em Forks, ao meu pedido. Não vou permitir que aquele filho da puta fique perto dela de novo."

Eu o encarei por um tempão, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas eu não queria arruinar qualquer boa opinião que ele tinha de mim agora. Depois de tirar as chaves do meu bolso, eu as coloquei na palma de sua mão. "Obrigado por entender."

Charlie corou de leve, parecendo muito com a filha naquele momento. "Vai lá, garoto. Entre. Ela está te procurando."

E então ele apertou minha mão.

Eu de fato me senti adulto por um momento. Eu encarei seus olhos castanhos, o mesmo castanho de sua filha e deu um sorriso. "Obrigado de novo."

"Certo, certo," ele corou de novo, ficando desconfortável. "Vai lá."

Eu entrei na ambulância com Bella. Ela estava sentada na maca, encarando o teto sem expressão alguma. A mão dela estava atada e coberta de gelo, minha jaqueta ainda ao redor dela, mas ela parecia sentir frio. Ela me encarou lentamente, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu a peguei com rapidez, dando um beijo na sua palma. "Me abrace," ela pediu.

A paramédica não disse nada quando eu fui até a maca e coloquei Bella no meu colo. Juntos, nos deitamos naquela cama provisória, a cabeça de Bella contra o meu ombro enquanto ela respirava lentamente. Pelo menos ela não estava mais chorando. Nós começamos o caminho de volta a Forks, e eu podia dizer que a noite não estava terminando como eu tinha planejado.

"Você está bem?" perguntei depois de alguns minutos, sem conseguir agüentar o silêncio. Era demais.

"Eu estou... Eu meio que estou em choque, acho," Bella disse baixinho, a voz sem emoção. "Não posso acreditar no que aconteceu. Eu sabia que Mike era um imbecil, mas não achava que ele faria o que fez."

"Ele estava bêbado," eu comentei.

"E isso é pior!" Ela disse, o tom de voz mais alto. "Quando... Quando Eric e Tyler seguraram você e Mike estava me tocando, ele estava dizendo como iria me mostrar o que era um homem de verdade. Edward, ele iria me estuprar. Eu realmente acho que iria. Aquele monstro... Aquele," ela grunhiu, frustrada. A emoção estava voltando. E estava me deixando puto de novo. "Como ele podia achar que era um homem de verdade? Ou mesmo um humano de verdade!"

"Ssshhh," eu a acalmei, beijando sua têmpora. Eu queria que ela falasse, mas que não ficasse alterada de novo. "Acabou. Eu nunca mais vou permitir que esse imbecil chegue perto de você de novo. Vou te proteger. Eu prometo."

Bella virou lentamente e correu a mão no meu maxilar, espiando o roxo que já aparecia ali. "Eu sei," foi tudo que ela disse antes de se inclinar e beijar o lado que não estava machucado de minha boca. Eu não me importava com a dor, eu tinha que beijá-la direito. Enterrei a mão nos cabelos dela, a puxando para perto enquanto mostrava o quanto a amava. Nos afastamos por um momento, descansando as testas uma contra a outra.

Ficamos em silêncio depois disso. Eu estava cansado, minha adrenalina inexistente depois de tudo. Bella cochilou, por falta de uma palavra melhor, contra mim. Ela não dormiu de verdade, acho, mas também não estava presente. Eu acariciei a barriga dela gentilmente, sabendo que ela deveria estar dolorida em vários lugares. Eu sabia que eu estava, mas estava bem melhor que ela.

Quando a ambulância parou, Bella e eu levantamos. Meu pai estava na porta da frente, preocupação cobrindo sua expressão. Por uma vez ele não parecia o pai brincalhão que eu tinha. Ele era um médico preocupado, com medo em seus olhos. "Jesus Cristo," murmurou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo desarrumado.

Eu saí do carro primeiro, descendo com cuidado e peguei Bella pela cintura para descê-la da ambulância. Ela se inclinou contra mim, sem encarar meu pai. "Charlie ligou e disse que vocês estavam a caminho. Ele me contou o que houve. Vocês estão bem?"

Eu suspirei. Sabia que responderia essa pergunta aos montes. "Estou bem. A mão de Bella..." disse, sem querer falar mais nada. Ele assentiu e passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Bella, a guiando para a emergência.

"Não se preocupe com nada, querida. Vou cuidar de tudo pessoalmente e liberar vocês o mais rápido possível. Você tem algum outro machucado? Dói em algum outro lugar?" Ele perguntou, a mão nas costas dela enquanto a guiava. Eu os segui, aliviado que um adulto que eu amava e confiava estava assumindo o comando. Charlie era ótimo, mas não existia ninguém como meu pai. Eu o amava muito mais no momento.

"Eu acho que tenho alguns arroxeados, mas só," Bella balançou a cabeça. Nós chegamos num quarto no fim do corredor. Bella sentou automaticamente, passando a mão boa pelo cabelo. "Eu só... Eu não sei... Estou cansada e confusa. Dói. E eu só..." E então ela começou a chorar de novo. Meu pai a alcançou com rapidez, a puxando para um abraço gentil, a acalmando. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele, o deixando confortá-la.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Eu vou te dar um sedativo leve e algo para dor. E então vamos fazer um raio-x e ver qual o diagnóstico. Você foi corajosa hoje. Você poder ser corajosa só mais um pouquinho?" Perguntou, erguendo o queixo dela. Ela assentiu, os olhos ainda rasos de lágrimas e o lábio entre os dentes. "É isso aí. Edward," ele me chamou. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Ele queria que eu a confortasse. Eu fui até o lado de Bella, fazendo carinho nas costas dela. Ela se inclinou contra mim, colocando o rosto no meu peito. "Certo, eu vou pegar tudo e começar o trabalho. Vou mandar uma enfermeira pra ver seu lábio. Precisamos ao menos limpá-lo."

"Obrigado, pai."

Ele passou a mão pelo meu ombro antes de beijar minha testa. Eu fiz uma anotação mental de dar um abração nele depois. Eu não o abraçava o bastante. Depois disso, ele nos deixou sozinhos.

Eu brinquei com o cabelo de Bella enquanto ela se acalmava. Ela esfregou os olhos, fazendo um bico de novo. O rosto dela estava inchado e os cílios grudando juntos. "Bella, você é fofa quando chora," eu disse, me sentindo estúpido em seguida.

"Cala a boca, mentiroso," Bella riu, me encarando.

"É sério," me defendi. "Mas eu acho você fofa o tempo todo."

Ela deu uma risadinha, correndo os dedos pelo meu pescoço. "Amo você," ela disse de novo. Amava aquilo, nunca teria o bastante.

"Diga de novo," pedi. Precisava ouvi-la dizendo de novo.

Um sorriso cresceu no rosto dela. "Eu amo você, Edward."

Meus dedos seguraram a nuca dela, "de novo," pedi, a puxando para perto.

"Edward Cullen, eu amo você."

Eu a beijei, ignorando a dor no meu lábio. "Amo você também, Bella Swan."

"Certo, estou aqui para ver o mocinho com a boca machucada!" Uma senhora de idade, na verdade, enfermeira que eu conhecia desde criança chegou, o uniforme de um rosa _pink _forte. Ela provavelmente tinha a idade do meu pai, e tinha começado na mesma época que ele no hospital. Outra boa amiga do meu pai. Ela sabia o que estava interrompendo e estava adorando. "Garoto Edward, você certamente sabe como detonar algo," ela murmurou enquanto examinava meu lábio. Ao menos ela não tinha pedido para Bella se mover. Eu não acho que poderia largá-la agora. "Bem, eu preciso limpar isso e tirar todo esse gloss daqui," ela me provocou.

"O que posso dizer?" perguntei, erguendo o queixo. "Gosto de ficar bonitinho."

Bella gargalhou, tremendo contra meu lado. Eu ri junto, a onda de emoção era demais para mim hoje. E já devia ser meia noite. Eu sabia que tinha respondido a provocação como nunca responderia, mas precisava quebrar a tensão do ar. A enfermeira rolou os olhos, sorrindo.

"Oh, e é o seu tom, querido. Mas, eu preciso tirar! Agora, eu vou limpar isso e colocar um líquido cicatrizante. Acho que você está pronto."

"Obrigado, Tanya," eu sorri para ela. Ela sorriu de volta, correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo. Aquilo me fazia parecer ter cinco anos, mas eu deixava Tanya fazer.

Charlie entrou durante o procedimento, parecendo preocupado. A enfermeira já tinha limpado o lábio com gaze molhada e estava colocando álcool no local. "Cristo," eu murmurei enquanto sentia a ardência.

"Você aguenta três jogadores de futebol bêbados, mas reclama de um lábio?" Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta, batendo no meu ombro. "Aliás, achamos os outros dois. Você quebrou o nariz dele mesmo. Estúpido desg-" ele se cortou, balançando a cabeça.

Tanya passou algo no meu lábio antes de dizer que estava pronto. Honestamente, parecia super bonder. Eu mexi meu lábio um pouco, tentando me acostumar. "Acabei aqui, criança! Sem mais brigas."

"Vou tentar," brinquei. "Mas não prometo nada."

"Certo Srta. Swan, eu venho trazendo comigo as drogas da felicidade," meu pai voltou sorrindo, segurando três frascos e uma seringa. Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram. Tanya saiu do quarto, já pressentindo o que poderia ser um problema. "Oh, oi Charlie," ele disse enquanto eles apertavam as mãos. "Eu tenho um sedativo leve para ela e alguns remédios para dor. Ela vai precisar deles quando colocar o gesso. Vou prescrever esses para ela tomar em casa. Ah, e algo para o estômago também. Remédios para dor podem afetá-lo."

"Cuidado, ela é fraca para remédios. Ela fica tonta com facilidade," Charlie riu. Meu pai começou a preparar os remédios, colocando todos na mesma seringa. Bella se encolheu, segurando meu braço com mais força. Eu acho que ela não gostava de agulha, e nem Charlie gostava. "Então, um... Eu tenho uma imensa papelada para resolver. Se você quiser, eu posso ficar, mas eu tenho certeza que você-"

"Tudo bem, pai. Eu tenho esses dois. Vou ficar bem," Bella respondeu.

"Certo, docinho. Volto em mais ou menos uma hora. Precisa que eu traga algo?"

Bella disse que não e ele saiu antes que meu pai pudesse dar a injeção. "Ombro, barriga ou bunda?" Meu pai perguntou brincalhão. Eu rolei os olhos com a tentativa dele de ser engraçado. Bella sorriu nervosamente. "Eu acho que barriga."

"Barriga então," meu pai disse erguendo a blusa dela. Bella deu um gemidinho, colocando o rosto no meu pescoço. Eu ri, a acalmando e acariciando a nuca dela. Ela ficou tensa quando a agulha entrou e depois relaxou contra mim.

"Me sinto quente," Bella disse, preguiçosa.

"Isso é a morfina, minha querida. Te dei _das melhores_," meu pai falou. "Vamos fazer o raio-x em um minuto. Vamos ter que sair um pouquinho enquanto ele trabalha, filho."

A máquina entrou, junto com o técnico. Eu movi Bella com cuidado do meu colo e ela balançou para trás. "Uau, isso é pesado," era murmurou, encarando o nada de olhos arregalados. Era meio difícil não rir.

Eu esperei com meu pai no corredor, meus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Eu estava nervoso de ficar longe dela agora. Não gostava nada disso.

"Você fez bem a protegendo," meu pai disse.

"Poderia ter feito melhor," retruquei.

"Você não deveria estar caminhando numa ruazinha escura," ele comentou. "Mas, é Port Angeles. Eles provavelmente não têm um assalto há dez anos. Eles mal têm acidentes de carro."

"Estava tão assustado, pai," confessei. "Se algo acontecesse com ela... eu não sei... Eu não sei o que eu teria feito."

"Deus, você é igualzinho a mim," ele disse baixinho.

"Como assim?" Perguntei curioso, o encarando.

"Rápido e com força," ele balançou a cabeça. "E provavelmente para sempre."

Sorri de leve com as palavras dele, "Sinceramente espero que sim."

Ele suspirou pesadamente, jogando um braço ao redor do meu ombro. "Bem, pelo menos você pegou uma bonitinha."

Eu o empurrei e ele riu, me empurrando de volta. Antes que eu esquecesse, eu dei um abraço apertando nele e o senti suspirar contra mim, me abraçando de volta. "Se você contar para mamãe que eu fiquei todo emocionadinho eu vou te socar," eu murmurei quando me afastei.

"É, ela vai querer tirar uma foto disso."

Nós dois rimos antes de ficarmos em silêncio de novo. Eu não acho que nenhum de nós queria falar depois disso. Eu passei a mão pelo lábio de novo, odiando a sensação dolorida e o puxão que sentia. Era estranho, mas eu teria que me acostumar. Não ficaria surpreso se ficasse com uma cicatriz.

Quase dez minutos depois o técnico finalmente saiu do quarto com a máquina. "Te entrego o resultado logo, Carlisle."

Eu não esperei pela resposta de meu pai porque eu precisava voltar para Bella. Quando ela me viu, sorriu, meu casaco finalmente fora dos ombros dela. Ela estava um pouco corada, os olhos arregalados. "Meu travesseiro voltou," ela arrastou as palavras, sorrindo.

Eu ri, deslizando por trás dela na cama pequena. Colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela, eu coloquei meus braços ao redor do seu estômago e ela se inclinou contra mim. Ela tinha novas bolsas de gelo na mão, quase até o cotovelo. Ela se aconchegou contra mim, se deliciando com o calor do meu corpo contra suas costas. Eu amava aquilo também. Ficamos deitados em silêncio por muito tempo, e eu acho que até dormi.

"Bem, você quebrou dois dedos e alguns ossos da mão, junto com um menor do pulso. Vamos ter que engessar," meu pai disse quando entrou. O barulho súbito me assustou e me fez pular. Bella riu, levando a mão boa ao meu cabelo e o puxando.

"Você é engraçado," ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Sabe... você poderia perguntar qualquer coisa a ela e saberia a verdade. O que eu dei para ela é como um soro da verdade," meu pai comentou enquanto separava o material para o gesso.

"Eu não acho que as perguntas que eu tenho são as que eu gostaria de perguntar na frente do meu pai," eu informei sorrindo. Ele sorriu pesaroso.

"Oh! Como perguntas sexuais?" Bella perguntou rindo, um pouco agudo demais. Eram os remédios. "Você não precisa perguntar sobre isso. Você é ótimo. Aparentemente é algo de família porque Rosalie disse o mesmo sobre Emmett."

Eu corei e meu pai caiu na gargalhada. "Ah, eu estou muito orgulhoso."

"Calado," eu murmurei para meu pai. Eu seria provocado pelo resto da minha vida, certeza. E Emmett também.

"Você deve ficar! Edward é ótimo," ela ronronou, correndo os dedos na minha bochecha. "Eu o amo taaaaaaaaanto."

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa antes que Chefe Swan volte e atire em mim? Sério, não quero morrer assim," disse baixinho para Bella. Ela riu de novo e beijou minha bochecha. "Bella, estou falando sério, amor."

"Certo, vocês dois. Que cor de gesso você quer, Bella?" Meu pai perguntou, finalmente ficando sério. Bella escolheu azul e ele começou a trabalhar. Em algum ponto Bella adormeceu em meus braços. Eu a abracei apertado, correndo meus dedos pelo cabelo dela. Eu amei ficar com ela assim. Charlie apareceu assim que Carlisle terminou.

"Aqui," meu pai disse, entregando um frasco de remédios. "Eu já passei na farmácia daqui pra que você não se preocupe de manhã. Ela vai sentir dor cedo. O dano foi bem grande."

"Obrigado, Carlisle. Acho que deveria levá-la, então," Charlie disse, suspirando. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, sacudindo com cuidado. "Vamos, Bells, hora de ir para casa."

"Não," ela gemeu, se curvando mais contra mim. "Não, eu quero ficar com Edward."

Eu a abracei, sabendo exatamente como ela se sentir. "Olha, eu não quero sair do lado dela também. Eu sei... Eu sei que somos novos, mas eu nunca faria nada para machucar Bella, especialmente agora. Eu só... Eu preciso ficar ao lado dela hoje. Eu posso dormir na poltrona no quarto dela ou no sofá do meu quarto e ela pode ficar na minha cama, eu só preciso ter certeza que ela está bem hoje."

Ambos os pais se entreolharam. Bella já tinha adormecido em meus braços de novo, me segurando com tanta força que eu tinha certeza que ela não abriria os dedos sem lutar. Charlie suspirou, massageando a nuca. "Eu preciso voltar pro trabalho hoje de qualquer jeito. Carlisle, você se importaria se Bella ficasse na sua casa?"

"Será um prazer," ele concordou. "Eu confio nos dois e Esme estará lá se Bella precisar de algo."

Charlie suspirou de novo e me alcançou as chaves. Eu tinha esquecido delas. Eu as peguei, o encarando com surpresa. "Obrigado," respondi aliviado. Tinha sido mais fácil do que eu podia suspeitar. Eu acho que eles sabiam que nada teria me mantido longe dela. Charlie alcançou para Carlisle os remédios, já que ela iria para nossa casa.

Eu me movi com rapidez antes que eles pudessem mudar de idéia, pegando Bella em meus braços. Ela ronronou baixinho, colocando o rosto no meu peito para proteger os olhos da luz. "Algum de vocês poderia abrir o carro para mim? Não quero ter que soltá-la."

Meu pai sorriu e assentiu, pegando as chaves. Ele foi na frente e abriu a porta do passageiro para mim. Charlie veio atrás, parecendo preocupado. "Olha, garoto, eu saio às quatro. Se você quiser trazê-la na primeira hora da manhã-"

Eu o cortei antes que ele terminasse. "Durma um pouco. Eu a levo pra casa depois do almoço."

"Obrigado," ele respirou, dando um tapinha nas minhas costas. Ele voltou à viatura, tirando um celular de dentro. Sabia que ele ainda tinha uma papelada para lidar. Eu estava satisfeito que ele estava cuidando disso, porque sabia que Bella não conseguiria responder mais nada, ainda mais agora. Provavelmente teríamos que lidar com isso no futuro, mas pelo menos não hoje.

Eu fui para casa rápido, abrindo a porta e pegando Bella nos braços de novo. Minha mãe estava esperando por mim, a expressão assustada. Ela abriu a porta da frente, me deixando entrar.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntou, tocando o cabelo dela.

"Só cansada," respondi. "E medicada. Pai praticamente a dopou."

"Ela provavelmente precisava disso, precisa descansar. Por que você não a coloca na cama?" Eu assenti. Antes que eu pudesse subir as escadas, ela me parou. "Você está bem?"

"Vou ficar," garanti. "Boa noite, mãe."

Eu a levei pro meu quarto, sem acender a luz. Eu estava cansado de luzes por causa do hospital. Deitei Bella na cama e ela quase nem moveu ou respondeu. Tirei os sapatos e as meias, e em seguida o jeans. Não queria tirar a blusa porque não achava que poderia fazer isso sem machucá-la. Eu deitei ao lado dela depois de mudar de roupa.

"Edward?" Bella chamou baixinho.

"Aqui, meu amor," respondi, deslizando para o lado dela. Eu sei que tinha dito que dormiria no sofá, mas eu precisava abraçá-la. Tinha que ter certeza que ela estava bem. O único lugar que eu me sentia seguro era com ela em meus braços. Eu coloquei meu braço sobre a cintura dela, a puxando contra mim.

"Eu amo você," ela sussurrou, a mão boa procurando a minha. Ela pegou minha mão com força, pressionando minha palma contra o coração dela, e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, a beijando de leve na orelha.

"Eu amo você também. Bella, eu te amo muito."

Bella virou o rosto e nós nos beijamos por algum tempo, gentilmente. Ela se afastou primeiro, dando um beijo no meu maxilar. "Boa noite."

E essa foi a primeira de muitas noites que eu dormi com Bella em meus braços.

**FIM**

* * *

_Mas palma palma não priemos cânico... esse foi sim o último capítulo do nosso nerdzinho, mas ainda teremos um epílogo =)_

_Que deve sair... semana que vem, tvz? Paciência com a tia danny... hehehe eu tô congelando aqui meu Deoooos! Mas e aí, o que vcs acharam? A Lili e eu nos apaixonamos por essa história e gostaríamos de saber quais as impressões vcs tiveram dela.. então, cliquem aí no ex-verdinho e nos contem, sim?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Computer Repair/Técnico em Informática - Epílogo.**

**

* * *

**Eu acordei com beijos quentes ao longo do meu peito nu, lábios ardentes e molhados que eu sabia pertencerem à mulher fazendo um caminho estômago abaixo de maneira provocante. A língua dela descreveu a linha da minha cintura, me fazendo gemer de prazer. Bella puxou o cobertor para baixo, me levando lentamente a loucura.

"Bom dia," - ela disse com um sorriso no tom de voz. Eu não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que ela sorria. Eu também não precisava abri-los para saber que ela estava maravilhada e provocante. Quando eu não respondi, a mão dela se fechou em um punho ao redor da minha ereção matinal, me dando um apertão.

"Bom dia,"- eu ri de prazer enquanto inclinava minha cabeça para trás. - "Estamos animados essa manhã?"

Ela me massageou por um momento, puxando e voltando gentilmente. A pele dela era macia e quente, e eu me perdi, jogando meus quadris para cima enquanto necessitava de mais atenção. Mais. Eu sempre queria mais de Bella.

Quinze anos dessa mulher e ela ainda me transformava em um adolescente com um simples toque.

"Ah, bem, eu tenho muitos motivos para estar feliz," - Bella me informou em um tom óbvio, ainda divertido. Ela afastou o cobertor das minhas pernas, sentando na minha cintura. Eu fiquei chateado de ver, quando abri meus olhos, que ela estava usando um roupão de seda. Por que eu estava nu e ela vestida. Isso dificilmente era justo em minha opinião. Nós teríamos que nos livrar daquela peça muito muito rápido para me manter são.

"E quais são as razões?" eu provoquei, puxando o nó que fechava o roupão. Ele abriu com facilidade, me dando completo acesso ao delicioso corpo nu de Bella. Isso era melhor. Corri meus dedos pelo estômago lisinho dela, tocando as curvas de seus quadris.

"Bem," - ela começou enquanto passava uma perna pelo meu corpo e saia da cama. Eu tentei pegá-la, mas ela não deixou, praticamente deslizando pelo quarto até a mesinha que ficava no outro canto. - "Vamos ver. Eu pude dormir mais essa manhã depois de horas de sexo com meu maravilhoso marido de dez anos. Minhas crianças, que eu amo demais, estão passando a semana com o avô delas o que nos dá mais tempo para _brincar_. Eeeeeeee..." - ela arrastou a palavra enquanto pega uma revista, balançando-a no ar. - "Sua entrevista para Forbes foi publicada hoje."

Eu grunhi com a ideia. Eu odiava essas entrevistas bobas. Eles usavam só metade da informação, nunca a história toda. E a história toda era muito mais interessante que só pedacinhos.

_Bella tinha parado com a liderança de torcida por causa da mão quebrada. Ela não queria atrasar o time por causa disso. Além disso, ela não se sentia confortável perto dos jogadores. Mesmo que eles nunca tivessem dito nada a ela, Emmett havia contado que chutara algumas bundas porque eles estavam zangados com ela por perder três dos melhores jogadores que tinham. Em minha opinião, eles se perderam sozinhos. Nenhum jogador nunca me enfrentou, porque sabiam exatamente o que eu tinha feito com Mike. _

_Mike foi preso com uma longa lista de acusações, a principal nem tinha sido o ataque a mim e Bella, mas o fato de que ele tinha esteróide o bastante no carro para matar um cavalo. E não um pequeno. Pelo que sabíamos, ele tinha passado sete anos na prisão e ainda estava em condicional. Eric e Tyler, é claro, não foram acusados com tanto peso, mas ainda assim tinham sido expulsos pelo uso de drogas. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com eles, e nem me importava. Eles não eram importantes para mim. Só Bella e minha família eram. Aqueles idiotas, aqueles trouxas, não podiam nos tocar agora. Eu tinha crescido tão além da estupidez deles na high school que era de se espantar._

_Na semana seguinte ao ataque eu fui à delegacia e comecei a trabalhar com Charlie. Ele insistiu naquilo. Ele até tentou me convencer a ser um policial uma vez, mas eu, claro, recusei e disse que ficaria com o trabalho em computadores. Eu reorganizei completamente o sistema de computadores deles, mas não foi o bastante para mim. O programa não funcionava bem o bastante, em minha opinião. Era cheio de furos e confuso para pessoas que não estavam acostumadas com computadores. Então, eu fiz um novo. Um melhor. _

_Em um ano, metade do estado de Washington tinha o programa com Charlie fazendo propaganda dele. Não existia outra maneira de descrever o que Charlie havia feito. Ele me ajudou a patentear o programa e me levou para convenções da polícia e coisas dessa natureza. _

_Quando eu fiz vinte e um, eu tinha meu primeiro milhão só disso. Todo mundo comentava. Era o melhor sistema que tinha. _

_Mas isso não me impediu de ir à faculdade. Nem impediu Bella. Juntos nós passamos pela escola, trabalhando em formações extremamente diferentes. Eu me formei em sistemas de computador e programação, é claro, enquanto Bella me surpreendeu com a formação dela. Depois da frustração de tentar entender Mike e porque ele fez o que fez, ela decidiu fazer Psicologia Comportamental. A formação deu a ela conhecimento que a ajudar a superar o ataque. _

_Nos formamos juntos, ambos no topo de nossas turmas. Nos casamos antes do aniversário dela, depois da faculdade, uma cerimônia pequena, ignorando os protestos de minha irmã e minha mãe para termos uma festa imensa. Ela tinha conseguido que Jasper fizesse um festão no próprio casamento e Rosalie e Emmett tinham feito um espetáculo do deles. Não existia como passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Em meus olhos, nosso casamento tinha sido perfeito. _

_Eu construí minha empresa durante e depois da faculdade, focando em programas para empresas grandes e contratos militares. Tinha me dado dinheiro, é claro, mas não era exatamente o que eu queria da minha vida. Não tinha energia. Não tinha vida naquilo. Nada de diversão. Então, eu vendi a companhia aos vinte e cinco. Tinha sido triste me despedir da empresa, mas o um quarto de bilhão pelo qual eu a tinha vendido tinha tornado a transação mais fácil. O dinheiro tinha baseado os meus dois próximos projetos, que eu amava. _

_Jogos e ser pai. _

_No mesmo ano que eu vendi a empresa, Bella deu a luz a nossa primeira filha, que tinha agora oito anos. Eu ainda não acreditava que ela já tinha toda essa idade. Um ano depois ela deu a luz às gêmeas, mais garotas. Dois anos depois disso, ela deu a luz a nossa última filha, que tinha quase cinco anos. _

_Como Charlie estava lidando com quatro garotas pescando, eu não tinha ideia. Ele podia aproveitar, entretanto. Ele insistiu que tinha trabalhado o suficiente e que agora podia aproveitar a aposentadoria com as netas. Eu acho que ele estava esperando por meninos, mas ele amava suas garotas. Eu apostaria uma boa quantia de dinheiro que no final do dia elas o teriam convencido que não estavam se divertindo pescando e que preferiam ir a Chuck E. Cheese ou algo assim. Elas o tinham completamente na palma de suas mãozinhas. _

_Mas eu não podia dizer nada sobre isso. Elas me tinham também. Era uma boa coisa que Bella fosse uma mão responsável porque eu queria dar a elas tudo que eu pudesse do mundo todo. Era por causa de Bella que elas estavam se tornando mocinhas tão educadas. _

_E, até hoje Emmett implicava comigo por ter produzido apenas garotas. Eu sempre dizia que ele tinha ciúmes que meu carma de vida era ser cercado de lindas mulheres. Ele tinha dois filhos, então eu não precisava me preocupar com o futuro do nome Cullen. Já estava garantido. Eu só estava esperando pelo dia que Alice e Jasper prosseguissem com o nome Whitlock. Eu sabia que chegaria cedo ou tarde. _

_E de alguma maneira, durante aqueles cinco anos caóticos, eu tinha conseguido produzir, com a ajuda de Ben e sua maravilhosa esposa Angela, três jogos na lista dos mais vendidos. Desde então tínhamos feito muitos outros jogos e um console de jogos completamente novo que estava chutando a bunda da Microsoft e Sony. Isso era em parte devido a Bella, eu devo dizer. _

_Ela era a base da heroína da série mais popular. Linda e forte que também batia em geral com artes marciais. Depois que sua mão ficou boa ela começou a ir às aulas comigo, diariamente. Ela nunca seria uma vitima de novo. Agora ela tinha uma faixa preta de quarto grau e ela assustadora. Ela vai às aulas muito mais que eu hoje em dia, mas eu ainda tento. _

_Bella, infelizmente, só parece assustadora no trabalho. _

_Ela começou a trabalhar comigo um par de anos atrás para ajudar com o desenvolvimento de um jogo. Era surpreendente quanta personalidade ela tinha dado aos personagens, realmente ajudando a aprofundá-los e a história como eu nunca tinha imaginado. De vez em quanto nós batíamos cabeça, mas isso normalmente acabava em sexo em alguma parte do escritório. _

_Eu a irritava de propósito algumas vezes, admito. Valia a pena. Nós sabíamos que éramos forte como uma rocha, não existia voluma de implicância que fosse nos separar_.

Eu assisti maravilhado quando ela deslizou o roupão pelos ombros, sentando na beirada da mesa enquanto virava as páginas até a que ela queria. Bella ergueu uma de suas pernas, trazendo o joelho para cima e as abrindo largamente para que eu pudesse ver a beleza depilada que dela. Ela estava me provocando e eu sabia disso, mas não me importava muito.

Até hoje eu ainda me perguntava como tinha dado tanta sorte. Eu agradecia qualquer carma positivo da vida passada que eu tivesse e a idolatrava todos os dias com tudo que eu era.

"Edward Cullen," - ela olhou para mim sorrindo e começou a ler - "Gerente da Breaking Dawn Studios, é, surpreendentemente, um homem humilde. Quando conversei com ele descobri que era político e gracioso, algo que você não esperaria de um homem de negócios multimilionário" - Bella me encarou com um sorriso sacana. - "Humilde, hmm parece que essa pessoa não te conheceu direito."

"Ha ha, muito engraçado," - eu provoquei de volta, levantando da cama. Sorrindo quando ela notou minha ereção antes de voltar os olhos para a revista, eu comecei a caminhar até ela. Ela era tão óbvia algumas vezes. Eu amava isso.

"Quando perguntado qual sua maior inspiração na vida, ele disse -"

Eu a interrompi a pegando pela cintura, colocando sua bunda na beira da mesa. Ela deu um gritinho, arqueando as costas quando meu nariz passou pelo vão de seu pescoço. - "Eu disse que é minha esposa sacana e safada que eu estou para fazer gritar."

A revista caiu no chão, deslizando de seus dedos antes que eles subissem até meu pescoço, me puxando de encontro a seus lábios. - "Eu não me lembro de ler isso," - ela murmurou contra meus lábios.

"Ah, eu tenho certeza que está lá. E espero que tenha sido impresso em negrito," - eu rosne para ela, a beijando com firmeza. Era cedo demais para preliminares e ela sabia disso. Bella gemeu alto, impulsionando o corpo contra meu pênis duro enquanto passava as pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

"Café da manhã," - ela murmurou enquanto caia para trás na mesa com um empurrão da minha mão. Algo caiu no chão com um estrondo, mas eu não podia me importar menos no momento.

Eu entrei dentro dela enquanto me inclinava para lamber se mamilo. - "Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar de te _foder_ por causa do café da manhã? Você deveria saber que não, honestamente, minha querida."

Eu tinha ficado muito mais firme com a idade, especialmente sexualmente. Eu sabia cada movimento, cada palavra a se dizer, tudo para fazê-la gemer e tremer de prazer. Bella tinha me ensinado tudo isso com cada uma de suas ações e reações, me moldando no amante perfeito. Podia até ser um pouco arrogante, mas eu acho que merecia ser arrogante sobre algumas coisas. Além do mais, Bella não parecia se importar.

Bella, que gostava de se fingir de inocente, mas não era nem um pouco, gostava de sexo forte, rápido e sacana, e eu só podia rezar para os deuses dos móveis para que essa mesa fosse forte o bastante para o que eu pretendia fazer com ela. Eu não me importava se a mesa fosse quebrar, mas eu não queria que eu ou Bella nos machucássemos no processo.

Eu retirar as pernas dela do redor da minha cintura, a pegando pelas coxas enquanto entrava ainda mais dentro dela. Eu saí devagar, antes de entrar com força, me deliciando no calor e na beleza dela. Bella grunhiu alto, erguendo as costas da mesa em quase um pé. Com cada movimento os seios redondos e perfeitos dela se mostravam e balançavam mais, me dando o melhor show do mundo enquanto eu tocava o corpo dela como um instrumento. Eu me movi mais rápido e com mais força, jogando minha cabeça para trás enquanto aproveitava o fato de estar com ela.

"Sim! SIM! BEM AÍ," - Bella quase rosnou. Ela estava um pouquinho excitada demais com o fato de que não precisava ser silenciosa no momento. Isso era algo com que tínhamos que nos acostumar com as crianças por perto. Eu acho que ela estava aproveitando pelo tempo perdido. Tudo bem por mim. Bella sabia que eu gostava do volume dela. Tanto quanto eu era perfeito para ela, ela era para mim.

"Massageie seu clitóris," - eu mandei, querendo a sentir apertando ao meu redor. Mesmo que meu corpo reagisse como o de um adolescente, eu não tinha mais o mesmo tempo rápido para recuperação. Eu queria que aproveitássemos o quanto desse.

A mão dela desceu instantaneamente para o meio de suas pernas e ela começou a se massagear furiosamente. Sua excitação correu pelas suas coxas e nas minhas pernas, além da mesa. Era maravilhoso e o cheiro era erótico por alguma razão. Eu amava o cheiro de sexo, ou talvez o que eu amasse fosse o cheiro de Bella.

Ela praguejou alto quando seu corpo começou a apertar ao redor da minha ereção, com força. Eu grunhi de prazer, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa para segurar só mais um pouquinho.

Eu iria aproveitar essas férias tanto quanto possível.

Mas, da mesma maneira que eu tinha aprendido a apertar os botões certos de Bella, ela tinha aprendido a apertar os meus. Se ela quisesse me fazer gozar, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Eu a senti puxar um músculo dentro dela, me sugando, praticamente. As mãos dela subiram até os seios, me dando o show que ela sabia que eu amava. Não existia nada mais excitante que ver Bella se tocando desse jeito. Quando ela rolou o mamilo entre o dedão e o indicador, ela gemeu baixinho, - "Edward, goze para mim, por favor. Goze dentro de mim."

"Inferno," - eu gemi quando meu corpo seguiu o comando, gozando com força dentro dela. Ela riu baixinho quando eu caí para frente, minha cabeça em seu estômago. - "Não é justo" - eu resmunguei alto, beijando o estômago dela. O gosto de suor salgado ainda estava em sua pele.

"Bem, você sempre pode pedir para seu pai te receitar um pouco de Viagra se você acha que não me acompanha," - ela provocou. Eu rosnei alto contra o estômago dela e ela riu quando eu a peguei, jogando-a sobre meu ombro. - "EDWARD! EU ESTAVA BRINCANDO!"

Eu dei um tapa na bunda dela com força, a fazendo rir mais alto. Jogando-a na cama, eu caí em cima dela. Ela gritou de tanto rir quando eu ataquei seu pescoço, lambendo e beijando-o loucamente. Eu dei mordidinhas até seus seios e depois estômago abaixo, até chegar a suas pernas. Com a palma das mãos, eu abri suas pernas largamente antes de me deliciar. Bella gemeu quando minha língua passou pelo seu clitóris, meus dedos entrando dentro dela.

"Você realmente acha que agüentaria uma prescrição de Viagra?" - Quando eu terminei a frase, curvei meus dedos, acertando o ponto certo dentro dela.

Ela começou a tremer e virar o corpo, e eu curvei meus dedos novamente, minha língua passando sobre o clitóris. Eu dei uma mordida de leve, o puxando antes de me afastar um pouco. - "Me responda," - disse com firmeza.

"Não! Não! Deus..."

Ela gozou com força, molhando minha mão quando voltei meus lábios ao seu clitóris. Eu dei um último beijo leve antes de me afastar, assistindo com satisfação o corpo dela continuar tremendo.

Eu tinha feito aquilo. Eu e só eu. Nenhum outro homem poderia.

Eu deitei ao lado dela, correndo os dedos pelo seu cabelo rebelde. Eu podia afirmar que precisava me barbear e tomar banho, mas eu não queria me mover ainda. Bella se curvou contra mim, jogando uma perna sobre meu quadril. - "Meu corpo não quer funcionar agora,"- ela murmurou sonolenta.

Eu a coloquei sobre mim, junto com o cobertor. Eu sabia que era perto do meio-dia, mas não me importava. Não havia nada que eu precisasse fazer hoje além de passar tempo com minha esposa, e eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum jeito melhor de ficar com ela do que esse. Ela se aconchegou confortavelmente enquanto eu massageava suas costas. - "Eu amo você, Bella," - sussurrei contra seu cabelo.

"Eu amo você também, Edward," - ela murmurou pouco antes de cairmos em um pesado sono.

* * *

_Agora é tchau mesmo galerinha...  
_

_Botão 'Completo' devidamente apertado agora falta vcs clicarem aqui no ex-verdinho e dizerem o que acharam da história =)  
_


End file.
